All Grown Up
by DXdancer08XxX
Summary: Isabella was raised in a convent and the cousins of Shane and Stephanie McMahon and neice of Vince and Linda McMahon. She is as curious as she is virginal...but can a vaction with the Animal change that the virginal part anyways my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dave Batista (…damn) or any other characters except Isa Edwards

Name Isabella Jane "Isa" Edwards"

Age 25

Height 5'6

Body Type: Hourglass 38-26-36

Tan Skin and Long waist length dark brown hair Blue Eyes

Piercings: navel and ears

Brief description: Graduate University of Connecticut School of Medicine (age 20) majored in Family Practice and OB/GYN , Early High School Graduate (home schooled) (age 14), Began practicing Medicine at age 21, current age 25, Raised in a convent a still somewhat sheltered, cousin of Stephanie and Shane McMahon, Daughter of Linda's brother. Spent summers with McMahons delivered Aurora and Murphy, and Alana Orton.

"All Grown Up"

Chapter 1

Paul Levesque (better known as Triple H) walked quietly into his wife's office so as not to disturb her call

"Ok so you _can _come now…ok well you'll have to room with someone ok…I'm not sure yet no one _too_, but it might teach you a little lesson in R.S. on time" Stephanie laughed.

"Who is that?" Paul whispered

"Dave" Stephanie mouthed back "Yeah Dave I'm still here…yeah…we'll be meeting at the airport at around noon so you should be there around about 10:30…ok…see you then…bye" Stephanie said and went hang up.

"Hm…I wondered what changed his mind." Stephanie asked as she was taking off her glasses and looked at her husband.

"I guess I would need a change of scene too if your ex-wife just got married too," Paul sighed.

"Really? Angie got re-married?!" Stephanie asked shocked.

"Yeah and today was the wedding…and I guess Dave actually took her up the invitation" Paul replied.

"What a BITCH!!" Stephanie said outraged.

"That's what I said" Paul Chuckled.

"Well this week should do us all good before we get back on the road"

"Who all is going?"

"Well…Let's see Dad and Mom said that they were taking the girls and Shane's Boys to Disney World so that they could get some "bonding time with the grandkids" before it was time to get back to work…Randy and Sam, Shawn and Rebecca, Ric and Tiffany, Me an You Obviously, Dave…and uh oh..."

"What? Stephanie?" Paul asked.

"Isa!" Stephanie Gasped.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Hold the Phone?...Little-baby-almost-became-a-nun Isa? Where will she stay? You've seen those couches, and there are no pull outs…and neither one of them is staying on the floor for a whole week," Paul Exclaimed.

"I know, but we will just have to talk to them and figure it out when we get there" Stephanie replied

"It's just that Isa is like a baby sister to me, and Dave is a good guy…but you know how he can be with women…and Isa is so….and I don't want to think about her in the same bed with a man regardless of who It is" Paul said beginning to pace.

"I know what you mean…but she's not a kid anymore Paul…we're just going to have to cross that bridge when we get to it" Stephanie replied "Now stop pacing you're making me dizzy" She added with a laugh.

Dave Batista finished packing his bags and checked the locks on his doors on his way out. He slowly walked to his Bentley and put his bag in the front passenger seat and took step into the driver seat _"Maybe a week in Hawaii might be good for me right now"_ Dave thought to himself as he pulled out of the driveway. After a few minutes of driving he decided that maybe some music would be a good way to fill the silence _"who knew silence could be so damn loud"_ Dave smirked as 'Friends in Low Places' began to play through the speakers…

_Blame it all on my roots,_

_I showed up in boots and ruined your black tie affair _

_The last one to show _

_I was the last one you thought you'd see there _

_And I saw the surprise and the fear in his eyes _

_As I took his glass of Champagne _

_I toasted you _

_Said 'honey we may be through but you'll never hear me complain_

'_Cause I've got friends in low places where the whiskey drowns _

_And the beer chases my blues away_

_I'm not big on social graces think I'll slip on down to the oasis _

_Yeah I've got friends in Low Places…._

Yesterday was Angie's wedding and he made the mistake of going. As if watching the woman he'd loved so long marry another man wasn't enough…Dave found out some very interesting news. Angie and her new husband began a year and a half **before** they were divorced. It took everything not to walk straight up to the groom and break his jaw, but he knew in his heart that the bastard wasn't worth it..or Angie. He still couldn't believe that she'd made a fool out of him for so long even on her wedding day, and with that he left the reception hall. It wasn't until he got home that he remembered Stephanie and Paul's invitation to go to Hawaii with them and a few others. A few speedy calls later and he was on his way.

As he pulled up to the McMahons private hanger he took a deep breath and made his way to the plane. _"Yep this might be just the thing"_

A/N Here's my first chapter sorry it's so short but I hope you guys like it! R+R 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isa sat excitedly in first class as she waited to touch down. Isa had an emergency with one of her patients, so she couldn't ride with everyone else on the private plane Stephanie had chartered but she was just as happy with her seat. In the last 24 hours she had delivered a set of twins, gone home, gotten a shower, and got on a plane to Hawaii! She loved her work and it made her happier than anything in her life…but after 21 years of busting her ass whether it was working in the convent, studying in school, or running around the hospital…she just needed to well, breath

"Excuse me Passengers this is your Captain speaking…we will be touching down shortly"

Upon Landing Isa stretched out her legs pulled the short skirt of her Dress, adjusted her jacket, grabbed her carry on, and worked her way out of the plane.

In little to no time Isa had collected her luggage, retrieved her rental Range Rover, and was on her way to the house Stephanie and Paul had rented. She turned on the radio as 'Addicted' by Saving Abel _"I'm so addicted to, all the things you do, when your goin' down on me in between the sheets_" For the longest time Isa never understood terms like that. She had spent her whole life sheltered away in a convent just outside of Harford, Connecticut. When she was in school she never found out exactly what sex was but rather had it explained it to her in biological terms as "sexual reproduction". The first man she had ever seen that wasn't a priest was her cousin Shane when she was nine when she began spending the summers with the McMahons. Upon entering college she got a more _in-depth_ idea of sex and sexual slang terms through things like _Cosmo_ and _Sex in the City._ However, she was still in the dark about many sexual terms and severely lacked first hand experience…to say the least she was a virgin. She had yet to even be KISSED on the MOUTH. Despite all of this many things had changed since she was a young med student. She was in scrubs delivering Murphy the last time she saw Steph and Paul and the same could be said for Sam and Randy when she was delivering Alana. _"I wonder if they even know that I have breasts"_ she thought. She had always worn conservative and loose clothing. Skirts that came past the knees and loose high necked blouses and turtlenecks. All through puberty her developing curves were seen as sinful by her "mothers" as she called them. However, she had become very comfortable with her body and occasionally enjoyed showing off her D-cup breasts, long tan legs, and round backside. She never dressed slutty, but flirty and flattering. This particular day she decided to wear her favorite Ed Hardy Black dress it had long sleeves with a big rose and vines stemming from the skirt of the dress, but the dress stopped at her mid-thigh and was cut to show just the right amount of cleavage not too much and not too little. She wore an Ed Hardy leather half jacket to battle the cold plane which she had discarded it due to the warm Honolulu weather and she had opted for black buckle sling backs. Her long hair was straightened and flowing down her back. She smiled as she pulled up to the beach house there were three cars parked in the driveway already. It was a beautiful house with a rounded design and what it lacked in height it made up for in square footage. The light fixtures were silver and beautiful glass crystals. Isa couldn't wait to go inside her heart was pounding with excitement, but she managed to stay cool as she opened the door to the house. She didn't see anyone around but she heard lots of voices coming from the kitchen. The first person who saw her was her "big brother" Randy Orton her eyes were the sizes of saucers when he saw her as he hit Paul on the arm she smiled as the two men saw her they were both clearly shocked at the woman standing before them "Isa?" Paul asked "Holy Shit, Isa!" Randy cried scooping her up in his arms bridal style and kissing her cheek and hugging her. "It's good to see you too Randy, now put me down!!" she laughed. "Uh" replied. "Sam! Isn't this the time you come to my rescue and whack him over the head with a rolled up newspaper or something?" asked. But it was too late Sam was already laughing hysterically at the young woman frantically trying to get out of her husbands arms. Isa finally gave up and laughing nearly to the point of tears. Noting his victory he put Isa down while she used him as support from her laughing and gave him a firm hug "I'm happy to see you too!" She faced flushed from laughing. She turned around to see Randy's wife Samantha. "Hi Sam!" Isa said as she enveloped the other woman in a warm hug. "Hi Isa, how is work?" Sam asked with a smile. "Hectic as always! I was lucky to get a week off! I just delivered a pair of twins this morning." Isa suddenly felt a pair of large arms wrap around her waist pick her up and spin her around she looked behind her to find Paul. "Hi Paul!" She said as she jumped into his arms. "How are you tiny? Look at you! Are you wearing make-up?" Paul touching her face questioningly. "Yeah, do you not like it?" Isa asked in an unsure voice. "Of course tiny, you look beautiful! You just look so…" suddenly he was cut off by Stephanie who was looking her up and down "Sexy as Hell!!...oh my god! YOU HAVE BOOBS…BIG ONES!" Stephanie all but yelled. "Stephie!" Isa exclaimed covering her chest laughing. As she hugged her cousin firmly. As she was hugging her cousin she noticed a large man talking to Ric, Tiffany, Shawn, and Shane. His hair was short and dark he had big broad shoulders and huge biceps he was clean shaven except for a little strip just under his chin. Shades were covering his eyes he had a very slight smile on his face as he listened to Ric and watched his animated expressions. He wore a tight white t-shirt and some faded jeans and white tennis shoes. "Hey Steph, I'm going to go surprise Uncle Ric!" Isa said with a giggle. Stephanie nodded as she went to go join her husband and Randy. Isa walked slowly out on to the deck taking extra care not let the heels of her shoes touch the ground. As she made her way towards Ric's she surveyed the area Shane and Shawn had moved over to the pool area and had there backs turned to her. Tiffany had gone inside and was talking to Rebecca. The only people left were Ric and the large man. As she walked up stealthily behind her soon-to-be victim, she locked eyes with the large man. Isa gave him a mischievous smile and put a finger up to her mouth as if to say "shhhh" the man replied by quickly returning to his conversation with Ric. She drew in a breath and blew gently onto to the neck of "The Nature Boy". Rics conversation came to an abrupt halt as he turned around and saw Isa. His eyes grew wide; it was the first time Isa had ever seen Ric Flair speechless in all the years she'd known him. Suddenly she broke the silence "Hi Uncle Ric!" Isa said grinning. "Hello baby girl! Look at you?" he said taking in how much Isa had changed. "Aaahhh its nothin'….I'm just 'stylin' and profilin' Natech" Isa responded with a small giggle once she caught her breath from laughing at how Ric was fussing over her. She found herself once again locking eyes with the large man, with a few more deep breaths she managed to be able to ask the question she had been dying to ask since she first laid eyes on the large man. "Who's this?" Isa asked her "uncle" her eyes never leaving the large man. She felt a blush rising to her cheeks as she looked up at the large man and took a few steps towards him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Isa Edwards" she breathed as she extended her hand to him. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Dave Batista" he replied covering her hand with his much larger one. "Oh yes, I've heard about you from Paul…he tells me you are a very good wrestler" Isa replied. _"He didn't tell me how gorgeous you were either"_ Isa said to herself. "Dinners Ready!" Rebecca called out to everyone. "Isa you're here! Good! Come help me!" Rebecca said tossing her an apron. "Well duty calls," Isa sighed looking back at her new friend. "I guess I'll see you later then." She said taking one last look back at Dave. "Definitely" he responded as she turned away. Isa began tying on the Apron and started to move around the kitchen expertly. She was stacking plates getting ready to serve food when she felt hands in her hair she looked over to see Tiffany with a clip in her mouth. Isa couldn't help but smile at her as Tiffany pulled her hair back. "I thought you might like your hair off your neck….its hot in here!" Tiffany stated with a laugh. "Thanks, I'm Isa…it's nice to meet the woman who finally got the Nature Boy to stay in line!" Isa said still smiling at the woman. "Nice to meet you too honey" Tiffany replied giving Isa's back a gentle rub. Rebecca and Isa had the table set and food served in little to no time a buffet of Fresh Breads and Cheeses, Salads, Wines, Chicken Breast and Penne pasta in Alfredo sauce, and Crab Cakes were served and ready. Isa found herself sitting between Randy and Dave. After Isa, never turning down Rebecca's cooking, stocked up her plate and sat down. As everyone began to eat Isa bowed her head in prayer lacing her fingers in her lap. She silently thanked God for the people sitting at the table, the food they were eating, and the new friends she met that day: Tiffany and Dave. After ending her prayer she looked up to see Dave staring at her. Isa smiled warmly at him "Can I help you?" Isa asked quietly noticing that he was no longer wearing his shades and now she had full view of his eyes. "No, I just haven't seen someone say grace on their own before" he replied. "Well, I was raised by nuns so I guess old habits die hard." Isa said with a little nervous laugh and began focusing on nursing the glass of wine she had in front of her. "Seriously?" Dave asked the surprise was apparent in his voice. "Yes, I was raised in a convent outside of Hartford." She replied. "Hm. I never would have guessed…". Dave responded. "Why is that?" Isa asked turning towards him. "You just look too…" Dave was struggling and he knew it. "Too what Dave?" Isa asked in a calm quiet voice that was hiding the annoyance she was beginning to feel and she was getting tired of either being pushed away or given crap because of how she was raised. "Well…sexy." Isa moved back stunned a blush immediately ran to her face. Randy sensing Isa's sudden shock at whatever Dave had said gave a quick nod to in Isa's direction signaling to Paul who had been watching intently the whole time to go to her rescue. "So Isa…" Isa seemed to break herself out of her shock induced daze. No one had EVER called her anything even relating to sexy. She finally managed a smile. "Yes, Darling?" Isa said gently silently thanking God for Stephanie's good taste in men. "How come you and I never got together?" Paul asked in mock curiosity. "My boobs were real" This comment gained Stephanie's attention. Everyone thoroughly shocked (save Dave and Tiffany) became silent and then almost in unison began laughing. "My baby's all grown up and making smart ass boob cracks" Randy said putting his arm around her. "You bitch!" Stephanie said jokingly. "Well I guess we can call this payback for the time you made Randy show me his penis!" The table became silent. Everyone was either looking at Isa, Stephanie, or Randy. "Wait, I did what?" Randy stated clearly in total shock. "At my graduation party, by the way…way before he met you Sam." Isa began to explain and trying to potentially rescue Randy from sleeping on the couch. "Well I should hope so.." Sam interjected looking at her husband and fighting the urge to giggle. Isa and Stephanie were already giggling like School Girls who just found out that their crush liked them. "I do want to hear this one though" Sam added never taking her eyes off of her now cheery red husband. "Yea me too" Randy agreed. "Steph, you wanna do it or should I?" Isa asked trying to contain the fit of giggles that was beginning to fill up inside of her. "Oh definetly you Isa" Steph replied. "Ok and I hate you by the way…well I had just graduated from Med school so Aunt Linda and Uncle Vince threw me a graduation at this cozy little pub in Greenwhich. So, the party is winding down and Paul, Randy, and Shane are goooonnee. Marissa, Stephanie, and I are at the bar laughing at the guys. So when out of nowhere the conversation turns to sex which was clearly a conversation between Marissa and Stephanie. Then Stephanie asks me what I have done with a guy so of course I look at her like she's on crack…and she goes….'so you have done nothing with a guy at all?! Have you ever even seen a penis before?' To which I replied 'no, not in person' So Stephanie and Marissa decide that this would be as good a time as any to make sure that that happened. So Steph taking matters into her own hands decides to ask Randy for his assistance because she knew how big of a crush I had on him _at the time_. So she yells 'Hey Randy! Isabella over here has never seen a cock before you wanna give her some help?…So, my darling Randy immediately turns in 'Evolution Orton' and without missing a beat pulls his pants down to his knees boxers and all and and says 'you like what you see baby?' I of course am horrified and I run out of the back of the pub screaming my little head off…I run off to Uncle Ric and I'm sputtering and stuttering trying to explain to him the horror that had just unfolded before my eyes…and Uncle Ric smelling the beer on my breath and assuming I'm a light weight starts stroking my hair and going' just sleep it off baby just sleep it off' he comes back with an advil, a vitamin, and a glass of water covers me his jacket and lays me down in his limo…I counldn't face Randy for a month after that" Isa said finally letting the giggles come out along with Stephanie and Marissa who were at that pointing laughing to the point of tears. "So congratulations, Randall Keith Orton you can now say you were my very first penis up close and personal." Isa said threw fits of laughter. "Ew! Ew! Ew! Steph tell him about the apology!" Isa finally managed to get out to a now horror stricken Randy who has his head in his hands "Ok, I really need to hear this one" Sam chimed in looking thoroughly amused and seemed to be getting as much joy out of tormenting the Legend Killer as the other three women. "Well…Stephanie began….after Isa ran out screaming Randy thinking that he still had a shot is still trying to attempt to chase after her with his pants still down and his junk hanging out…Marissa and I realized the gravity of what had just happened…so we stop to tell Randy all about her being raised by nuns and the poor drunk bastard freaks out he goes out to the limo with his pants now firmly over his backside and wakes up Isa...at this point they are both on the verge of tears Isa in fear and Randy in fear that God would strike him down where he stood for 'violating' her so Randy immediately starts apologizing to harder than I have ever seen him apologize to anyone in the time I've known him. He gets on one knee and proposes to marry her in order to 'save her honor' and Isa of course being the good little Catholic girl she is forgives him they hugged each other for a good 10 and after promising Isa that he wouldn't even take his shirt off without her permission, he lays her back down in the limo and sings her 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' and gives his rendition of Cinderella which includes Cinderella putting her evil stepmother through a table in a Hell in the Cell match and that is the full story". Stephanie finished with a sigh to a sompletely silent table. Randy was the first to break the silence "Well now I'm ready to get drunk" he grumbled taking a swig of his beer. Two plates of food, Three glasses of wine, and not another word from Dave later. Isa finally decided to call it a night and told everyone goodnight. "Hey Paul, who am I rooming with?" Isa asked Groggily. "Well about that…" Paul began. "Oh My God Paul…I just want to got bed already!" Isa whined

"Well ok ok how do you fell about rooming with Dave…there's only one bed and I didn't know how you would feel about it" Paul explained. "Paul…honey…you could stick me in a room with Kane right now and I wouldn't care all I want to do is sleep…can't you ask me if I care in the morning?" Isa said laying her head on his shoulder. "Ok fine tiny, I put your bags in your room last door on your right" Paul said exasperated. "good night bug guy" Isa sighed kissing paul on the nose and walking back into the bedroom cleaned up stripped out of her dress and changed into a simple white chemise. She pulled her hair down and crawled into bed and called it a night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dave couldn't take his eyes off of the curvy brunette. From the minute she arrived she gave life to whatever room she was in. He couldn't help but admire her body as well she was tall and lean but she had round hips and shapely breasts and long tan legs, but he'd seen that in plenty of women. No, there was something different about her that he couldn't quite touch she had an innocence and playfulness to her that was different from the women he normally often seduced while on the road. They were either airheads or only cared about how they looked or just went straight for the gold, and they NEVER said grace at the table. Dave's mind drifted back to what he had said to her he was telling the truth he did find her sexy. The look he gave her though was what puzzled him; it was almost like she had never heard those words before, like he was speaking a foreign language. He looked up for just a moment to see Paul watching her expression as he called her name. Dave couldn't help but laugh at what the stories she and Steph were telling. Her cheeks were pink from laughing and her eyes were bright and sparkling. _"God she's beautiful when she laughs"_. He thought to himself smiling. After dinner wrapped up he saw her talking to Paul with a tired smile looking almost like a child. He directed her to a room and he watched her as she sauntered away.

He now sat in a corner with a beer in his hand watching everybody relax and talk. A small smile sat on his face as he thought about Isa; he couldn't seem to get his mind off her. It had been long times since he had a woman that beautiful catch his eye. Sure, he had beautiful women approach him and he never refused what they offered but it had been a long time since he saw a woman that made him want to approach _her._ _"Not since Angie anyways"_ He flinched at the memory of the woman. He was shaken out of his thoughts by none other than Paul. "Hey Paul what's up?" Dave asked. Dave nodded sitting down beside him "I'm alright, so what happened with Isa tonight, she looked like you had just sprouted an extra head? Paul inquired. "Nothing, she just told me that she had been raised at a convent and I just told her how much it surprised me that she had" Dave explained calmly. Paul nodded his head knowing damn well that there was more to the story than what Dave had just said. "Well…that's kind the reason I came over here…" Paul began. "Who Isa?" Dave replies looking a little confused. "Yeah…Isa…Look Dave I know you have been through a lot lately but I just need to put this out there Isa is like a baby sister to me to all of us hell, even to Randy She delivered both of our children! Isa isn't like the Ring Rats we see at shows. She's not even like most other girls, she's a good pure girl she was raised by nuns for God sake…and before you punch me in the face I need to tell you why I'm saying this…You two are going to be rooming together this week." Paul finished quietly. Dave looked up at Paul knowing how serious he was. "Alright Paul, Isa has nothing to worry about except maybe that I'm a covers hog" Dave said with a smirk "Alright just make sure she doesn't catch cold" Paul replied with a laugh. _"No. I definitely won't do that he thought"_ he said to himself. Dave stayed up and talked about the upcoming pay-per-views and upcoming storylines. Finally, Dave decided that it was time to hit the sack. Dave slowly made his way into the bathroom he shared with Isa. Dave took a shower and got ready for bed. As he stepped out of the shower he noticed a pair of white lace panties lying on the floor. Dave picked them up and placed them on the toilet _"I wonder how she would look in those….this might be harder than I thought"_ then Paul's words rang in the back of his head. He walked out of the bathroom he noticed Isa laying there on the bed. The moonlight from the window in front of the bed shown down on her. He took a minute to take her in as he began to put his boxers on. An angel was the only thing he could think to compare her to at that moment the moonlight made her soft skin glisten and her brown hair was fanned out on the pillow and her full lips were parted like she was waiting for her prince to come kiss her. Her breasts were pushed up by the way she was laying on her back and just barely staying in her chemise, rising and falling with her slow steady breath. Isa looked so inviting the most tempting thing he had seen in a long, long time. Dave began cursing his conscience as he crawled into bed with the gorgeous woman _"This is going to be WAY harder than I thought"_ As Dave laid down he felt Isa shift toward him and silently moan in her sleep, as she began to stir he became nervous that he woke her she did something that he wasn't expecting she shivered and moved towards him and snuggled up against him taking in the warmth of his bare chest. Dave sighed and put his arms around the sleeping woman he felt shocks run through him as touched her skin. She cuddled closer and Dave nearly lost it her Breast was practically grinding up against his chest. _"Oh my God! I hate you Paul!"_Dave screamed in his head. Eventually Dave managed to drift off to sleep one hand in Isa's hair and the other on her lower back. Isa had one hand on Dave's chest and the other one was draped over his waist.

The next morning Isa woke up against something warm opened her eyes to find Dave's arms wrapped around her and his bare chest slowly rising and falling in front of her rubbing the small of her back and stroking her hair as he felt the movement. She was horrified and nearly screamed until she noticed that they were both still in there sleeping attire with a sigh she began to work her way out of his arms. Once she was free, she picked up grabbed her toiletries bag and made her way to the bathroom she slipped out of her chemise and hopped in the shower the places where Dave's arms were seemed to tingle _"So that's what it's like to sleep in the same bed as a man,"_ Isa thought as she felt the beads of warm water washing down on her. After she stepped out of the shower and continued to clean herself up she picked up her chemise and walked outside hoping that Dave was still asleep. Luckily, she found him sleeping soundly where she had left him. Quickly she grabbed her pink zip-up hoodie that said "University of Connecticut School of Medicine" in white Cursive, a white spaghetti strapped tank top, a pair tan thongs with matching bra, and white tracksuit pants. Isa dressed and pulled hair back into a low messy bun. Once she made her way out of the bathroom she noticed that Dave had begun to stir. Isa on impulse walked over to the bed and crawled over to sit next to him as he woke up. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty" Isa said in a gentle voice. Dave grunted and stayed where he was. "Dave you have to get out of bed sooner or later!" Isa said laughing and shaking him. With another grunt gave grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down to bed with him and pulled her under the covers before she even had time to react. Isa looked up to see him laying there with a small smile on his face even though his eyes stayed closed. "Dave! Let me up! Let me up!" Isa laughed in a fit of giggles which only made Dave who was now laughing too only hold onto her tighter as she began slapping his arms and kicking playfully. "I'm not a stuffed animal, David! Let me go!" Isa said breathlessly. "Yeah I know Isabella, but you are just so cuddly!" Dave said pulling her closer and nuzzling his nose against her cheek and making a mental note to have Randy RKO him if he ever used the word "cuddly" ever again. This sent Isa into an even bigger fit of giggles "stop that tickles!" At this Dave continued to nuzzle her cheek. All of a sudden Isa felt something poking her thigh making Isa stop dead in her tracks. "What's that?" Isa stammered looking down at his crotch seeing the bulge in his boxers and sliding away slowly. "What's what…oh…Isa…Isa…it's not because of what just happened now or how we slept last night its perfectly normal ok? All men have them in the early mornings" Dave said in a gentle voice. "I know what an erection is, Dave I'm a doctor it's just that….I've never…." Isa trailed off her cheeks were now redder than tomatoes and completely fixated on Dave's crotch. "You've never what? Isa, you mean to tell me…that you have never seen a…you know?" Isa nodded. Dave couldn't help but chuckle at this "Well then Congratulations Ms. Edwards, you've just seen your very first boner. Don't worry though, I'll stay in bed until it's gone every morning and you won't have to see it ever again" Dave told Isa reassuringly. Isa nodded and began to head out the door and then turned around and walked back towards the bed and looked Dave straight in the eyes for a minute and then gave him a gentle kiss on the nose and nuzzled it with her own. Then with a gentle smile and small blush Isa said "I'll see you down stairs once you get junior back to sleep…oh and thank you for keeping me warm last night it was very pleasant that's two firsts you've given me," Isa whispered. Dave smiled at her and watched her walk away. "Alright, Sleeping Beauty" Dave called after her making Isa's cheeks even redder and her grin grow wider.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4

Dave finally managed to "put Junior back to sleep" as Isa put it and was now in the shower. He thought about how sweet she'd been this morning, and how nice it felt to have her sleeping there in his arms. Every time he had been with a woman on the road it had always' been "fuck and go" he had almost forgotten what it felt like to wake up to a woman, he could still smell her perfume on his skin. He laughed to himself as he remembered the look on her face when he pulled her down to the bed and when he nuzzled her cheek. God she felt good! _"Oh Isabella, you've done a number on me," _Dave thought to himself. "What the hell am I thinking?! I don't even know this girl! I found out what she did ten minutes ago! All I know is that she delivered hunter and Randy's babies, was raised by nuns, and is a Doctor." Dave raged within his own head, then finally with a sigh said _"Well Batista, you better get ready to find out"_ Dave thought to himself as he out his towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom and put on a white wife beater and a pair of blue athletic shorts. Dave opened the door and made his way down the hall to find Rebecca and Isa cracking eggs, cutting fruits, and alternating shifts at the stove he stood there and watched Isa work for a little she had removed her hoodie and was kneading dough and singing

_I come to the garden alone,  
while the dew is still on the roses,  
and the voice I hear, falling on my ear,  
The Son of God discloses.  
And He walks with me, and He talks with me,  
And He tells me I am His own,  
And the joy we share as we tarry there,  
None other has ever known…._

Rebecca began to chime in with her singing

_He speaks, and the sound of His voice,  
Is so sweet the birds hush their singing,  
and the melody that He gave to me,  
within my heart is ringing.  
And He walks with me, and He talks with me,  
And He tells me I am His own,  
And the joy we share as we tarry there,  
None other has ever known…_

"So what are these excellent smells and who is singing with those beautiful voices?" Shawn asked as walked in from the deck and kissed Rebecca. "Hey Tiffany, why don't you help us?" Isa suggested. "Sure…hey Steph and Marissa…you guys game?" asked Tiffany. Isa, Paul, and Shane all cried "NO" in unison. This caused everyone including Stephanie and Marissa to laugh. "Uhhh….Sammy?...You in?" Isa asked extending a blue apron with clouds on it to Sam. "Absolutely" Sam replied as she began putting the apron on and tying the back of it. Dave walked in and sat down with the rest of the guys. "Hey, somebody slept in this morning!" Ric greeted as he sipped his coffee. "Nah I was just too comfortable to move" Dave replied as he greeted the other men. "Was Isa ok with her sleeping arrangements?" Paul asked in a hushed voice. "Yeah, she was fine Paul she was dead asleep when I got in bed and happy this morning" Dave stated looking at Isa. Paul nodded and looked at her cutting biscuits and chatting with his wife.

Stephanie came and sat down with Dave and Paul "And how are you two handsome gentlemen doing?" Stephanie asked as she kissed Paul's cheek. "So how do you like your roommate?" Stephanie asked in a clearly more tactful manner than her husband. "She's great, let's me hog the covers and she doesn't snore, she's a bit of a squirmer, but she sure is lovely" Dave told Stephanie truthfully. "Well good, Dave I'm glad you two you are getting along" Stephanie responded pleasantly surprised. Isa walked up to the table "Breakfast should be up soon," Isa said nearly breathless locking eyes with Dave for just a moment. "Hey, let's hurry it up in there!" Randy shouted with a smirk. "Randy, Sweetheart, I couldn't do it when I was delivering your daughter, what makes you think I could do it now?" Isa said returning his smirk. "That was a baby, this is breakfast!" Randy whined. "The biscuits will be done in 15 minutes, and honey I think you and I both know that you can't rush perfection" Isa said as she rubbed Randy's shoulders. "Just make sure they don't burn, ok?" Randy replied. To which Isa hit him in the head with her dish towel as he swatted her backside. "Randall Keith!" Isa yelped in surprise. Isa swatted him on the back of the head and made a break for it. "Oh it's on!" Randy cried as he chased her down. A few minutes later Randy returned with Isa over his shoulder. "Randall Keith Orton put me down!!!" Isa exclaimed. "What and miss all the fun of you being at my mercy?" Randy laughed as he began mercilessly spanking her. "Randy! Own! Randy! Stop! Stop!" Isa half laughed half screamed. Calling the first person, well only person she thought of that day. "Dave! Help Me! Help Me!" A few moments later, she felt two very big arms grab her from Randy and gently pick her up bridal style. "My Hero," Isa sighed. "Anything else Milady?" Dave asked in a mock dignified tone. "Yes, could you carry me into the kitchen" Isa replied as she put her arms around his neck and giggled. Dave complied and began to walk her back inside off the deck. Isa sighed and laid her head on Dave's chest and began to breath normally again. "What made you ask me to carry you back here?" Dave asked. "Biscuits" Isa replied. "I learned to cook at the convent, I learned to make all sorts of things and one day I was helping Aunt Linda with Breakfast and I made these biscuits, and they have been staples of every major McMahon Breakfast since". Isa explained. "Oh just in time, oh whoops could you sit me down for a minute please?" Isa asked as she gently slid out of Dave's arms. "Thank you" Isa replied. "You're welcome, so you're a doctor and a cook?" Dave laughed "No, I'm a doctor but I'm definitely no four star chef but I do enjoy it. What about you? What do you like?" Isa asked looking up at him as she pulled the biscuits out of the oven. "Well…" Dave trailed off. "Well? I just saw your erect penis this morning Dave I don't think things can get much worse" Isa giggled "Ok, I collect lunchboxes." Dave replied. "Oh….that's it…I thought you were going to say you were addicted to porn or something" Isa said not looking up from the basket she was preparing. Dave blinked twice and then laughed. "You know I never would have guessed you as a doctor," Dave said more to himself then to her "What do I look too sexy to be one of those too?" Isa asked looking up from the basket with a smirk. "No, I mean you're sexy, but I always thought of Doctors as those old guys with the mirror things on their heads and the scrubs with the ducks all over them" Isa looked surprised and then gave a nervous laugh. "No, I wear the scrubs but I never really understood what the mirror thing was for. "From your personality, I never would have guessed you as a wrestler." Isa said walking over to the cookie sheet to check the temperature of the biscuits. "What would you have guessed me as?" Dave asked stepping more closely to her "I don't know…so what do they call you in the ring? Other than Dave Batista?" Isa asked noticing the closeness. Suddenly she flinched from pain and looked down she burned the tip of her finger on a biscuit. "Well..." Isa asked holding her hands. Then she felt Dave take both her burned hand in his and began tending to it. Once he had it under cool water. He simply replied. "The Animal"

"Why do they call you 'The Animal'?" Isa inquired. "Well I'm an 'Animal' in the ring" Dave replied. "You'll have to show me sometime…" Isa trailed off. Isa noticed that Isa's hand was now covering Dave's._ "Oh, Baby I would love to show you way more then that"_ Dave took his free hand and brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face. "Thanks." Isa sighed as she moved closer to Dave, looking up at him. Her breaths came less frequently but they were heavier and her stomach fluttered. For the first time in Isa's life she had an idea of what desire felt like. "Hey Isa!" Randy's voice pulled them both out of what she thought was about to happen. "Just a second" Isa called back not breaking her gaze from Dave's. With a sigh Isa leaned up and placed a feather light kiss on Dave's cheek "Thank you," she murmured, and with that went to grab specula to put the biscuits into the basket. "Anytime…_Sexy," Dave responded_ making sure to whisper the last part in her ear before walking out. Isa gasped at the closeness, and before she could respond he was back out on the deck with everyone else. She kept replaying his words over and over again in her head. _"This is what they call being ready"_ she thought as a rush of butterflies ran though her. She gathered her thoughts away from Dave's lips and managed to fit a few more biscuits in the basket and made her way out to the deck.

A/N: Ok so I don't own the song either it's a hymn called "In the Garden" Thanks for the feedback!! R+R :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Isa

Chapter 5

Dave was ready to punch Randy in the face! _"I was so close! God damn it!"_ Dave raged as he watched Isa walk out the kitchen and place the basket onto the table, her pink sweatshirt was now back on in order to battle the wind coming from the beach combined with the early morning air.

"Wow, it's so beautiful…I didn't realize the view when I was out here yesterday" Stephanie commented. "I know me neither, I love the ocean…." Isa trailed off.

Dave just watched her talk to people and laugh. They eventually found themselves in conversation amongst all the chatter. They had both determined that Dave was a nerd (due to his lunchbox collecting and love for Star Wars and Science Fiction) and she was a nerd (because of her early high school graduation and having been raised in a convent). Dave found out a lot about her early life. Her father and Mother died in a car accident when she was 9 months, but her parents left her to the eldest sister Diana Edwards rather than the youngest sister Linda. Dave told her about his early life. He told her about his mother and his life growing up in Washington, D.C. Isa seemed particularly interested in his "automobile expertise"

"So how does one hotwire a car?" Isa said leaning in across the table. Dave couldn't help but laugh. He was cut off before he could answer. "So what are we doing today?" Marissa asked putting her coffee down. "Personally, I would like to lounge around the pool today. I think I will battle the ten foot surf tomorrow but today I want to be lazy." Tiffany suggested. "I agree" Marissa chimed in. "My back is screaming hot tub!" Ric added. "So pool it is?" Stephanie confirmed. With nods from everyone began clearing the table.

******************************************************************************

Isa decided to let Dave have the room to put on his trunks and was sitting in Stephanie's room deciding which bathing suit she was going to wear. "So which one do you think I should wear?" Isa asked fingering the strings of a white bikini with pink floral print.

Stephanie walked over and looked at the five Isa had lain out. "Which one do you think Dave would like?" Stephanie asked making sure Paul was out of earshot. Isa's head shot up "It's not for Dave I just couldn't decide…" Isa stammered "Isabella, you suck at lying you always have and you always will…you couldn't steal a cookie when you were ten and you can't hide the fact that you are hot for Dave Batista now!" Stephanie countered.

Isa's blush confirmed Stephanie's theory. "I knew it; I saw the way you two were looking at each other! Have you two done anything yet?" Stephanie asked in an excited tone so as to cover up her nervousness. "No! Of course not! Dave hasn't done anything to me and I haven't done anything to him…not even kiss, but I thought we were going to today in the kitchen." Isa explained in an almost disappointed tone. Stephanie was relieved and yet excited for Isa. She was happy that Isa had a growing crush on Dave, but she didn't want Dave to take advantage of Isa either. Stephanie thought Dave was a great guy but he also knew how he went through women like most women went through underwear. "He gives me butterflies Stephanie that's all," Isa said trying to convince herself more than Stephanie that she wasn't getting feelings for Dave.

"He gives you butterflies, Isa?!" Stephanie asked giving her a surprised look. "Well, yes he's nice and funny but big and strong and I really want to see what he does when he wrestles…find out why they call him 'The Animal' " Isa said with a smile. Stephanie looked at her wide eyed. "Isa, honey….trust me when I say this…ok?" Stephanie said with a serious look on her face. "Ok" Isa responded getting a little freaked out. "Red bikini" Stephanie grinned. "Ok!" Isa replied and scampered off into Stephanie's bathroom. _"Well Isa…what Paul doesn't know won't give him a poo hemorrhage, but I'll be watching Dave too"_

******************************************************************************

Dave sat outside the pool with his feet in the water talking to Shawn and Rebecca. "I'm glad you're here, I feel like we never see anyone since Shawn went to Smackdown!" Rebecca as she rested her arms on the edge of the pool where she was floating. "I know, I think I've been kind of out of touch with everyone for these last few months." Dave replied not responding to anyone in particular. "So Dave, how about our dear Isabella?" Shawn asked ribbing him as Rebecca slapped his arm. "What about her? She's a sweet lady I like her a lot" Dave replied. Neither Shawn nor Dave was taking in to account the shadow looming over them. Rebecca began to signal a warning, but was quickly signaled to stop.

"You like her a lot? Dave you've got to give me _something_ here. You sleep in the same room as her, you rescued her from Randy's _dastardly_ clutches because you were the _first_ person she called upon, you stayed in the kitchen with her for about a good ten minutes, and there was not an entire time during breakfast that you weren't catching each other's eyes or staring at each other. Do you really expect me to believe you don't have any interest in her at all?" Dave was starting to get annoyed for reasons unknown to him. "She's beautiful, Shawn" Dave snapped.

"Whoa Dave…you looked kind of out of it I was just trying to cheer you up?" Shawn replied a little taken aback by Dave's harsh reaction.

"Is that your idea of cheering me up, by bringing me to a beach house full of husbands and wives and sticking me in a bed with possibly the _most_ gorgeous, intelligent, kind woman on earth a woman whose only flaw is_ maybe_ that she's never even seen a hard on before…you wanna know what I think of her Shawn…I think that I want to pound the hell out of her!" Dave nearly growled neither one of them noticing that the shadow had just left them.

"I would love for nothing more than to take her back to that big bed and give it to her, but when I'm around her I can barely get words out, when I'm with her I can't put the moves on her not because I don't want to but I truly cannot do it. She's different, Shawn I've only known her a day and I can already tell…and the worst part is, is I don't know if it's her or if it's the part of me that's trying to get over Angie…all I know is that I can't take my eyes off her I can't stop thinking about her and I can't get to two decent words out when I'm around her and it scares the crap out of me!" Dave finished as he stood up and walked away.

Shawn just shook his head thanking God up above no one was around to hear it but he, Randy, and Rebecca…or so he thought

******************************************************************************

"_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid"_ Isa thought, well Isa didn't know what to think. Paul had always warned her about guys that would take advantage of her but she never would have guessed that from Dave.

She stopped to look at herself wanted to look good when she went out there something she thought Stephanie was trying to hint at but didn't have the strength to say outwardly. She'd been doing it since they were kids and so that's what Isa did. Isa wore a red bikini the bottoms were cut low and looked like they had been painted on to her backside. The top was a spaghetti strap underwire halter top that supported and not to mention showed off her boobs beautifully. She didn't opt for a cover up; no she just grabbed her towel and went. Her skin glistened from a combination of suntan lotion and tanning oil. She was so excited it was the first time she ever wanted to flirt with or entice a man before. All she wanted to do now was run away and hide, and then as she turned the corner the one person she wanted to run and hide from the most was right there in front of her. He was walking briskly almost running until he saw her.

Dave stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what Isa was wearing. His mouth began to water and his heart began to pound in his chest. All of a sudden, Dave was _seriously _regretting have walked away from the cold waters of the pool. "Isabella…" Dave tried not to growl. He was glad he was wearing his shades because he knew his eyes were running over her curves hungrily. Something was wrong though with her though very wrong. Every step toward her, she took one back. Her bright blue glittering eyes were now cold with fear. "Isa what's wrong?" Dave said soothingly as he grabbed her hand. "Don't touch me," Isa snapped in a cold voice pulling her smaller hand away. "What?" Dave replied in shock.

"What's wrong David, What's wrong? Where do you want me to start 'I want to pound the hell out of her' or my only flaw may be that I have never seen a hard on before" Isa replied in a calm but quavering voice.

"Oh God…you heard that…" Dave sighed and then drew back and punched a wall making Isa yelp. "Isa please listen to me…ok…that's all I ask and if you don't like what I have to say then all you have to do is say the word and I will pack my bags leave this house and you will never see me again" Dave pleaded.

"Alright" Isa finally managed with a sigh. "When I said that to Shawn, I was frustrated and I will tell you why I was married once, and with my job it was rocky and the temptations involved made things even worse, well we finally got a divorce it was heartbreaking In fact, I went to her wedding the day before we arrived here and I found out the man she was marrying and she had been together before we were divorced a year and a half to be exact. The point is I gave into every single temptation that came my way after that. I took women by dozens. I didn't care when an offer came my way I took it. Anything other than that hurt to think about, that's why I almost backed out on coming. I didn't want to see everyone together here and know that I was alone, but then I saw you. I didn't know you were coming, and when I saw you I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I had seen beautiful women many times, the physical part I mean. You never flaunted you never flounced, you were sweet and good, and when we shared a bed and we just slept together…it was my favorite part of the day. I don't even know you but I can't stop thinking about you. For the first time in my life I didn't see a woman as an itch that needed to be scratched I saw you as a woman that I wanted desperately to know and enjoy." Dave finally finished. Isa nodded and looked up at him and then took both of his hands in hers and kissed his cheek. "I understand," she whispered gently and smiled. "And I am so sorry," Dave replied giving her hands a gentle squeeze." What was her name?" Isa asked quietly. "Angie" Dave replied. "I'm sorry" Isa said. "Don't be," Dave replied as he kissed her hand. Before Dave released it Isa took back her grip. "Let's go swimming!" Isa said with a laugh as they walked back toward the pool. _"Good, because right now I could use the cold water"_ Dave thought as he watched her walk ahead.

A/N: Ok here are the next couple chapters I could really use some suggestions on what to do with Isa and Dave next…any ideas would be great, but please keep criticism constructive! thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok here's the next installment for you guys! Chapter 7 coming shortly Thanks so much to GodessWriteroftheNight and Bingobaby! These next two chapters are for you two!

Chapter 6

Isa giggled to herself when she saw the looks on the faces of Shawn and Rebecca when they walked back through the gates of the pool. _"Dave you got exlplaining to do."_ Isa shook her head and dove into the large pool. She was met, as expected, by Rebecca. "Are you ok, honey?" Rebecca asked trying to soothe her.

"Yeah I'm fine, Rebecca. Dave and I discussed what was said and he explained everything to me, He told about how his marriage had ended and how being with women after his divorce was like….scratching the proverbial itch if you will, since it helped him cope with the pain which is why he almost didn't come on this vacation…the pain was still there. Angie's wedding was what made him change his mind because he found out that she had been cheating on him with the man she was marrying, and when he came here he found me and he didn't see me as a body like the women he always slept with but he saw a person he wanted to know…someone he could feel for and to be honest I think it frightened him a little bit. I understood and we are fine now," Isa replied pulling her hair back with the hair tie she found on her wrist.

"Isa, I know Dave and he doesn't just pour his heart out there is no way he explained that much to you…you did that fill in the blanks thing didn't you?" Rebecca prodded. "What fill in the blanks thing?" Isa responded resting on the wall of the pool. Rebecca nodded and then smiled. "That nun thing where someone tells you something and you automatically understand them…it's what makes you such a good doctor…it's your gift from God" Rebecca whispered gently.

All of a sudden the two women were subjected to abnormally sized splash. "Randy!" Both women cried in Unison.

************************************************************************

"Look Shawn, I'm really sorry about earlier. I was just really aggravated about Angie and how I'm starting to feel about Isa." Dave began to explain.

"It's ok, Dave Rebecca filled me in. Isa is a sheltered girl but she has a way of seeing through people, and I know if you weren't being sincere she would be able to tell. I just feel really protective of her. I've known that girl since she was 15, man she's like a little sister to me, Hunter, Shane, and Randy. Ric loves her like she was his daughter. I just want what's best for her; just try not to rush her, man." Shawn replied shaking Dave's hand.

"Don't worry about rushing her Shawn, we haven't even kissed yet," Dave responded with a laugh. Dave and Shawn sat back and watched as Isa and Rebecca splashed around with Shane, Stephanie, Rebecca, and Randy. Sam, Paul Tiffany, and Ric began crowding around to see what was going on in the circle of friends.

"Ok so, old school rules…" Stephanie began. "Four teams, two heats, and one team of winners." Shane added. "So how are we going to do this team wise?" Randy asked. "Hey Paul…Game time!" Stephanie called to her husband. "Uh oh!" Isa chimed in "Is that Motor Head I hear off in the distance?" Isa laughed. "Hey! You don't talk shit about Motor Head!" Paul scolded as Isa busted out laughing.

"Shawn and Rebecca, you guys in?" "Rebecca and Shawn nodded enthusiastically. "Ok so that's two teams…" Isa trailed off, just as Shane and Marissa volunteered to be the third team.

"Alright…Randy and Samantha?" Isa began to prod. "Oh no!! I still have scars from 'Survivor Series: Pool Style '06' and there is no way in hell I am getting my head busted again_"_ Sammy said holding her hands up. "Well I need a sub, and Isa you're it!" Randy said picking up and throwing Isa up onto his shoulders like she was a sack of potatoes.

Dave watched as Isa sat laughing on Randy's shoulders. "Well are we going to cut a promo or get this thing moving?! Where's our ref?" Isa exclaimed as she scratched a very happy Randy's head. Her request was met by the Nature Boy himself. Randy couldn't help but feel a little tinge as he watched the two laughed together. _"There is no way I'm getting jealous over a game of Chicken"_ Dave told himself as he took a seat by Sam. "So what is this?" Dave asked Sam neither one taking their eyes off of the events that were unfolding.

"Think of it as Chicken but in true McMahon fashion," Sam explained "It's kind of like Survivor Series meets the Royal Rumble, they take it very seriously. I've never seen Isa play before she normally refs." Sam laughed. "Oh they're starting" Tiffany said with whisper of amusement.

************************************************************************

The first heat began it was Rebecca and Shawn versus Paul and Steph. _"This one should be interesting"_ Isa thought to herself with a smirk.

She thought back to her time playing Chicken. She was in her very first bathing suit, in the very first swimming pool she had ever seen in person. It was in the McMahon's back yard. She was nine, and she sat on her Cousin Shane's shoulders and took on Stephanie who sat on another friend of Shane's shoulders. She didn't understand the first time she did it. Stephanie pushed her off Shane's shoulders and she went under. Shane rescued her, gave her a hug, and told her to get back on the horse. Isa became an expert after that and it was bar none her favorite pool game. _"The question is now…have I still got it?"_ Isa thought to herself, giggling at how seriously she still took this game.

A splash pulled Isa out of her thoughts. Stephanie stood triumphant on Paul's shoulders. Randy let her down and began his infamous "pep talks" he was so famous for giving her. "Ok, Bella Beautiful...it's time to shake the rust off and start kicking some ass" Randy said in a hushed so as to "Pump her up" he leaned his head up against hers and did a gentle forehead to forehead touch. Before Randy hoisted Isa back up on to his shoulders. "Alright let's make it rain Baby girl!" Randy said with a pound of their knuckles Isa went up against Marissa and Shane. _"Here goes nothing"_ she thought to herself

************************************************************************

Dave's fist's clenched when he saw how close Randy and Isa were. Despite his logic telling him otherwise, he didn't like seeing her on another man's shoulders. He didn't like seeing another man put his head so close to her that his mouth was literally just _inches _away from hers something he hadn't even gotten to do yet. He would have if Randy hadn't interrupted them earlier this morning.

"You know I used to be jealous when it came to Randy and Isa too…" Sam commented. "Huh?" Dave answered temporarily breaking from nearly seeing red. "I used to be jealous too when it came to Randy and Isa. When I first met Isa it was when Randy and I had first started dating. Randy had a doctor's appointment so; I decided to surprise him with lunch. I show up and I walk in, and there is Isa hugging Randy and he was kissing her hair. I was so mad I slapped Randy as hard as I could and called poor Isa names that I don't think she even knew the meanings of at the time." Sam reminisced whimsically.

"So what did you do?" Dave asked in a little bit of shock at hearing this. "Well I didn't have a chance to do anything really. Isa told me who she was. The reason she was hugging him was because he was her first official patient. She had just passed her licensing exam to practice medicine. I was so angry that I didn't see the happy tears she was crying. I think we apologized to each other for about a good half hour…I know there isn't and never would be anything between them. Both of them have said so, well, more so Randy than Isa, to be frank I don't ever think anything she ever thought about Randy went beyond holding hands. I guess what I'm trying to get at is that if seeing her with someone else even someone who poses you no threat bothers you then go get her Dave…claim her….or at least asks her out on a date! I know that this may be scary for you, but I will tell you now…Isa brought my baby into the world as well as care for her, and she cared for my husband through all the injuries and pain. She is amazing, and you would be a total dipshit to pass her up because you were too much of a pussy to put it on the line again. You just need to suck it up, put on your game face, and go get your woman!" Sam finally breathed.

"Wow, is that how you keep Randy in line at home?" Dave laughed. "Damn Skippy!" was Sam's only response. The conversation ended just in time to see Isa take down Marissa, and Randy and Isa strike Randy's signature "greatness" pose as they got ready for their next opponent. "And then there were two…" Isa trailed off. "Bring it on!" Stephanie mock challenged Isa. "Oh baby, it's been here."

"There's going to be a shoooowwww!!" Shawn said excitedly taking a seat by Dave. "I love it when these two go at it!" Shane chimed in.

Dave turned his attention to Isa and her cousin. "Watch it Edwards, we don't want to have a wardrobe accident…" Stephanie taunted with an evil grin on her face. "You're right Levesque we wouldn't" Isa replied flexing her fingertips and securely locking her legs around Randy's torso as the two began to grapple. Isa pushed Stephanie back as she reached for the knot behind Isa's neck Stephanie struggled to regain her balance as Isa and Randy closed in. Isa grabbed a hold of Stephanie while her balance was off and began to thrash back and forth sending Paul off balance. However, Stephanie wasn't going down without a fight. She began to match Isa's thrashes which were beginning to send Randy off balance. Isa had kept her thrashes fairly weak. Then she saw her opportunity when Stephanie was thrown off balance by one of her own particularly harder thrashes. Isa thrashed one more time as hard as she could and sent Stephanie and Paul into the water with a splash!

"The winners and still champions…" Isa exclaimed as Randy hoisted Isa down and was now holding her bridal style and doing a victory lap around the pool. Dave gritted his teeth when he saw Randy parading around the pool with a giggling Isa, _his_ Isa. Samantha's words began to play in the back of his head. _"Time to put your game face on, Batista" _Dave thought as he took his shirt off and jumped in.

************************************************************************

Isa was enjoying her victory lap with Randy when she heard Dave's voice. "Mind if I take a lap with the champ, Randy?" Dave asked holding out his large arms. Randy looked confused for a minute and then smirked "Alright, Dave, take good care of her" Randy replied.

Dave smiled at the small brunette that was looking up. "That was one hell of a chicken fight!" Dave said with a laugh. "Yeah well…you know…" Isa said in a cocky tone before laughing. "So, what are you doing tonight?" Dave asked. "Well Dave I wasn't thinking past a shower and some tanning. How about you?" Isa replied wrapping her arms around the animal's neck. She hadn't noticed what he looked like with his shirt off until today. He was perfect she traced one of the lines on his pec with her finger while she waited for a response. "Well I was thinking maybe we could have some dinner. Just the two of us." Dave responded hoping she couldn't tell he was nervous.

"I'd love too! What did you have in mind?" Isa asked. "What would you like? What's your favorite?" Dave asked pacing the pool with Isa in his arms. "My favorite is whatever I'm craving at the moment." Isa answered as she rested her head on Dave's shoulder. "What are you craving?" Dave whispered in her ear, thanking God for cold water. "Boneless Buffalo Wings and cold beer," Isa answered with a grin. "I want to eat it on the beach though." Isa added "Well Milady, your wish is my command. I'll pick you up from our room at 7!" Dave replied grandly. Isa laughed looking up at him.

A few moments later Dave sat her on the far wall of the pool. He looked over to Find Ric, Randy, Shane, and Paul staring at him. "What's up?" Dave asked getting ready for the interrogation that was about to ensue.

"So what was that?" Paul asked cooly. "What was what?" Dave responded just as cooly. "The past two days you haven't taken your eyes off Isa once, and vice versa. Then you go and whisk her off into a corner." Randy chimed in. "Not to mention the fact that since she got here you have been looking at her like she was a popsicle." Shane added. "So what's going on?" Ric asked.

"Whoa, look guys, I asked Isa if she wanted to go to dinner tonight that's all! Secondly, Isa is a beautiful woman who wouldn't check her out, but whatever you guys think I'm after is wrong. Isa is different and I like her, plus she said yes." Dave responded.

"Good for the both of you Dave, but I think I speak for all of us when I say that Isa is practically my daughter and I would give my left arm for her the same way I would any of my other children. I want what's best for her. If you make her happy then I'm happy, but if you hurt her so help me I will tear you limb from limb." Ric responded in a calm un-Nature Boy like tone.

"Ric, Paul, Shane, Randy…I like Isa. I asked her out. She said yes. We are going to have dinner. You guys are my boys, but we are both consenting adults. Besides I wouldn't dream of hurting her anyway." Dave said looking back at Isa who was laughing at something Marissa had said. "Alright, you have my blessings" Paul said patting Dave's shoulder. The other men nodded in agreement. Dave just shook his head and laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: again….I own nothing but Isa

A/N: Here's Chapter 7

Isa did everything but squeal as she danced around in the shower. She was so excited…her first date, not to mention her first time alone with Dave that they weren't sleeping! Isa stepped out, dried off excitedly, and rubbed herself down with some Davidoff 'Cool Water' lotion Tiffany had lent her.

Isa still had to laugh at the fuss all the girls were making over her date. Stephanie gave her jewelry to wear, Tiffany gave her the lotion and a purse, Marissa leant her sandals, and Rebecca leant Isa a dress. Isa smiled at the things she was given.

Isa loved her dress; it reminded her of the sundresses the Mother Superior used to give her to wear in the spring. Only this one wasn't nearly as modest. It was simple strapless with an empire waist that went all the way down to her toes. Marissa called it a Maxi dress. It was white and covered in emerald green floral print with white crochet detailing around the bust and top of the waist. Isa shivered and spun around with excitement as she looked at herself in it. Her jewelry was simple, big gold hoops and carved wooden bangles stacked on her right wrist. She wore simple leather thong sandals that buckled around her ankles. She kept her make-up natural, and she let her hair dry in waves. A dainty white clutch finished off her outfit.

Just as she was putting the finishing touches on she heard a knock at the door _"It's only 6:45"_ Isa thought. She opened the door to find Paul. "Hi, what's going on?" Isa asked giving Paul a hug. "I just wanted to see if you were almost ready. Dave's shaken like its prom night out there." Paul chuckled. "Yeah, I just finished I'm so excited Paul! Dave is so nice!" Isa gushed. "I'm glad I just wanted to make sure he was, just if he tries anything…." Paul began. Isa turned around partly amused and partly annoyed. "Paul, Dave has already told me about his issues with women. He won't do anything I can tell…" Isa answered. "You know I hate it when you do that, right?" Paul responded. "What?" Isa asked playing with her hair in front of the mirror. "That fills in the blanks nun thing!" Paul answered. Isa gave an exasperated sigh before laughing. "I love you, Paul" Isa replied giving him a hug.

*************************************************************************************

Dave knocked on the door. He could hear her feet padding lightly across the floor lightly. His heart did flip flops when he heard the click of the lock. His pulse quickened as the door opened, and he had to clench his jaw to keep it from dropping when he saw her.

"You look beautiful…" Dave practically stammered. "You look handsome, too" Isa said in a hushed voice smiling back up at him. "These are for you," Dave said handing her the bouquet of pink lilies and white tulips he'd nearly forgotten. "They're beautiful!" Isa gasped "Thank you!" she added gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck and reached up to hug him. Dave pulled her close realizing that this was the first time they had ever embraced each other.

"I'm going to go put these in water, and then we can go ok" Isa said picking up an empty pitcher that had been sitting on her nightstand. Soon, her flowers were sitting by her bed, and they were on their way out the door.

*************************************************************************************

Isa was having an amazing time so far, but her curiosity was beginning to eat at her. Dave had blindfolded her once he got her into the rental. "Where are you taking me, David?" Isa asked Dave poking at him lightly. "It's a surprise, Isabella" Dave responded kissing her poking hand. Right as she began to come back with a snappy comment the car stopped and the engine went off.

Isa heard Dave's door open and shut. She heard his steps around the car, and then heard hers open. Isa gasped as Dave picked her up in his arms. She could smell the cool salty air mix in with his cologne, and she could hear waves crashing. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach going full speed ahead as she tightened her embrace around Dave's neck.

After a few quiet minutes of walking Dave sat her down and united her blindfold. Dave carried her to a blanket in the middle of the beach, right in front of the sunset. Isa looked over to find Dave holding out a beer for her to take. "David this is…perfect" Isa breathed gently. "I try" Dave said holding out a foam box and a stack of napkins for her to take. "Yum! You read my mind…All that waiting can really bring out a girls appetite!" Isa prodded. "I took a wrong turn…cut me some slack!" Dave prodded back. "Seriously?" Isa gasped taking a bite out of her now blue cheese covered wing. "Yeah we're only about 15 minutes away from the beach, I missed the turn before we should have taken and got lost trying to find my way back." Dave laughed taking a swig of his beer.

"So you never did answer my question?" Isa stated as she munched on a wing thoughtfully. "Which one…you're full of them." Dave teased. "Hey" Isa responded throwing a balled up paper napkin at him. "How does one hot wire a car? I'm really curious." Isa whined. "Well, in short, you run a wire from the red coil wire in the engine to the positive side of the battery and start the car" Dave explained "Hmmm…that must only work on older model cars 2004 and older. I know my Range Rover has a kill switch and all my wire coils are covered." Isa responded. "That's true…you know your way around a car, huh?" Dave answered in a voice that sounded pleasantly surprised. "I can change my oil and change and rotate my tires, and that's about the extent of my expertise." Isa answered shrugging her shoulders and focusing on licking the sauce off her fingers.

Dave watched her full pink lips curl around her finger intently; his mind was immediately sent into sexual overdrive. There was nothing sexy, no intentions in any gesture she made, but to Dave everything she did was seductive. The way she sauntered down the hallways, the way her breasts pushed up when she needed dough, and the way her lips parted when she slept. Dave felt like he could go on forever.

"So why didn't you become a nun?" Dave asked after a couple minutes. "Well, I never got my calling," Isa explained. "All women who join the sisterhood get their call to serve God at some point or another in their lives, a lot of the women there would talk about the moment when the lord called them. I mean I considered it, but I listened to them talk about their calling and I just knew it hadn't happened. I was meant for something else. I did have to wear the jumper and veil though" Isa explained. "Why?" Dave asked laughing curiously.

"Because of my body, one day a man came in to the convent's church one day when 12 and I was wearing a sundress. I didn't know the man's business there, so I said hello and went about my work…Well about an hour goes by and the man walks out of the church, he walks over to the garden where I'm working and begins talking to me. Well, I didn't start to get a bad feeling until I started to watch the way his eyes were moving. No man I had ever met moved their eyes the way he did when he talked to me. He began asking me questions about myself "What do you like?" and "Do you have a boyfriend?" then he asked "Are you a virgin?" I told him it was none of his business and I tried to excuse myself as politely as I could muster. When I turned around he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me go until I answered his question. I told him he was beginning to hurt me but he wouldn't let me go. He started talking to me and asking questions that I look back on now that I know the meanings of them now, were just vile. By the time he told me how good he could give it to me I screamed." Isa finished.

"What happened after you screamed?" Dave asked trying to hide how much this story was pissing him off. "Well the man put his hand over my mouth and as he was beginning to drag me to his car, Father Landon came to my rescue. He was about your size, maybe a little bit smaller. He had just taken his profession of vows, so he was only a little bit older than I am now. Well, he turned the man around and punched the man right in the face and told him to find another parish to be a part of. He took me in to my aunt, and once she called me down she told me that what happened wasn't my fault but I couldn't wear sundresses anymore. I had to wear a jumper and veil. When I asked her why, she said because my body was developing and that man had it quite clear that it was becoming apparent. So from that moment on I wore the jumper and veil around the convent until I went to college. We never heard of the man again. " Isa finished.

"So tell me more about living with your Mom, and living in D.C." Isa said dreamily "Well, when I was living in D.C. I was living in a pretty bad area, but I told you that. My mom was a good lady, really strong. One of my favorite people there was my Grandfather; he was a real driven guy. A lot of people liked him. He passed away though…a little over ten years ago." Isa nodded. "Want to play a game?" Isa asked opening another beer for herself and offering him one. "Sure. What do you suggest?" Dave Responded. "The question game, one of us asks a question the other one has to answer honestly no lies and no passing and the person who answers gets to ask a question of his/her own." Isa answered "Ok" Dave agreed.

"I'll start, How old are you?" Isa asked.

"39" Dave answered "How old are you?"

"25" Isa responded "Do you…have any children?"

"2 girls Keliani is 21 and Athena is 17" Dave answered "What type of music, do you like?"

"Well that was a hell of a subject change…I like everything" Isa laughed. "What are your daughters like?"

"Well Keliani, we don't speak very much. Her mother and I, we don't get along she told the girls that I didn't want them and I didn't love them. Well, I got custody of Athena so we were able to build a relationship, but Keliani had already made up her mind about me. Athena is a great kid, good student, great kid. I couldn't have asked for a better kid." Dave answered. Isa could tell this was a sad subject for him. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Well that was one heck of a subject change…but for the most part I like everything" Isa replied. "What's your full name?"

"David Michael Bautista, Jr." Dave responded. "What's your full name?"

"David Michael…I like it. My full name is Isabella Jane Edwards. Well Isabella Jane Mary Edwards if you include the saint's name the women at the convent gave me…" Isa trailed off. "If you could be doing anything other than what we are doing right now, what would you be doing?"

"Ew that's a good one" Dave said setting his beer down and turning to face her. Dave contemplated knowing full well exactly what he would be doing. "Well…" Isa said moving closer to him "come on" she added this time smacking his arm for emphasis. "I would be doing this…" Dave said as he pressed his lips to Isa's. Isa's surprise soon turned to enjoyment as Dave pulled her into his arms. Dave coaxed her mouth open and began to explore her.

Isa wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She was unsure what to do, but Dave went slowly and she followed his movements. She could taste the cold beer in his mouth, and she could feel her body meld into his. The two kissed until they couldn't breathe anymore. Dave and Isa panted hard "That's another first you gave me," Isa laughed as she leaned her head against Dave's. Dave laughed for a minute. "Dave?" Isa asked as he pulled her on to his lap. "Yes Milady?" Dave responded dreamily. "Can you kiss me again?" Isa asked shyly. "You don't even have to ask…" Dave responded before placing his lips on hers again, this was different though. It was still slow but it had fire to it. Dave had to fight to control himself not wanting to scare Isa.

*************************************************************************************

Isa felt like she was floating on a thunder cloud. She was enveloped in Dave's big arms, and sitting firmly on his lap, but she felt something else going through her and it felt like her blood had become lava. It was different, too clean to be lust, but too fiery to be love. _Passion!!_ Isa finally felt romantic passion. People weren't kidding when they described this feeling as electricity. She wanted to laugh and jump for joy. "So, what now Mr. Batista?" Isa asked as she laid her head on Dave's shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

Before Dave had a chance to answer the sky lightning cut through the sky, followed by a huge clap of thunder. Isa and Dave sprang up from where they were seated and began grabbing their things. Isa reached for the blanket and Dave grabbed their cooler. However, the two were sped up when it began to pour down rain.

By the time they reached the car they were both soaked to the skin. Despite, the rain Isa felt amazing she had just had her first kiss, and she couldn't imagine a better person to do so. "Do you want to watch a movie when we get home, I brought some with me?" Isa asked as Dave started the engine. "Sure what have you got?" Dave responded. "Well, I have Robin Hood: Men in tights, Pay It Forward….EW! Let's watch _History of the World_ it's so funny! Isa exclaimed. "Sure, I'll trust your taste on this one" Dave responded feeling slightly nervous about watching any movie entitled 'History of the World'.

Isa felt shivers run down her spine when she felt Dave's large hand close around hers. "You cold?" Dave asked her not taking his eyes off the road "a little she replied as they pulled up to a spotlight "a little" Isa replied gently. Dave reached in the back and pulled out a jacket and pulled it over Isa's small form. "There you go, Gorgeous" Dave added brushing his lips over her knuckles. Isa could already feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"We're here" Dave said pulling her out of her daze. Before Isa could respond Dave was opening her door and running her inside. "Go get the movie started and I'll be right there," Dave said running back out to the car to unload it. Isa shook her head and smiled as she made her way back to their bedroom. She went into her suitcase and pulled out her DVD and placed it in the player. Just as she was reaching for her sweats she heard her door click.

"Hey, I found a note on the kitchen table looks like everyone went out for the night." Dave stated holding up a yellow post-it. "Oh ok, I was just going to change the movie is in, I just have to change out this dress, you probably should too." Isa responded. "Yeah, I agree" Dave said absentmindedly. Isa's once flowing dress was now clinging to her body, and even worse the now sheer fabric showed everything down the stones resting on her navel. "When did you get your piercing? I didn't notice it until a just a second ago?" Dave asked as gathered her clothes and shut the bathroom door.

"I got it when I turned 18, Steph was with me when I had it done she said…'all girls do something crazy on their 18th birthday and I think this is the most tame' Isa responded laughing gently. "I have to agree with her on that one" Dave stated as he pulled a dry shirt on. Dave looked down feeling much more comfortable in a pair of black lounge pants and a hunter green t-shirt. He turned around when he heard the door click. Out walked Isa in a tight black tracksuit. Dave could tell that her jacket was the only thing standing between him and her beautiful tanned skin.

Isa smiled as she caught Dave staring at her body. _"Time to have some fun"_ Isa thought. Isa knew how to tease when she wanted to contrary to popular belief. She had started with the tracksuit, she knew how it clung to her body, and not wearing a bra helped too. _"I feel so slutty right now, but I'm going to bed soon anyways and it's not like I'm going anywhere else". _Isa sighed and pulled her hair back and managed to stretch her body out while her arms were still raised. Her motions arched her back, raised her breasts, and showed off a significant amount stomach to Dave. "Press play I'll be right back…" Isa trailed off as she sauntered out of the room. Isa grinned as she felt Dave's eyes burn into her backside.

Dave pressed the start button and lay back in the bed wondering how much he was going to be able to focus on. _"Lord have mercy…"_ He thought as she walked back in the room with two beers and one of the foam boxes "I thought we could pick up where we left off" Isa said gently as she crawled up onto the bed and offering Dave a beer, which he took. "Well if you wanna get technical…" Dave trailed off. "We weren't doing this when our date got interrupted, we were doing this" Dave added as he pressed his lips to hers. Dave felt her arms reach around his neck and her lower body move over him so she was straddling his hips. Her small frame was pressed up against his and he could feel her body melting into his.

Dave wrapped his arms around her waist and went up her back. He groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra and her jacket truly was the only thing standing between her and his aching hands. He had to re-position himself so that Isa couldn't feel the rising bulge in his pants. The last thing Dave wanted to do was risk scaring Isa or doing something she wasn't ready for. As badly as he wanted to rip her jacket open Dave knew he couldn't do it, not like this, Isa deserved better.

"What's wrong? don't stop…." Isa whined when Dave broke the kiss. "I can't do this…" Dave responded. "Do what?" Isa shot back. "Isa…I want you, and if we keep going I'm not going to be able to control myself, ok?" Dave answered trying to catch his breath and opening his beer. Isa just stared back at him, not sure what to do. "Did I do something wrong?" the smaller woman asked pulling her legs up to her chest. "No, no, no! Don't even think that! I just don't want to rush into anything…believe me there is _nothing_ wrong with you at all ok? You're perfect…" Dave trailed off. Isa relaxed and move closer, turning her attention to the movie.

"Oh! This is one of my favorite parts!" Isa exclaimed. "Is that…_Hugh Hefner_? Dave asked in shock. "Yep…" Isa grinned as she snuggled close to Dave. Isa was beginning to feel the effects of the beer on her. Her eyes were becoming heavy and she was fighting to stay awake. It wasn't until Mel Brooks was making his great escape that Isa realized Dave had nodded off too and she gently fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Isa

Chapter 8

Dave found himself waking up to Isa's soft breathing. He looked up to see the clock blinking _9:30 am_. He heard Isa sleepily whimper in protest as she lost her source of warmth. Dave chuckled quietly and pulled her under the warmth of the covers, smiling to himself as he watched her snuggle into the warmth of the blankets. He stopped himself just as he was going to touch her again _"Come on Dave, don't rush"_ He thought to himself as he made his way to the bathroom not waiting to get to the shower before stripping down. He jumped into the shower began scrubbing himself down. He continued his morning routine as he contemplated his blossoming relationship with Isa. It had been a long time since Dave had to practice self control with any woman, let alone one like Isa. He was almost excited for her to wake-up, so he could be with her and maybe steal a few early morning kisses before they got breakfast.

Dave smiled at the idea as he walked out of the bathroom and put on a clean pair of khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt. He turned when he heard a soft moan; Isa was stretching out on the bed back arched as another small moan escaped her full lips. Dave's mind began to race as he fought for self control. "Dave?" Isa murmured looking around. "Yes Milady?" Dave responded as a smile crossed her lips "Good Morning Sleeping Beauty, I was almost sad, I thought you weren't going to be the first person I saw for a few moments there" Isa smiled groggily as she propped herself up on her elbows. "Well, here I am…" Dave replied softly sitting down beside her and pressing his lips to hers. Isa smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled close to him. She nuzzled his neck and rose out of the bed.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up handsome, I will see you shortly," Isa whispered softly releasing him from her embrace. "Alright, I'm hoping Rebecca started breakfast." Dave responded giving her one last kiss on the nape of her neck as she made her way to the shower.

*************************************************************************************

Isa smiled as she dried off contemplating what the events of the day would be like. She moved around the room with a small smile on her face. She found a short pair of denim shorts and a simple white tank top and a short grey cardigan. Isa pulled her hair back into a simple twist and made her way to the kitchen to find Ric and Shawn standing behind the stove Isa froze in her tracks. "Rebecca!" Isa cried much to Ric and Shawn's amusement. Rebecca came running in to see Isa's horror stricken face. "Isa it's ok, they haven't blown anything up…yet, and we are just going to have blind faith on this one" Rebecca soothed while trying to hold back giggles. "Yeah, if I can take a steel chair to the head I can handle this," Ric cut in as put on a "Kiss the Cook" apron. "Ok," Isa breathed "Ok" as she made her way out to the deck with everyone else.

Isa smiled when caught Dave's eye and found seat between him and Paul. She looked up when she felt a light pat on the head, and she found Shane. "Hey Ducky!" She whispered. "Hey Tiny" He replied. She could feel Dave's gaze on her

"Ducky?" Dave snickered.

"Hey! It's a term of endearment!" Isa respond giving Dave a playful smack on the head.

Isa's attention was thrown when she saw Shawn and Ric making there way out to the deck. Isa said a few extra our father's when she said Grace that morning. "Ok here it is," Ric laid out a plate of New York Strip steaks and a plate of Scrambled eggs topped with melted slices of Cheddar Cheese and Crumbled up Bacon. Shawn laid out a plate of the left over Biscuits Isa had made and a large bowl of steaming Sausage Gravy.

Isa gave a gasp of surprise as she swallowed down a bite of steak. "Ric, what did you marinate this with, and what's in this sauce?" Isa breathed. "Well honey, I learned it when I was a young man and just starting out in the business. Well needless to say, I was _dirt_ poor. Well one night, I had spent my last couple bucks on a bottle of Jack Daniel's and a T-Bone steak that had been on sale at the market. So I cracked open the poored it on the steak let it set while I polished off another quarter of the bottle and then I threw it on the grill out back" Rick explained.

"What about the sauce? It's like nothing I have ever tasted!" exclaimed.

"That one I'm taking to the grave my dear," rick chuckled in reply.

"So what's on the agenda today, Steph? Another butt-whooping in the pool" Isa proded.

"Actually I was thinking about going down to this street of shops and maybe grabbing dinner as a group tonight…and by the way Isa…You are a cocky bitch." Stephanie replied with a wink.

"Wow Stephanie Marie did you really just call me a bitch? Looks like you really have rubbed off on me after all these years!" Isa laughed.

"So We could do the beach today come back to the house around four-ish scrounge the village and then grab a late dinner and some drinks later on, I'm dying to see Randy drunk again!" Marissa chimed in.

"Does that sound good to everyone else?" Sam added. To which, everyone nodded in agreement.

Now that a plan had been made everyone excused themselves to get dressed leaving the dishes for Shawn and Ric. "Hey! Can't a guy get a little help around here?" Ric whined. Rebecca was the first to respond to the Ric and Shawns pleading, "and where were you two yesterday when we had to do all the dishes after we cooked breakfast?" Shawn knew his wife and he knew when a battle wasn't worth fighting. "Come on Ric, She doesn't joke about the kitchen" Shawn interjected. Ric walked to the dishwasher a defeated man. Rebecca made her way to the hall to find Isa, Stephanie, Sam, and Tiffany on the ground with tears in their eyes.

*************************************************************************************

Dave walked into the bedroom to find Isa adjusting a white bikini with pink Hawaiian flowers. He stopped to watch her adjust the straps and twist up her hair while she hummed sweetly and bustled around the room. Without thinking he let his fingertips brush against her shoulders. Isa jumped about ten feet in the air.

"آه خدای من چه شد شما فکر می کنید تلاش برای کشتن من (Oh my goodness, what were you thinking are you trying to kill me?)" Isa half scolded and half fought to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Dave asked while rubbing her back, pulling her close, and giving her a gentle kiss on the head.

"It's Persian, it means 'you scared me'" Isa responded laying her head up against his chest. She then did something he wasn't expecting. She put her hand up the back of his shirt and began to rub her fingertips up and down his back. Dave nearly growned at the intimate and gentle touch. Her bare skin was making his hands tingle. He watched everyone leave, and he knew nothing was stopping him. Isa began tracing kisses along his collar bone and nuzzling his neck. He could feel his self control slipping away, and he had to do something fast.

"Υπόσχομαι υποταγή σε σημαία των Ηνωμένων Πολιτειών της Αμερικής και της Δημοκρατίας για το οποίο έχει ένα έθνος υπό το Θεό αδιαίρετη με Ελευθερία και δικαιοσύνη για όλους (I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America and to the republic for which it stands one nation under God indivisible with Liberty and Justice for all)" Dave whispered to himself.

"Γιατί θες να πεις τη δέσμευση της υπακοής στα ελληνικά? (Why are you saying the Pledge of Allegiance in Greek?)" Isa questioned looking up at him with big curious eyes.

"Επειδή παίρνει το μυαλό μου στα ανοικτά της κάνοντας την αγάπη σας (Because it takes my mind off of making love to you" Dave rasped in her ear. He could feel her begin to tremble in his arms. _Dammit! I scared her!_ "I'm sorry!" Dave grabbed his trunks and hurried out of the room leaving Isa there dumbfounded.

A/N: Sorry this took me so long to get out! I just finished finals so expect more chapters soon! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N ok here's Chapter 9 I promise stuff is about to get very good 

Isa was somewhere between catching her breath and getting over her shock. She couldn't believe he would just running out on her. For the first time in her life she had no clue what had just happened. She was so happy and her world had begun to spin, and she was so sure he felt the same way. _Why? What did I do?_ She thought sadly. Isa surprised even herself with what she did next. Isa burst into tears due to a mix of emotions she couldn't quite put her finger on. Her heart dropped to the pit of her and all she wanted to do was crawl back into bed.

After what felt like hours she felt the covers be pulled back. Isa was in no mood to see Dave. She covered her face and tried to roll away, but she felt large but gentle hands pull her hands away and pick her up. She finally felt brave enough to open her eyes and found Paul. "What's wrong Tiny?" Paul asked in a gentle tone. _And this better be good!_ He mentally growled.

"I don't know…One minute Dave was holding me and the next minute he pushed me away and ran out the room…Paul what's wrong with me? What did I do?" Isa said sobbing harder now.

"Nothing is wrong with you, ok? Now get cleaned up and we'll go out to the beach Alright?" Paul Soothed. Isa nodded and went into the bathroom.

Once Isa was satisfied that her face was no longer red. She loaded up her beach bag and met Paul in the kitchen. "Everythings going to be alright ok Tiny?" Paul said giving Isa one last boost of comfort. Isa nodded and gave Paul a gentle smile, and the two made their way to the beach.

Dave sat on a blanket and looked around: Tiffany , Ric, Randy ,Marissa, Sam, Shawn, Stephanie, and Rebecca were engrossed in a game of bocce. Shane was sitting in a beach chair with a Corona discussing a last minute business deal on his Blackberry. Paul had gone up to get the cooler, and check on Isa. Dave was kicking himself for running out on her.

He turned around to see Paul walking out with a cooler and Isa staying close to his side with a beach bag. Even though she was wearing a huge pair of Chanel sunglasses, he could tell her big blue eyes were sad. Dave wanted to pull her close and make her feel but her, but she avoided his eyes and laid her blanket close to Shane's feet.

She pulled out a thick book and began to flip through the pages. As he stood up to go to her, Paul blocked his way. "I think you need to back off of her for a while," Paul said in a calm voice.

"I panicked Paul, it was the only thing I could think of to do. I didn't want to rush her. She was in a bikini what was I supposed to do?" Dave inquired.

"Be a man and keep yourself in check, you are almost 40 years old and you act like you are a 17 year old kid on Prom night" Paul responded in a hushed tone. "I tell you what, you make her cry again, and I'lll break your fucking neck." Paul added.

"I'll gladly take it Paul, I really care about Isa, and I want to make sure everything is right with her. I don't want to rush her, and the last thing in the world I would ever want to do is break her heart." Dave responded.

"Alright man, but you better take care of her," Paul said as he shook Dave's hand.

Dave let out a heavy side as Paul made his way to the Bocce game. He looked over at Isa, who was now listening to Shane rant about his conference call while he held the tips of her long ponytail.

"Hey Shane, we need another player!" Stephanie called.

"Coming!" Shane responded as Isa shoed him away.

Dave knew it was now or never. He picked himself up off the blanket he was sitting on, and made his way over to Isa. He looked down on her, and finally found the strength to speak to her. "Hey, can we talk about what happened in the bedroom?" Dave asked gently.

"I guess we should. Dave why did you do that to me?" She asked in a quiet voice. Sitting up and making a spot for him.

"I thought I scared you, you were shaking," Dave responded taking a seat beside her.

"I was shaking because I wanted you the same way you wanted me, David…I don't want to rush either but that's no excuse to just run out on me. If I was scared I would have pulled away, or ran, or something. God, I like you and I appreciate your consideration. I just don't want you to see me as this piece of virginal china like everyone else does. I want you treat me like a woman." Isa explained.

"Baby, it was never about how you were raised or you being a piece of china to me. It's about wanting to build trust with each other. Believe me I see you as a woman, but I want to give you the best. You deserve to have a romantic first everything, not just a spur of the moment fling. I want you to be happy and know deep down in your bones that the moment is right." Dave answered.

"David Batista, I think that is the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me," Isa said as she stood up, only to be followed by Dave. She laughed as she felt Dave pick her up into his arms and kissed her shoulder. "So…" Dave began. "Bocce?" the two said in unison as they made their way to now serious game going on in front of them.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok, this chapter may start slow, but I promise it will get better! ^-^

After a long day of tanning, bocce, and swimming everyone had made their way inside for lunch and showers. Dave watched as Isa straightened her hair and put on her make-up she had slipped on a pair of Khaki shorts, and a flowy white top with an empire waist and a v-neck line. She looked summery and light. Dave couldn't help but wrap his arms around her waist. "God you're beautiful," Dave whispered as he pressed his lips to her neck. "Thank you, you're not so bad yourself" Isa responded "But you better go get dressed too, and shower, you are so salty!" Isa added

"Alright, I will." Dave responded as he kissed her hair one more time and walked to the bathroom. Isa finished her hair and make-up and made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a Diet Coke while she laid down on the bed and continued to read. She was comfortably engrossed in her book when she heard the door click. She looked up to find Dave in nothing but a towel that encircled his waist. "Well hello," Dave said with a slight smirk

"Oh…my," Isa responded as her face began to flush. After a minute of trying to catch her breath Isa finally found the nerve to speak again. "I'll let you change," she added gently. To which Dave responded by giving her a swat on the backside. _Holy shit!_ Isa thought to herself as she left the room. Isa made a b-line for Stephanie's room. "Hey Steph!" Isa called as she knocked on the door.

"What's up?" Stephanie asked when she saw her cousin's flushed face.

"Is Paul in the room?" Isa asked in a quiet yet anxious voice.

"No, come on in, what's the matter?" Stephanie responded.

"I just saw Dave in a towel accidentally." Isa answered to a very wide eyed Stephanie.

"Oh my God! Are you okay? Did he do anything?" Stephanie asked.

"No, no, of course not! He was a perfect gentleman I think he thought it was funny, he didn't know I was in the bedroom when he walked out. It was just kind of thrilling, I've never felt that way before it was like butterflies were flying from the top of my stomach to my thighs at a hundred miles an hour." Isa explained enthusiastically. Suddenly Stephanie burst with laughter. "What's so funny?" Isa enquired.

"Isa…" Stephanie began "You're horny."

"Really I thought there was more to it than that," Isa replied as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Aww you're so cute when you get all scientific on me, well arousal can vary you were in the beginning stages." Stephanie stated in a calm voice.

Dave chuckled as he watched a disoriented Isa walk out of the room. Dave pulled out a Blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans and made his way to the kitchen. There he found everyone save Stephanie and Isa. "Hey Paul, where's your woman?" Ric asked. "She's in the bedroom finishing her hair," Paul responded. Not too long after that, he caught sight of the two women. "Is everyone ready?" Stephanie asked and various responses came back to her ranging from simple nods to "Hell yea we're ready let's go" (Randy's response).

Since everyone was heading to the same place, that everyone should ride together. Sam, Randy, Rebecca, and Shawn piled into Sam's escalade while Ric, Tiffany, Paul, and Stephanie opted to ride in Stephanie's Mercedes SUV. Shane and Marissa decided to take up Isa's offer to ride in the Range Rover with her and Dave. Isa checked her mirrors and clipped her hair back with a dainty barrette. "Everyone buckled up!" Isa asked looking back at everyone.

"Yes Mommy," Shane answered

"Ha ha, I'm a doctor it's my job to ask those types of questions when I have patients in the car with me," Isa responded right before she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Let's go! We're waiting on you, Pokey!" Shane prodded returning Isa's gesture. Isa gladly started the car and pulled out behind Randy.

The car ride was generally quiet with the occasional comment about the scenery, no akwardness, just nice peaceful silence. Dave looked down to see Isa's delicate hand sitting on the clutch, and without thinking took her hand in his own and laced his fingers through hers. Isa never took her eyes off the road but she brushed her free thumb up against the back of his hand. About fifteen minutes later Isa was pulling up next to the Escalade in a small shopping center. Isa met the group at the Mercedes, as Marissa directed everyone to the village everyone agreed to meet at the _AIGA_ restaurant at 7:45 sharp.

Dave was amazed at all the different shops and stores that were scattered about the street that the locals called "The Village". Everyone stopped at different carts and shops in the area. Randy and Sam went to a cart that seemed to sell local pottery and glass shop. Tiffany, Marissa, and Stephanie went to a shop that sold traditional Hawaiian clothes and Jewelry while Ric and Paul went to find a food cart to grab something to tie them over until dinner leaving Isa and Dave to explore together. "Do you just want to walk around until we find something we like?" Isa suggested. "Sure," Dave answered as he took his hand in hers and made there way down the dirt road.

Isa and Dave traveled from various cart to various cart, and so far their buys consisted of A Samoan bracelet for Athena, a hand-blown glass vase, a pineapple for Dave's mother, and a traditional Hau'oli Hawaiian dress. While looking at a pair of Sunglasses he watched as Isa walked up to him in the goofiest Pineapple shaped hat he'd ever seen.

"You Dork," Dave commented as she took it off.

"Yea ok, Dave I've got an idea why don't we go find a hula girl lunch box with a tiki thermos, ya nerd!" Isa answered as she playfully punched his arm.

"Oh see now you've done it," Dave stated in a mock growl. However, before Isa could run Dave had gathered her up in a bear hug. "Mercy! Mercy!" Isa laughed in defeat. "You win," she sighed and laid her head in the crook of his neck as she felt his grip loosen.

"Truce?" Isa said breathlessly looking up at Dave. "Truce…" Dave trailed off as he brushed his lips against hers. Isa wrapped her arms around his neck and the two were lost in a daze. Just as quickly as they had drifted into their own little world they were ripped out of it.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" the two heard a woman's yells. Dave looked up to see that they were the target of her rage, and as she came into closer view he realized much to his horror who she was.

"Angie?!" Dave said shocked and slack jawed


	11. Chapter 11

"So what is this Dave? Trying to make me jealous? Stalking me now?" Angie asked clear venom in her tone.

"Angie, I'm here with some friends had I known you would be here, believe me I wouldn't have come" Dave added.

"Friends, huh, how many other sluts did you bring with you?" Angie asked narrowing her eyes at Isa. Isa always considered herself a very docile young woman, but she refused to let anyone especially a _whore_ give her shit. There was one thing Isa Edwards did not take it was shit.

"Well, I would hardly say that a woman who broke her marriage vows has any right to call a woman she does not know a slut…perhaps you should look at your own actions before you judge mine" Isa said coolly

Dave knew at that instant something in her had changed. Her big blue eyes were no longer bright with love and laughter but rather cold and calculated Dave could swear he saw a storm moving in. Her cheeks were no longer flushed with joy and her lips no longer parted with the desire to be kissed.

"Is there a problem here?" the question belonged to what Isa could only assume was Angie's new husband based on the Dave's clenched fists and jaws walked up beside his new wife, and put an arm around her. The man was attractive with surfer boy good but he was no comparison to Dave standing at a weak 5'11 and he had a thin almost scrawny frame. Isa knew that Dave wasn't a talker, he was a doer, he didn't care about a weight difference, and if she didn't diffuse this situation. Angie's new hubby was about to get an animal style ass whooping!

"Why no, Angie and I were just having a debate about moral issues," Isa responded calmly. "I'm Isa nice to meet you, sir" Isa said extending her hand to him. Just as Angie's husband was about to take her hand Angie pulled his hand back. Isa could see a lightbulb go off in his eyes, and Isa knew she had an ally.

"Don't let that bottom feeding whore touch you! You might catch something!" Angie said haughtily never breaking eye contact with Isa giving her a snotty smirk. Isa could sense Dave tensing up she hoped he could hold onto his cool for just a little longer. Then, Angie's husband bought her some time. "Well honey you clearly don't know who she is," The man responded through slightly gritted teeth and looking quite embarrassed at his new wife's behavior.

"Angie, this is _Doctor_ Isabella Edwards she is the youngest board certified doctor in the State of Conneticut and in two different specializations. Angie, she is one of the _most_ respected doctors in the profession." The man stated to his now horror stricken and livid wife before he turned his attention back to Isa.

"Dr. Edwards, I'm Dr. Mark Bennot. I heard you lecture at Harvard last year and I've read your last two publications on modern birthing techniques and I must say you are truly brilliant" Mark gushed.

"It's very nice to meet you too," Isa responded gritting her teeth as shook his hand. Isa knew grease balls when she saw one, and this was the greasiest one she had ever seen.

"I was completely unaware that you and Dave were friends who would have thought," Dr. Bennot added his voice now turning snide as he looked up at Dave.

_It was none of your damn business you snotty Son of a Bitch!_ Isa thought to herself but her voice took on a silky sweet tone. "Well Dr. Bennot, I happen to find David fascinating. He's a refreshing mix of strength, humbleness, and rather wicked humor which I find to be a rather pleasant change from the stuffy and pompous men that I find in medical world," Isa answered placing a hand on Dave's chest before turning back to Dr. Bennot and Angie (who was now staring Daggers at her) _Yeah be jealous bitch!_ Isa thought before continuing with the conversation. "I also find his larger than average form perfect for anatomical study," Isa added in her most pleasantly civil tone.

She watched as the two struggled to find themselves for a moment. "Well…I think that's wonderful…I couldn't agree more…I know that's what happened when I met my Angie." Dr. Bennot replied knowing he had recovered, and was quickly gaining the upper hand.

Isa could feel Dave's muscles tighten which under normal circumstances would have excited her, but this time she knew he would rip that vile man apart. Dave wanted to break that man in half like the toothpick he was but she knew they had to play it cool. "Tell me were you married too when you met or was it just Angie?" Isa asked with a smile that bordered dangerously close to a smirk.

"I really don't see how that is any of your business!" Dr. Bennot sputtered.

"Well, than in that case couldn't one also argue that your wife had no business approaching me in such a hostile manner verbally attacking both myself and Dave?" Isa answered cool as a cucumber.

"Speaking of minding our own business…The last time I checked no one had been talking to you in the first place." Angie answered taking a step towards Isa, but Isa stood her ground.

"Well Angie, the last time I checked, we were no longer married. For your information, why I am here is none of your damn business…but you can rest assured it's not because of anything that had to do with _you_." Dave calmly managed as he stepped in front of Isa. "Now if you'll excuse me…my woman and have a_ life_ to continue, so unless this has to do with the kids or the house try to stay away from me." Dave finished as reached out to take Isa's hand. It was Isa's turn to act smug now, she smirked at Angie as she took Dave's out stretched hand.

"You were amazing back there," Dave said after a few minutes of silence.

"Are you kidding me, I was just trying to make sure you didn't spend the rest of vacation in jail for murder." Isa laughed.

"Really you went up to bat for me and that mean a lot," Dave said as he placed a gentle kiss on her hand.

"and not a punch thrown," Isa finished.

"Yep, smart, beautiful, sexy, and classy…I believe I have got the perfect woman on my hands." Dave laughed as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Isa blushed and leaned into him taking in his scent as peace settled back over the village.


	12. The Real Chapter 12

A/N: So here goes...First off! Caged Sparkle, I understand completely and I appreciate you constructive criticism and I did my best to take your suggestions into account and I will be sure to take my grammar and punctuation into account :)

~*~ SKILLET'S LADY GODDESS THESE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE FOR YOU!!~*~

After their encounter with Angie, Dave remained silent for a while. The two found themselves at a small table outside of a bait shop drinking Gatorade

"You know it's OK if it upsets you to see her with another man...it doesn't bother me." Isa began.

Dave looked up at her surprised. "Really, is that what you think it was?" Dave asked, a bit annoyed.

"Not entirely, no, but I think a large part of why you almost killed that main was pain induced," Isa gently responded "I remember, when I was at the convent there was this man named Mr. Walker. He had been married by Father O' Bryan shortly before I came to the convent." she continued "I remember when Father Landon counseled him after his divorce. The split had been amicable an the 2 tried to remain friends, but Mr. Walker still came by to speak with Father Walker every Saturday until I was about 17. Well, one time he came about 3 years after his divorce he was at a party he saw his former wife with a new boyfriend." Isa trailed off.

"What did he do?" Dave asked as he listened to her story intently.

"Well, he socked the boyfriend in the face" Isa answered, holding up her tiny fist for emphasis.

For the first time in the last 7 stores the two laughed together. After a good chuckle decided to get to the point,"I remember hearing Father Landon saying that even though you may find someone in this life that may or not be the one God designed for you, you are still capable loving, and loving hard. Rest assured though the pain you feel now, it is normal and it is not nice, but it is not with out reason. I can promise you, that you will not always walk this Earth alone. You will not regret your choice to move on." Isa finished.

Dave could feel himself ready to hold her and kick some ass (he was still kind of angry about what happened) at the same time (though definitely not Isa, never his sweet Isa). However, he did take in her words._ "How did she always know?"_ he thought. Then a thought hit him, Isa was his reason, she had to be! It was at that point that Dave scooped Isa up and held her tight. _"Holy Shit, I'm in deep."_ Dave thought as he felt his heart flying like he hadn't felt it fly in years. Dave held her tight until he heard a small gasp coming from Isa.

"What is it baby?" Dave asked as he finally put her down.

"It's 7:30 we better go!" Isa answered with a gentle smile.

The two began to make their way to "_AIGA". Luckily_ the two were close enough that they would make it just in the nick of time. "So whatever did happen to that guy?" Dave asked as he laced her small fingers with his.

"Who, Mr. Walker?" Isa said airily.

"Yeah" Dave answered in a curious tone.

"Well, about three years after that day, he came to see Father Landon for premarital counseling. I just delivered his twin Grand-daughters before I caught my flight to Hawaii." Isa answered with a slight burst of pride." Isa answered.

"Really? Just that day?" Dave asked, partially in surprise, and partially in awe.

"Yeah, I almost missed my flight. Overall, it was one hell of a night. Why do you think I was so tired and hungry that night?" Isa responded with a chuckle. "So tell me?" Isa asked coming to a stop. In just a few storefronts away from _"AIGA" _

Dave knew it then, he stood in front of millions of people and performed every night but he knew he couldn't even begin to compare what he did to this woman. She literally gave life, and without knowing it hell without even him knowing gave him life too. He couldn't stop looking at her, she was even more beautiful than she was before. He almost groaned when she pulled him closer to her.

"What, do you want to know Milady?" Dave finally managed to answer.

Isa found her her nerve. She couldn't fight loving him anymore. He was the first man ever to make her feel this way. Sure, she had been asked out by many men, but she never took any of them seriously let alone say yes.

However, Dave Batista, was a completely different story. He made her body ache and her heart melt with just a touch. He was warm and funny. Even just his breathe on her skin at night made her world feel that much better just because he was in it. He was always honest and gentle, and his intentions were always good. Then, when he was talking to Angie he said she was his woman, HIS woman. Isa could feel herself falling for him. She was so nervous she almost felt her knees give out _"Well, here's my debut at trying to be sexy" _

Isa did her best to not tremble, as she tip toed up to ask her question. Her palms found themselves on his broad chest, and placed a kiss on his cheek as he wrapped her arms around her waist, gently rubbing his hands up and down her back and sides. Isa managed to find Dave's lips before trailing kisses back to his ear. She let out a gasp when she felt his grip on her tighten, and his breathing become heavier. Their bodies were as close as the two could get without being public ally inappropriate. Then Isa after giving one last kiss to Dave's neck she found managed to whisper, "Am I really your woman?"

* * *

_ "Am I really your woman?"_

Isa's question was the only thing that kept some blood in his brain. His eyes remained closed, but he could still feel her starting to kiss and nuzzle his neck again. Dave felt something primal start to stir in his stomach. Isa had never put the moves on him like this before, and he could feel himself losing it.

It took the remaining threads of his senses to keep him from carrying her into the bed and breakfast they were standing in front of and ripping her clothes off before they even made it to the room. He felt her arms snake around his neck, and breasts crushed against him as he adjusted his grip to her new position. He began to start rubbing gentle circles on her back while his other hand sat scandalously low on the small of her back.

Dave wanted her, and judging by the looks all of the men in the village gave Isa (unbeknownst to her) they did too. It wasn't something, he had thought about until that moment even now some punk was staring at her backside. Dave fought the urge to grab the grab the guy by the throat. Instead he closed his eyes again and started to kiss her neck.

Dave felt her head lean into his kiss as her body melted into his. A gentle but husky whisper escaped her pretty lips, _"David."_ all it took was him hearing her say his name, and he lost it. He stopped his gentle loving assault on her neck, and found her face. Isa's full lips were parted her long dark lashes revealed her big blue eyes. He could feel her heart pounding and her small body trembling. Dave wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He claimed her that moment when he crushed his mouth against hers.

* * *

Isa could see it when she looked into his eyes, something new had taken over. This wasn't the mean she laid next to at night. The part that perplexed her thought was that for everything the nuns had taught her about this side of a man. She felt no fear just excitement. She could see looked deep into his eyes and she could see the little bit of her gentle man that was still hanging on asking for permission. _"take me, please,"_ was all she could think.

Without missing a beat, Dave claimed her mouth. She could feel him coaxing her lips to part, and she gladly gave him admittance. This kiss was different from all the kisses Dave had given her, before they had all been gentle and patient. They were given to her more out of affection, than lust. However, this one fiery and passionate. Dave was ravaging her mouth, and she could feel his muscles tightening around her. His big hands were dangerously close to her backside. Then she realized it, right

there in the middle of the village David Micheal Bautista had claimed her. Before she had time to even have another thought, Dave broke the kiss. With one last kiss on her neck in a voice dangerously close to a growl he said "Yes, Isabella, you're mine."

A/N: Here it is, finally! R+R


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: and the date continues....

Dave and Isa arrived approximately 10 minutes late for dinner but luckily for the new couple, the large table only sat Shawn and Rebecca.

"There you two are!"Shawn greeted. "Have you heard from Shane and Marissa? Sam and Randy just called and said they would be here in about 5 minutes, Tiffany and Ric are just finishing up at a shop across the street, and Hunter and Stephanie had to go back to the car to put some bags away." Rebecca added always being the mom.

Isa was the first to respond as Dave pulled out her chair, noting that Dave was back to his old self again. "No, we haven't" Isa answered gently. Wondering if there was any need to worry for her cousin. However, Dave eased her blossoming worry with one sentence.

"Speak of the Devil," Dave said as he shook Shane's hand, and hugged Marissa. Dave turned his attention back to Isa as the two sat down. Marissa sat by Isa and Shane took the seat across from her. Isa and Marissa were chatting about their day and what they had seen in the various shops _"Girl Talk"_ he thought. He was so wrapped up in watching her smile that he didn't see Ric and Tiffany come in followed by Randy, Sam, Paul, and Stephanie. They greeted the long awaited arrivals of the final members of their party.

Once, everyone was settled a waiter promptly took everyone's drink order. Dave placed a posessive hand on Isa's thigh when he noticed that their waiter's eye's were lingering on Isa. He could see them moving down her blouse, and needless to say Dave didn't like it.

"I'd like a Margarita no salt please," Isa ordered politely before looking back down at her menu. A blush came to her cheeks as she felt Dave's hand on her thigh. The tablecloth covered it but she knew it was there, and it excited her to know that he was there. Isa was beginning to like this new side of Dave.

The drinks came and conversations carried on normally throughout dinner, but Dave was surprisingly quiet. He was polite and put in a few words an jokes here and there, but he wasn't nearly as conversational as he usually was at a meal. His hand never left Isa's thigh unless he was eating, or one of them had to get up from the table. Every now and then the two would catch eachothers eyes and Dave would squeeze or start rubbing her thigh gently. The sensation relaxed her body and aroused her all at the same time.

At one point, Marissa noticed and elbowed Isa and whispered in her ears "What's going on are you two together or something?" Marissa asked gently in an almost excited voice. Isa smiled and nodded slowly.

"Oh gosh why didn't you tell any of us?" Marissa added in an almost scorned whisper.

"Because it just now happened right outside the restaraunt" Isa whispered back. "Just don't tell the guys ok, he's my first boyfriend and I don't want them to for lack of the better term, um, flip shit. I'm so excited though I've been dying to tell you, Sam, Steph, and Tiff." Isa added for good measure.

With that Marissa whipped out her Blackberry, "Got it covered" Marissa said as her thumbs began to work at lightening speed.

From: Marissa McMahon

To:Rebecca Hickenbottom

Don't let the guys know, but Dave and Isa are OFFICAL!!! ISA'S GOT A BOYFRIEND....FINALLY!!!

From: Tiffany Flair

To: Marissa McMahon

I agree Ric worries enough about her as it is! I'm so excited!

From: Stephanie McMahon-Levesque

To: Marissa McMahon

Don't worry, but I just hope Dave treats her well

From: Sam Orton

To: Marissa McMahon

Hahaha, yes! It's about time those two got together!

From: Rebecca Hickenbottom

To: Marissa McMahon

Oh my God! Good for them! Dave is so sweet with her!

From: Isa Edwards

To: Marissa McMahon, Rebecca, Sammy Orton, Stephi, Tiffany Flair

Rebecca-Thanks! He really is so sweet to me!

Sam-Thanks for the support, and enthusiasm believe me I'm just as excited!

Marissa-Thanks for putting the word out! Lol

Tiff-My newwest friend, thanks for watching out for me :)

By the time dinner arrived, Marissa and Isa were giggling like schoolgirls. Dave had snuck a bite or two of her shrimp curry, only to repaid by Isa sneaking his an entire spare rib. By the time dinner was over everyone was tired and ready to go. When it was time to pay all of the men were handed a check except for Dave. His check went to Isa, who found a note from the waiter written on the back of an order slip_"Hey Sexy, Call me when you want some fun"-614-0275. _Luckily for him, Dave was in the bathroom.

Isa looked visibly disturbed, threw it down before rolling her eyes, pulled out some cash and dropped it on the table, and got ready to walk out. "I'm going to get the car ok, guys? I promise I'll be right back." Isa said with a sigh.

"Ok, Tiny, do you need someone to go with you?" Paul asked getting ready to get up from his chair. "No, there is still plenty of light out Big Guy" Isa answered with a confident smile as she noticed the creepy waiter looking eyeing her up and giving her bedroom eyes. She had to surpress a shudder; he was not a good man.

"If you're sure," Paul answered giving her his best "Dad" look .

"Yes I'm sure it's only a few blocks Paul, I'll be fine" Isa responded.

Isa carried her bags, happily. She was in enjoying the perfect evening air, the breeze from the nearby beach was in her hair. She couldn't help, but grin what a perfect ending to an amazing day no matter how rocky it may have started. Isa was in love and happy, she felt like dancing.

Suddenly, she felt something tug at her arm. "Hey Gorgeous, waiting for me?" It was the waiter from AIGA! "No why would I be? You didn't see the man sitting beside me? Besides even if he wasn't with me, I still wouldn't." Isa answered before walking around him to get to her car.

However, the greasy waiter was not to be deffered. "Aw baby, come on let me show you what a real man can do, that thing is probably so full of steroids, he doesn't even know which end is up" he said before grabbing her to him tightly trying to kiss her. Isa pushed and fought, but his grip only tightened. Isa was starting to get frightened she could feel the bulge in his pants growing, and she could feel him groping for her backside.

"Oh yeah," he purred in her ear "I've been waiting to feel that sweet ass all night!"

It was at that point that Isa screamed what she had been thinking the whole time "GET AWAY FROM ME!! HELP! GET OFF OF ME!!"

***********************************************************************************

Dave came back from the bathroom to find everyone waiting outside for him. He looked around "Hey, where's Isa?" Dave asked thinking she might have gone to the bathroom like he did. "She went to go get the car about 5 minutes ago," Randy answered. The was setting and Dave didn't want any woman of his to be alone. "Alright I'm gonna go catch up with her"

He was only a block up the street when heard Isa screaming. Dave picked up his speed, and ran as fast as he could. _"Oh God, It's ok baby, I'm coming!"_ was all Dave could think. He couldn't remember a time when he had run faster in his life. Adrenaline was pumping hard through his veins hard than a main event at Wrestlemania. He scanned the streets, but no Isa. He was getting more worried by the minute. Then he finally saw her, but even in his deepest fears about what was happening every second he wasted, he still wasn't prepared for what he saw.

* * *

An alarm went off in Isa's head, "Oh hell no!" Isa said through gritted teeth. "Did you not see I had car keys in my hand?" Isa asked like it was the dumbest thing he could have done. He looked down in time to get a swift kick in the groin. The waiter cried out shrilly before hitting the dirt road. Only to get a face full of pepper spray from Isa. His screams got louder and more shrill. "Big Mistake" Isa said as she stood over him. "I'm sorry! I just thought you were playing hard to get, I thought you were interested until you started screaming" The waiter said in between sobs. Isa sighed and found a hose sitting by the florist shop.

"Ok, what's your name?" Isa asked in a calmer, less mean tone.

"Brandon, Brandon Taylor" He responded with a sniffle.

"Ok, well Brandon, my name is Dr. Edwards. I'm going to help you get that stuff out of your eyes," Isa said switching to her "Doctor" voice. Brandon noded in compliance

"I need you to pull your hands away from your face and do you best to open your eyes so I can wash the Pepper Spray out," Isa ordered. Brandon did as she ordered. After a few minutes of soaking she had two wet napkins sitting on his eyes.

"Now Brandon, what made you think I was interested?" Isa asked curiously as she pulled the napkins off of his face.

"The way you blushed and smiled at me, I thought you liked me that's normally how I've met girls before," Brandon answered as he blinked and adjusted his eyes "Wow thanks, Doc! I'm really sorry about scaring you!" Brandon answered.

"Brandon, how old are you?" Isa asked gently checking his eyes with the light on her key chain.

"I'll be 18 in Apri," Brandon answered.

"Oh Brandon honey, you're just a kid," Isa responded. "Of Course! That explains why the other waiter carded me and brought me my Margarita, and you brought me my dinner."

"Yeah that was my big brother," Brandon answered "We get fakes a lot too, and you looked like you were my age so..." Brandon added looking down at the cement stairs they had been sitting on.

"Well I think this was just a big misunderstanding, but Brandon you have got to look for different signals from a girl if you think she's interested strike up a conversation that doesn't involve a sexual inuendo, ok?" Isa stated gently with a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes ma'am," Brandon responded.

"ISA!!" Isa turned around swiftly, and saw the "Animal" coming at her full force.

"Dave, Dave, baby, I'm ok!" Isa cooed as she stood between Dave and a now cowering Brandon.

"What the hell did he do to you, I swear to God if he hurt you I will head butt his teeth through his skull?" Dave growled.

"Nothing, I didn't already take care of," Isa answered gently.

"I told, Dr. Edwards, I was sorry! Your lady is pure bad-assery, Mr. Batista!" Dave looked at Brandon and then at Isa.

"It was all just a big miscommunication! Speaking of which, don't make me have to do that again, child." Isa shrugged before turning her attention back to Dave.

"What just happened?" Dave asked confused.

"I will tell you in the car, Dave" Isa answered as he pulled her close to him.

A/N: haha, here's another one for you all to enjoy. I guess I thought I would make Isa a little bit tougher than she comes off, just a little haha. One thing I've found in many of the wrestling fanfics is a whole lot of Damsels in Distress, and maybe I might throw one in at some point just so we can have a little "Dave-Kicking-the-shit-out-of-someone" moments. Thanks to everyone who reviews R+R!


	14. Chapter 14

The ride home had been quiet and uneventful, but now Dave was pacing back and forth in their room while Isa showered_. "How could I let this happen, God only knows what could have happened to her?" _he thought as he reflected on the things he had seen coming up in D.C. She had no idea how badly that could have turned out.

Isa acted like nothing had happened. She explained to him how some kid, with a really screwed up "no means yes" complex got the wrong idea. She laughed about having to hurt him and then treat his wounds. Paul and the others were shaken at first, but Shawn said that he trusted her judgment of character. The others made a joke about it once they found out she was ok.

Dave was pulled out of his thoughts by the door clicking. He turned around to catch a true sight: Isa wearing nothing but a fluffy white towel her long hair was wet and sticking to her back and fresh water droplets were running down her arms and legs.

"Oh no! I'm sorry; I thought you would be in bed by now! Isa said hiding herself behind the door; it's been a crazy night!" Isa said smiling at him lovingly. "Do me a favor; pass that blue bundle on the bed." Isa added.

Dave was completely silent, and handed it to her. "Thank you," she replied warmly before taking the bundle from him. Dave watched her shut the door while he changed into black lounge pants, and climbed into bed and turned on the television, and tried to take his mind off of her and focus on Eric Cartman. He had succeeded until he heard her gentle laughter.

Her hair was dried and she was wrapped up in a white robe with dark blue flowers. It wasn't until she took it off when she reached her side of the bed that he understood why. The nightgown she was dark blue silk that barely covered her backside. When she turned around to pull back the covers he could see her hardened nipples through the silk. He turned his attention back to South Park, before he lost his mind.

* * *

Isa had been a little shaken but happy she was ok; Isa had had to use her pepper spray before in college. Sometimes, drunken frat boys just didn't know how to keep their hands to themselves. That was the vibe she got from the guy upon further review. He didn't come off as deranged just as an idiot kid.

Everyone seemed to be ok when she relayed the events back to them once they saw no harm had been done to, accept Dave was even quieter than he was at dinner. One the car ride home he kept his hand on her thigh, rubbing it possessively, but he would not look at her. It was starting to upset her, but she was almost sure that what had happened scared him. Isa smiled to herself as she thought about the prospect of cheering him up.

As soon as she made a b-line for the shower in their room, it was getting late and her favorite part was coming up…Lying in bed with Dave! After hopping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself, she didn't find the sleeping man she thought she would. She was a little frazzled but excited at the same time. She apologized and sighed with relief as he handed her a night gown. She slipped it on and cleaned up for bed. The night gown had been something she had been talked into on a shopping trip with Samantha. Isa remembered frowning when she saw how short it was, "it serves no function to be this short!" Isa remembered whining at Sam

"Its function is to make you feel sexy, Isa, to make you feel like a woman-I know how much you want to feel that way right now," Sam sighed with a chuckle.

Sam's words rang in her head, they rang true even now.

Isa put on her bathrobe and made her way her way outside. She found Dave watching Cartman go on an obnoxious tangent in imagination land. She could feel Dave's eyes burning into her, but when she looked up his attention was focused on the television. She gave him a sideways glance and reached out to touch his arm when she noticed that his hands were shaking.

"Dave is something wrong?"

Dave could feel her snuggling closer to him. He was about to lose it, and he knew it. He could feel her tiny body slip into the crook of his arm. She was right there, her rubbing up and down his chest an abs. Her thigh was draped over his leg dangerously close to the growing bulge in his pants.

"David, please answer me," Isa whispered gently. "David, you're shaking." Isa whispered.

Dave couldn't take it anymore. He was gone and he knew it. With one swift movement the T.V. was off, and Isa was straddling his hips. "I want you, Isabella." Dave growled as he began trailing kisses down her neck. He could hear her gasp in surprise and then in pleasure. He caught her lips in a searing demanding kiss.

************************************************************************************* Isa could feel his tight grip on her hips. His hands rubbing possessively up and down her body, his big warm hands felt like fire against her skin. Isa had never felt a sensation like she did right now. Dave had found her mouth, and he was making her dizzy with his kisses. Isa felt like she couldn't get close enough to him. She squirmed to get closer and closer to him. She could feel his erection up against her entrance and giggled when he let out a groan at the feeling of her moving up against him. She moved repeated the movement, and left a trail of kisses along his Pecs. Isa was enjoying the sensation he was giving her, as she made her movements it was like someone lit a fire in her belly. She felt his hands slip under her nightgown

"Δεν ξέρετε τι κάνετε για μένα" (You do not know what you are doing to me) Dave quietly growled in her ear as he felt the soft flesh that lay under her nightgown.

Isa let out a gasp as Dave rolled her over onto her back, and began to pull her nightgown up as he began to kiss her shoulder and her collar bone. Isa let out a small gasp when Dave's mouth moved lower and lower. His mouth was at the top her breasts. She could feel the cool silk of her nightgown going higher and higher.

"Θέλω Ισαβέλλα, είστε ορυχείο." (I want you, Isabella you're mine) She heard him groan.

Isa could feel the rest of her beginning to be exposed, and she was excited but nervous at the same time. He was moving so fast, but his touches felt so good. Then she felt the rest of her night gown slowly rise her breasts were completely exposed to Dave. Isa didn't know what to do

A/N: ha-ha my very first cliff hanger! R+R


	15. Chapter 15

Dave couldn't get enough of her, it seemed like all of the sexual frustration he had felt for her was finally being unleashed. He could hear her gasping, laughing, and moaning into his mouth. All of her touches were so gentle and innocent. His hands found his way under her night gown without any hesitation. Up until this point, he didn't remember her ever feeling this good. He couldn't stop himself, Isa was like a drug. The only thing that finally stopped him was when he saw her for the first time, lying underneath him in nothing but blue silk panties. The thought of her like this had been the object of his fantasies for the past few nights, every morning, an all throughout dinner tonight. However, the look on her face stopped him.

Isa looked like a deer in the headlights both arms darting to cover her breasts. She looked a little scared, but there was something else there that he couldn't quite make out. Dave took a deep breath, kissed her nose, and pulled the blankets back over her before exiting the bed an making a b-line for the bathroom. _"I can explain after a cold shower," _Dave thought as he untied the drawstrings of his lounge pants.

"Dave," Isa whispered, the robe now back on and her head was down. "I'm not used to people seeing my body..." Isa began "I was a little nervous, I'm not ready to make love yet but I do want you, and I want to see you...I've never really seen _all _of a man before." Isa finally finshed as she took Dave's hands in hers, and pulled him toward the bed.

Dave could practically feel her heart beating in her chest as she fingered his waistband. "Are you sure?" Dave asked gently. Isa nodded and proceeded to pull his pants down. She gasped at the sight of him, "Oh...my," Isa trailed off "Are you sure that will fit when the time comes?" asked her curiosity outweighing her nerves.

Dave couldn't help but grin down at her. "I promise it will baby," Dave said as he picked her up bridal style, an laid her down on the bed. Dave laid next to her an kissed her gently on the lips. He decided it would be better to let Isa set the pace. Before he knew it her hands were exploring his body tracing tattoos and running her hands over various muscles. They kissed for what felt like hours before she finally removed her robe. She was still in her same blue panties, she shivered for only a few minutes before Dave, gathered her in his arms and placed them both under the blankets.

"I liked it...when you were on top of me" Isa piped up.

"Oooohh, like this?" Dave asked playfully. "What else did you like?" He asked looking down at the blushing brunette.

"When you touched me, I want you to touch me...everywhere" Isa whispered shyly.

"You're going to have to show me, love," Dave chuckled as he kisssed her lips before shifting his body weight, so as not to crush her with his large frame. Isa took his free hand, and placed it on her breast before leaning in to kiss him. He held her, and moved his other other hand to her free breast. She let out a small moan escape as he groped and kneaded her. "That feels so good," Isa sighed.

"Let me show you something else," Dave answered loving the feel of her nipples hardening in his hands. Isa murmured her consent gently before Dave took of her rosy buds in his mouth. Isa gasped and let out gasps, and sweet gentle moans. He moved to the neglected bud only moments later.

"Please let...me...touch....you" Isa gasped in pleasure.

Dave gathered her up in his arms and moved over on to his side. "I'm at your mercy, Milady." Dave answered in a gentle voice. Isa placed her lips on his placed a tiny kiss on his lips, but soon she was trailing kisses all the way down to his belly button. He watched as she traced her fingers around the sun.

"And you say I'm beautiful.." Isa trailed off in a dreamy whisper.

She loved the feel of him under her hands. Then dave felt her go the one place he least expected. He groaned when he felt her fingers brush up against his shaft. She looked up at him and smiled as of to say "like this?". Dave smiled at her in approval. Then she remembered something she had seen in Cosmo and decided to try it. She wrapped her fingers around Dave's shaft, and began to stroke him slowly before she bent down to lick the sensitive head. It amazed her that just a few tiny licks had his eyes rolling back, she took too much pleasure in watching him react. She continued licking and stroking until she felt him sit up.

"Oh no, baby you aren't going to have all the fun," Dave explained in a gentle tone. "Dave reached down and began to run his finger over the outside of her panties. Dave was an experienced enough lover to know exactly where to touch her. He held her close as he rubbed the sweet spot between her legs, made Isa moan. He could soon feel the wetness between her legs seeping through her panties. It wasn't until she spread her legs and whispered _"more"_ in his ear, did he remove her panties. He could smell her sweetness, and it excited him to know other man had ever tasted her. Dave manuvered himself so that he was on top of her again, and took her mouth in the tenderest kiss he had ever given any woman. It wasn't until he saw Isa smile up at him that he knew it was ok. Dave blazed a trail of kisses down Isa's body to her sweet warmth.

He had never tasted anything so good in his life. He heard her gasp and moan as he licked and teased her with his tongue while he groped her breasts. He licked and probed until found her small untouched nub. With a flick of his tongue she was gone. Hearing her moan his name was all the permission he needed, he lapped up her juices until she was begging him to stop...once, twice, three, times she had cum for him. He cimbed his way back on top of her. Her chest was rising and falling like she had just run a marathon. He could see a sheen of sweat had built up on her in the lamplight. Dave chuckled an rolled over so she lay on top of him, and pulled one of the sheets over them. It wasn't long until an exhausted Isa was snuggling close to him in her sleep, her sweet breathe on his skin. Dave looked down at her sleeping form one more time before turning out the lights. "I love you, Isabella" he whispered before he drifted off to sleep.

A/N: ok, guys here it is!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: An now ladies and gents the morning after….

Isa woke up to the loud crash of thunder, and rain beating down on the roof. She felt Dave's hand in her hair and another hand running up and down her bare back she looked down to find him still sleeping. She kissed his chin and untangled herself from his arms and began to reach for her bathrobe, and found a small note on her night stand. Her heart dropped before she could even open it. The top of it read: "From the Desk of Stephanie McMahon Levesque" Isa took a deep breath and opened it, an began to read.

Isabella Jane,

First let me tell you how very lucky you are that I was the one who came in to wake you up this morning instead of anyone else (all hell would have broken loose).

Secondly, I'm sorry if I scared you with Stephanie's stationary…It was the only thing I could find short notice.

Thirdly, and I guess the real point of this note is to let you know that we have gone to the Aquarium for the day (two islands away…blah), but don't worry I covered for you! I told everyone that you had gotten an important call from a patient, and taking care of Dave who was still feeling the Mahi-Mahi. Believe me, the thought of Dave puking was enough to keep everyone away from your room. You might want to leave the story up to Dave, and actually call one of your patients in case it comes up in convo because let's face it…Baby, you suck at it! We should be home later this evening, probably around 7:30-8:00-ish.

Love, Sammy

P.S. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, but you will give me details later!

Isa let out a deep breath and thanked God up in heaven for Sammy Orton! Just as she finished, she realized she realized she was still totally naked! Isa picked up her bathrobe, and looked at the clock _"Only 6:00 a.m, no wonder he's still sleeping like a rock!" _She thought as she saw her blackberry start to vibrate, she couldn't help but chuckle and sigh at the same time.

"Dr. Isabella Edwards," Isa said in a professional tone.

"Bonjour ma chérie Isa!" (Good Morning, my darling Isa) The voice on the other end chirped. Isa's face lit up it was her favorite "mother" Sister Katherine Rose Clarence, or as Isa knew her, Grand-mère.

"Bonjour Grand-mère tu me manques terriblement" (Good Morning, Grandmother I miss you, terribly) Isa answered as she tied the belt of her bathrobe.

"Comment vas-tu mon petit?" (How are you doing, my little one?) Grand-mère asked in a gentle tone. To this day, Grand-mère was the only one that Isa didn't mind coddling her.

"Je vais bien ma grand-mère, juste un peu endormie travail a été très occupé ces derniers temps, mais je suis sur vaction pour le moment" (I'm well Grandmother, just a little sleepy work has been been very busy lately, but I'm on vaction at the moment) Isa responded.

"Oh, où?" (Oh where to?) Grand-mère asked cooly.

"Juste pour Hawaï avec Stephanie et Paul, Marissa et Shane, Tiffany et l'oncle Ric, Rebecca et Shawn, et David. Il est beau ici, grand-mère. La maison que je vais rester en est plus grande que tout le couvent. Même si je suis bien sûr avec le nombre de personnes que nous avons, il est certainement nécessaire." (Just to Hawaii with Stephanie and Paul, Marissa and Shane, Tiffany and Uncle Ric, Rebecca and Shawn, and David. It is lovely here Grandmother. The house I'm staying in is bigger than the entire convent. Though I'm quite sure with the number of people we have, it is certainly necessary.) Isa answered with a gulp she knew what was coming next or atleast she thought she did.

"" (Il en va de David, l'homme que j'ai entendu a été vous enlevant vos pieds mon petit? ") So is David, the man that I've heard has been sweeping you off your feet my little one?" Grand-mère asked gently.

Isa's heart dropped into her stomach and someone was going to die. To tell one of the guys was one thing, but to call the convent…oh, that was another story all together

"Oui Grand-Mère, je n'ai jamais pu vous mentir il me donne des papillons grand-mère. Il est chaleureuse et drôle, mais forte, comme le Père Landon était quand j'étais une jeune fille. Il est un homme doux et oui, un chrétien. Il me rend heureux. Je suis sûr que le mot s'est répandu dans assurez-vous donc à dire SNRA et Θεία Τούλα, Qu'il est grec et Filipino qui devrait les rendre heureux" (Yes Grand-mère, I never could lie to you he gives me butterflies Grandmother. He is warm and funny, but strong, like Father Landon was when I was a young girl. He is a gentle man and yes, a Christian man. He makes me happy. I'm sure the word has spread around so be sure to tell _Nars _and Θεία Τούλα, that he is Greek and Filipino that should make them happy) Isa answered with a genuine smile.

[A/N: So, I'm sure that this last line was confusing so I will translate slightly Nars is Fillipino means "Nanny" and Θεία Τούλα is Greek and means "Aunt Toula". I'm thinking that the Nuns are going to play some sort of role in this story, I just don't know how much yet. I think that they might bring some humor]

"Eh bien, ma chérie, vous devrez l'amener au couvent, et comment ça se fait que nous n'avons pas entendu parler de lui avant" (Well my darling you will have to bring him to the convent, and how come we haven't heard about him before?) Grand-mère inquired.

Isa sighed, how do you tell a nun, you just met him a few days ago and that he is lying naked beside you? The weight of her actions finally hit her like a ton of bricks, oh God how could she have been so irresponsible? He doesn't love me…Isa trailed off in her mind.

"Je suis désolé grand-mère, mais vous savez combien je suis sur que je présenterai à ma famille. Je veux dire voyons combien de temps cela m'a pris de vous présenter à Randy. Je crois qu'il était peu baptême Alana's ... Mes excuses grand-mère, je dois vraiment partir! Je vous aime tendrement donner mon amour pour les autres, ma chère grand-mère." (I am sorry Grandmother, but you know how particular I am about who I introduce to my family. I mean look at how long it took me to introduce you to Randy. I believe it was little Alana's baptism...My appologies Grandmother, I really must go! I love you dearly give my love to the others my dear Grandmother.) Isa responded quickly.

She listened to Grand-mère laugh at her first time meeting Randy. Grand-mère and the others were tickled to death at the sight of such a large tattooed man, taking such care with a newborn infant.

"Je comprends que ma petite-fille chérie, Je t'aime trop! Adieu pour le moment" (I understand my darling granddaughter, I love you too! Farewell for now) Grand-mère answered.

"Adieu pour le moment…" Isa trailed off dreamily as she hit the end button.

Isa fought back tears as all the things she hadn't thought about before concerning Dave ran through her mind. Oh God, why they just let me figure it out on my own! Just let me do something anything without having to andwer to them once. She let out one more deep breathe and turned around to see a very naked "Animal" laying against her pillows. The only thing covering his manhood was the sheet that covered them the night before her.

"Good Morning, Beautiful. Do you know how sexy you sound when you speak French?" Dave stated playfully, before reaching out for her.

"Oh Marie, mère de Dieu dans le ciel me donner la force" (Oh Mary mother of God in heaven give me the strength) was the only thing that could escape her lips.

A/N: And here we are sports fans! I thought I would throw a few twists in there for ya!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: ~*ShadowPassion*~ and ~*ThisCatchisTheDeadliest*~..these are dedicated to you!

Dave woke up to her pretty voice speaking melodically in perfect French, he had no idea what she was saying but they were the sexiest words he had ever heard. Now here she was lying in his arms blushing and nearly naked. He chuckled nervously when she explained Sammy's note. She just laid close to him, he felt like he could lay there forever like that with her. She was perfect. _"God, I love this woman" _he thought

"I'm going to get a shower," Isa said gently as she began to sit up.

"Would you like some company?" Dave responded with a grin.

"Alright," Isa replied as she made her way to the bathroom **************************************************************************

Isa was amazed at how he could just walk around like that and not worry about her seeing him naked, not that she minded...he was like one of the gods in the books she used to read. Isa turned on the shower and waited until she felt it's warmth. Isa untied her robe an let it drop as she entered the shower.

Isa knew better...all of the questions that sat in her mind what did the end of this trip mean for her and Dave? He had to know somewhere deep down that last night would complicated things, she should have just rolled over and went back to sleep. Then someone here called the convent! Of all the places to call, the convent, now she'd have to make up an excuse about him to the women who had raised her, and to top it all off...she was in love. Isa was in love with a man that she would most likely never see again, and a man that didn't love her of all things. The man probably had a million girls waiting in line for him as soon as he got off that plane. She sould have just listened to Paul. Now fully under the faucet she felt free to let the tears she was holding in fall.

Dave took his time sneaking up on his lover, he pondered the word over and over again. It had been a long time since he had one of those. He chuckled when felt her gasp in his arms before relaxing when she felt him wrap his arms around her. She turned around an wrapped her arms around him tightly and just held him close. She started kissing him everywhere like he was going to disappear any second first his abs and pecs and then his neck, until she finally (and for the first time) crushed her mouth to his. She was inexperienced, but enthusiastic.

"Isa what the-" Dave began, but was cut off by the beautiful brunette.

"Σε θέλω,"(I want you) Isa whispered huskily "Πάρτε μου, θέλω τώρα ... είμαι έτοιμος .... κάνουν έρωτα μου" (I want you now...I'm Take I'm ready...make love to me) Isa whispered huskily.

"Όπως θέλετε κυρία μου," ( As you wish Milady) Dave said picking her up so that her legs and carrying her back to the bedroom were wrapped around his waist.

* * *

Isa prayed quietly that Dave couldn't taste the water mixing with her tears. Before she had opened her eyes they were laying on a towel in their bedrooom. Dave was touching and kissing her like she was the holy grail. He was whispering her sweet praises to her in english and greek. She moaned as he groped and kneaded her backside while he licked and kissed her body. She felt his hardness rubbing up against her entrance. She watched his eyes roll back when she ground herself up against him. Soon he had her on her back,as he claimed her mouth hungrily while he found her sweet spot in her warm folds.

"God, you're so beautiful." Dave growled.

"David, please...now...I need you now" Isa moaned.

"Ok, but I need you to know it will only hurt for just a minute ok." Dave said thinking quickly ran for his bag.

He returned seconds later with a condom, Isa closed her eyes and looked away so he wouldn't see her tears fall. After having secured the protection, Dave gently pressed his head up against her entrance he continued this at what felt like a milimeter a minute until he was finally met by her barrier. He reached out to stroke her face, and took her hands in his kissing each one.

"I promise I'll be as gentle as I can, are you sure?" Dave said as he kissed her forehead.

"Yes," Isa responded.

He knew Isa was very knowledgable about the female anatomy, but knowing and feeling were two very different things. He felt her walls tighten around him as he moved further in breaking her barrier. He heard Isa, gasp in pain. He stayed still, and let her adjust what felt like hours for him. With a nod from Isa he began thrusting inside her slowly. He could feel her body reacting to his. It felt so different making love to a woman again...the woman he loved...his beautiful Isa. He heard her gasp and moan at the gentle thrusts. He laced his fingers with hers, and locked his eyes with hers.

Isa moved her hips slowly, and found rhthym of his strokes. She found that the pain she had once known was now replaces with indescribale pleasure. It made the orgasms she experienced the night prior feel the touch of a feather. Isa found Dave's eyes, the man she loved..._"God I love this man"_ she thought smiling up at him. Then she felt him pick up the pace more, his thrusts were coming faster and more forceful, and with every thrust Isa was brought closer and closer to the edge. Then the first orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Her body arched and spasmed in ways she had never felt before.

Now it was Dave's turn, it may have been Isa's first time but she would be damned if Dave ever forgot having been with her. Isa began matching Dave thrust for painfully wonderful thrust moaning and and gasping in ecstacy. The second orgasm ripped through Isa, but she was determined to see him cum.

"David, oh God David," Isa moaned.

This made Dave insane, something about hearing his name on her lips made him crazy. Isabella was his, and no one else's. He was her first, and hopefully last lover. It was at this thought that he just couldn't take it anymore, he came hard and fast. He just laid himself gently on top of her so as not to crush her. The two lay there in eachothers arms still joined.

* * *

Isa couldn't help but smile as more tears from her eyes. Dave had changed positions and was lying under the blankets of their bed spooning on her. Dave was her first...everything first kiss, first love, and first lover. Isa knew she was dreaming if she ever thought, that this would end up like the fairytales she read as a little girl, not under these circumstances. Isa didn't want to but she had to cut her losses sooner or later, and it may as well be sooner.

Isa worked her way out of his arms and began to pack her things. She found a pair of ripped jeans ,a white polo shirt, her pink University of Conneticut hoodie, and her brown thong sandals. She made a call to Vince asking permission to use the jet, because she had to return to work sooner than she thought. Before she knew it Vince had the jet ready and waiting for her. The last thing she had to do was what she was dreading. She left a message on Stephanie's nightstand:

Stephie,

I really hope you get this and not Paul. If you do please don't tell him what I am about to tell you. I'm in love with Dave, I don't know how or when it happened but it did. We even made love, and I don't know what else to do. I know this may sound crazy especially to the guys, but I'm not a little girl anymore. I had to leave because I'm not naïve enough to believe anything would ever go past this week. I figure I may as well walk now, and cut my losses. I hope you can understand. For both of our sakes Im hoping to keep this as private as I can. I'm going back to Conneticut, and maybe visit my moms or the remainder of my vacation. I know this is cowardly, but could you please tell them something came up and I had to go back? I love him Stephanie, I do...but I can't be in love when I know there is no future with a man who doesn't love me back. Call me if you need to...I'm so sorry if I ruined this for you, but I didn't know who else to tell...

I love you,

Isabella

Isa packed up her Rental and took one last look at the house, she took one last look at Dave before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. She looked down at him one more time before she left. The last thing she whispered was

"I love you, David"


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Don't worry everyone here's some more for ya!

Vincent Kennedy McMahon often came off as a cuthroat, cold-hearted bastard, and many times he would admit to when it came to business, but family was a different story. He had been there when little Isa was born in fact, he was in the delivery room with her mother since her father been stuck at an airport in Belfast. He knew that child like she was one of his own children, and something was wrong. The child couldn't deceive worth a damn, and he could practically hear the tears in her voice when she called. Isabella was no drama queen, the women who raised her wouldn't stand for it. There was only one person he knew to call

* * *

Stephanie heard her phone vibrate while she was watching the seals swim. "Stephanie Levesque" She answered.

"Stephanie, is there something wrong with Isa?" Vince asked in a concerned tone.

Stephanie looked surprised, her father never felt concerned about Isa, not that he didn't love her, but she just never required concern. She was just too well...good.

"Not that I know of Dad, why?" Stephanie answered.

"She called me and asked for permission to use the jet. That child has never asked me for anything in her life that she didn't feel was a necessity, and she was asking me for a flight back to Conneticut." Vince replied.

"Well dad, maybe she had to go back to work, like there was an emergency at the hospital..." Stephanie answered thinking logically.

"Steph, tell me when have you ever known Isa to cry, when it comes to her job? Think back even to when Murphy and Aurora were born. When did she ever shed a tear, no, she was alway's cool, calm, and collected-even when it was personal. When I talked to her on the phone she sounded like she was on the verge of sobbing, she was more choked up than a dead chicken." Vince stated bluntly

Stephanie stood there shocked, he was exactly right, but what could have possibly hurt her that bad. Only, one thing came to mind, and it's name was Dave Batista.

"Ok, Dad I'll call her, how long ago did she call you?' Steph asked, evaluating her time.

"Isa called about an hour ago, but the plane was already housed in Hawaii, so it takes about 2-3 hours to get inspected and ready for takeoff. I wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't already left for the hangers."

Vince answered.

"I'll take care of it, Dad" Stephanie answered

* * *

Dave woke up with Isa's side of the bed empty he got out of bed and got dressed. He was excited to find her. Dave called out for her, checked all the rooms, and looked out the driveway noticing that the car was gone. She didn't leave a note or a number. He walked back to their bedroom, and noticed for the first time that any sign of her having been there was gone The only thing he saw was the blue nightgown that was laying beside his bag. _"Had she left? Did something happen? No, she would have told me! I know she would have told me." _

* * *

Isa was lying down in the McMahon jet, with her eyes shut, but she wasn't sleeping. Isa wasn't sure she would ever sleep again. She felt dead to the world until she heard her phone vibrate.

"Hello?" Isa answered, trying to keep her voice even.

"Isabella Jane, what's wrong?" Stephanie asked gently.

"I'm in love with him, Stephanie...I'm in love with Dave" Isa answered.

"What? Isa since when have you ever bailed on a vaction because of a _guy_?" Stephanie asked

"We...well...everyone could kind of tell we were getting close, but last night we were in bed together...and we were kissing....and..." Isa trailed off

"Isa, do you mean to tell me?" Steph asked in a hushed tone.

"Not quite, but he did make me orgasm...alot" Isa answered, pacing the aisle of the jet. "I wanted him, Steph...when I woke up this morning...I was happy and excited! Then I woke up this morning, and I got a call-from the convent asking me about Dave...refering to him by name!" Isa answered.

"Oh, wow...." Stephanie trailed off.

"Yea, I had to sit there and talk to Grand-mere, about bringing him to the convent to meet them albeit in french...thank Heaven! I didn't think about that. I didn;t think about what would happen with him after this trip. He isn't going to want to be with me, he doesn't even love me. The whole time we had been with eachother, he always put me at arms length and this was why." Isa answered, her eyes brimming.

"What are you talking,about Isa? I have never seen you act irrational in the 25 years I've known you," Stephanie responded trying to make sense of why her cousin was acting this was.

"We had sex Stephanie.." Isa trailed off.

Stephanie was shellshocked. Dave had actually had the balls to screw her cousin. Oh, it was gonna go down when she got home. She was going to kill him

.

"I wanted him to Steph,I was the one who started it," Isa began

Or not...

"I'm not a little kid an I know it would be naïve of me to even think he would want me after this week. I don't know why or how, but I'm in love with him. I would rather walk now, and not look back, than stay and be hurt." Isa said as she felt the lump in her throat swelling.

"Oh, Isa..." Stephanie trailed off. She knew Dave well enough to know that Isa was right. She had seen how flirtatious he was before his divorce, and what a man whore he became after it. She never did like Angie, but her insecurities weren't unwarranted. Her heart broke for her cousin. Isa's words were what finally pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I just want to go home," Isa said gently.

"Ok hon, I'll tell them you had an emergency at the convent or something." Stephanie said quietly.

* * *

Dave was at a total loss, she left....disappeared into thin air. He tried calling Shane and Paul, no answer. For awhile he even wondered if she was a figmant of his imagination, but then he would see her nightgown laying on the bed and know otherwise. He could still smell her on his skin, and that's what bothered him the most. He figured the best he could do is try one last phone call. Dave punched in the number, and prayed for an answer.

"Stephanie Levesque," Stephanie answered. _"Oh God, Isa what have you dragged me into?"_

"Hey Steph, it's Dave. Have you heard from Isa, I woke up a little while ago and she's not here...no note or anything. It was like she just packed up and left." Dave said in a gruff voice.

Stephanie took a deep breathe, and got her game face ready. She had explained it to everyone else without trouble, but this one was going to be a biggie. She fought with herself about what she was doing, but finally the words seemed to slip out.

"She went home, Dave" Stephanie answered.

"What? Why?" Dave asked trying to keep himself composed.

"She left a while ago," Stephanie responded cooly.

"Why wouldn't she have told me?" Dave asked more to himself then anyone else. She never thought she would see the day, when the 6'5 295 Ib animal would sound so hurt, and confused. Now, her heart broke for the both of them.

"I don't know, Dave" Stephanie answered.

"Well can you atleast give a number where I can reach her?" Dave asked solemnly.

Stephanie had a fight with herself about this, she didn't think that Isa wouldn't leave a note for him. However, she didn't think Isa expected him to care. Stephanie also wasn't going to start trouble with Dave, and cause potential turmoil that could carry over to business. Besides, if Isa wanted to break things off with him, she would have to be the one to do it. _"If you call yourself a Big Girl Isabella, you better be ready to act like one."_ Stephanie thought.

"Her number is, 203-514-4973, Dave" Stephanie answered.

"Ok! Thanks, Steph!" Dave answered quickly.

After they got off the phone Dave wasted no time punching in her number, he counted the rings until he finally heard

"Hi you have reached the voicemail of Dr. Isabella Edwards. I am currently unavailable to take your call, but if you leave your name, number, and a breif message I will return your call as soon as I can. If this is an emergency please contact Saint Monica's Medical center, and speak with either Dr. Faulkner or my Nurse Practitioner, Rebecca. Thank you!" Dave sighed as he heard the beep.

"Hi, Isa this is Dave...I woke up, and I didn't know where you went too? Is everything ok? Call me back when you get a chance, my number is 727-432-7867 Bye." Dave stated as he hung up the phone, and rubbed his eyes.

"_I want my woman back"_


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Ok guys, here comes the next installment!

Stephanie couldn't hold it in anymore. Tiffany and Ric were riding with Randy and Sam. Now it was strictly the people closest to Isa in the car. She had to figure out who made that call.

She thought more and more about Isa and Dave as the day wore on. She believed Isa was truly in love with Dave, and that's what scared her! Isa had, had crushes and infatuations when she would spend the summers with Stephanie. She was particularly taken with Randy when she was a teenager, and Randy had a hard-on for her. However, she never would have had _sex _with him. Holding hands and cuddling, chaste kisses on the mouth definetly....but sex...hell no!

It was well know around the women's locker room that Dave was an excellent lover, but Isa required more. So what had gotten into her (other than Dave, obviously)...but love. Wow, this was going to be one hell of a story to clear. Go time....

"So...uh, who called the convent and narced on Isa and Dave?" Stephanie asked.

"Wait someone called, the convent about Dave?" Shane asked incredulously.

"Yep, Isa got a call this morning from Grand-mere asking her about Dave, it freaked her out-and now she's heartbroken...and on a plane back to Conneticut as we speak! Any takers for this one?" Stephanie asked never taking her eyes off the road.

"It wasn't me, the last thing I would ever want to do is stick those women on her, especially the Mother Superior...holy shit. They would be down her throat like a bad case of strep," Shane said, reminicing about their visits to the convent.

"What exactly do you mean? What would happen to her?" Marissa asked in a concerned tone.

"They would humiliate her, Marissa. Here, I'll give you an example. When, Isa was in college...everytime she would come home to stay with them on breaks one of the first things they would do is pull down her pants, and check to see if she still had her "Cherry" if you will." Stephanie explained.

"Oh my God!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Yeah that was how they disciplined, Isa...even before she did anything wrong. She wore what they said to wear, she ate what they said to eat, and they even made her learn to speak _all _of their native languages _fluently! _The Mother Superior was the worst of them all, she couldn't stand it that Isa wasn't afraid of the world, that she wanted to go to college, and that she didn't want to be a nun! Only now, they may lock her away forever because someone on this trip couldn't treat like an adult!" Stephanie ranted.

"Wasn't me!" Marissa responded.

"Ric and Tiffany don't even know them neither did Shawn and Rebecca, Randy and Sam don't have the number, and Stephanie and I didn't do it...." Shane trailed off All eyes fell on Paul.

"Paul, how could you?!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! Father Landon called about a donation I had made, it just slipped out!" Paul said trying to defend himself from his wife's wrath.

"How?! What in God's name would make you think that telling them about Dave would be ok, they expect her to live their lives and not her own. Sometimes, I think they wanted to keep her trapped in there forever!" Shane added.

"I didn't know that," Paul said "I never would have done something that would have made her hall ass like this!"

"Ok, well now she's heartbroken and you're going to help me fix it!" Steph stated as they pulled up to a red light.

"When?" Paul asked nerveously.

"As soon as we get back to the beach house," Stephanie finished.

* * *

Dave had been sitting by his phone for what felt like hours. He missed her. He wanted her lying beside him. He wanted to hear her voice and her laugh. He wanted to go to bed tonight knowing she was going to be there, hell he even missed some of her corny jokes.

It wasn't much later he heard the door click, and voices in the hall. The next thing he knew there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Dave, can we come in?" Stephanie asked in a firm tone.

"Uh yeah, Steph...come on in" Dave answered

Stephanie walked in with Shane and Paul on her heels. She stood there in the room as if it were a board room. "Sit down, Dave" Stephanie said directing him to the foot of the bed. She took a few deep breaths before she began.

"First, I should probably tell you what I know about Isa leaving, Paul and Shane I'm going to need you and Shane to leave the room for this one, but don't you dare go far." Stephanie said calmy as she watched to two men grudgingly leave the room.

"Alright Dave, I'm going to start with a few questions. What were you going to do when this week ended in terms of Isabella?" Stephanie asked gently.

"Well, I mean I would be going back to Tampa, I have two more weeks off...I was thinking about asking her to come stay a weekend with me and then go visit her in CT before I had to go back"

"What about when you had to go back on the road?" Stephanie asked.

"We'd figure it out, you and Paul did!" Dave answered.

"What about the last two marriages, Dave? What about those...you have to admit Angie's suspicions weren't unwarranted. You are a very popular, very flirtatious man."

"I don't see other women, when I'm with her...and I can't stop thinking about her when I'm without her."

"What about when she isn't around?" Steph asked determined to make him crack.

"I'll find a way home to her," Dave answered "I'll call, I'll drive. I will buy her a plane ticket every weekend if I have to, but I will not make the same mistake twice. I...I.." Dave trailed off.

"What Dave? You what?" Stephanie asked.

"I love her," Dave answered.

"Well then I guess you better sit down, Dave...Isa left because she's in love with you. She's convinced that you don't love her back."

"Why would she think that?" Dave asked curiously

"I don't know, because you made love to her and never said a word about it!" Stephanie answered.

"Isa got a call from the convent this morning, and I don't know what the woman said...but she thinks that you just assume she is a fling, or a conquest." Stephanie explained.

"Steph! Shane cried. "Read this!" Shane added as he handed it over to Stephanie. Stephanie picked it up, and read through Isa's neat scrawl.

"Dammit, I know where she went! Dave I'm making a few phone calls, don't go anywhere!" Stephanie finished just in time to see Shane punch Dave in the face.

"That's for taking my cousin's virginity!"


	20. Chapter 20

Dave came back at Shane with a vengeance. He took down Shane with a vicous right hook.

"I love her, Shane! I LOVE HER! I have no idea what's going on...but I want her back, NOW! She's not a little girl, she's a woman! She's MY woman!" Dave gritted through his teeth.

"He's right," Paul chimed in. "It was that kind of thinking that made her leave in the first place. Look Dave, don't beat up on Shane she's gone because of me.I told them. The priest of the convent called me, and I made an off-handed comment about you two. Word must have gotten around, what I forgot is that there is no shade of grey with those women, Dave. If they think you've defiled her, you'll never see her again."

"What?" Dave said shaking with rage.

"You better sit down, Dave. This is going to be one long story." Shane said while holding his jaw.

* * *

Isa sat in her favorite garden looking up at the sky. She had been sitting that way since she got there. She greeted her mothers, prayed in the chapel, and came to her garden. She had been planting it since she was a little girl, Grand-mère had taught her how to garden. It was where she first learned to love giving and creating life.

Aunt Linda and Uncle Vince gave her the marble bench she was sitting on for her sweet sixteen. Isa ran her fingers over the inscription: _"Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always persevere's. Love never fails."_ The quote was from her favorite scripture. She couldn't help but smile bittlerly at it now.

"Ano ang problema mo anak?" (What troubles you child?) Nars asked in her gently in Filipino as she placed a blanket around Isa's shoulders. Isa looked up to find Nars, Grand-mère, and Θεία Τούλα. She sighed as took the cup of tea that Θεία Τούλα had handed her. Grand-mère was first to break the silence.

"Vous savez des ma chérie, nous n'avons pas toujours les nonnes. Nous avons été dans l'amour avant"(You know my darling, we weren't always nuns. We have been in love before.) She said rubbing her "granddaughter's" back.

"Je vais bien ma grand-mère, vraiment! J'ai juste besoin de quelques jours pour vous détendre avant de retourner au travail. Bringing petits dans ce monde est un travail très fatigant!" (I'm fine Grandmother, truly! I just need a few days to relax before I return to work. Bringing little ones into this world is a very tiring job!) Isa answered doing her best to put on a smile.

"Mong itigil ang iyong mga kalabaw shitting sandaling ito! Ako kilala mo since bago punasan mo ang iyong sariling backside. Alam kong kaunti isa ... ngayon kung ano ang gagawin niya?" (You stop your bull shitting this moment! I have known you since before you wipe your own backside. I know you little one...now what did he do?) Nars asked in a gruff tone. Her filipino nanny was always the first to speak her mind.

"Siya ay wala, ang aking mga nars. Ako sa kaliwa dahil hindi ko maaaring may isang tao na hindi nagmamahal sa akin, ngunit nakikita lang sa akin bilang isang pukol. Ako ay hindi tiyak na sira ang bait ng sapat na upang maniwala na ang mga diwata Tales mo tinuturuan ng mga babae kahit saan ako ay malapit sa katotohanan." (He did nothing, my nanny. I left because I can not be with a man who does not love me, but sees me only as a fling. I am certainly not foolish enough to believe that the fairy tales you women taught me are anywhere close to reality.) Isa murmered laying her head on the shoulder of her Θεία Τούλα. Now it was Θεία Τούλα's turn to speak.

"Πες μου παιδί, έκανε το ζώο σας πω ότι δεν σας αρέσει, και ότι αυτό που έχετε μαζί του είναι πώς θα το πω ... fling;" (Tell me child, did the animal tell you he does not love you, and that what you have with him is a how do you put it...fling?) Θεία Τούλα asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ίσως έκανα βγάλουμε συμπεράσματα φάνηκε ακριβώς τόσο πολύ ευκολότερο να φύγει από ό, τι περιμένουμε και να περιπλανηθείτε μόνο να βλάψει."(Perhaps I did jump to conclusions it just seemed so much easier to leave than wait and wander just to be hurt.)

"Hmph! Dahil kapag kami ay may kailanman itinuro sa inyo na maging isang maliit na bahag ang buntot ng isa? Huwag isang beses ko matandaan ang pagtuturo sa iyo upang gawin ang path ng hindi bababa sa paglaban ... lalo na kapag ito ang dumating sa usapin ng puso?" (Hmph Since when have we ever taught you to be a coward little one? Never once do I remember teaching you to take the path of least resistance...especially when it came to matters of the heart?) Nars asked giving her a small smack on the thigh.

Isa laughed at her fiery Nanny's words, and kissed her on the cheek. She spoke the truth, she would call Dave first thing in the morning! Isa hugged all three of them. They were the three most understanding women she had ever known. She couldn't believe they actually sided with her! She bid each woman goodnight in their own respective languages. Then she prepared herself for bed, and for the first time in the last 12 hours felt hope.

* * *

Dave sat and listened as Stephanie relayed what was going on while she packed Dave up. All he could think about was seeing her. When he went to sleep that night, all he dreamt about was lying with her on the Gulf of Mexico in that red bikini. He dreamt about carrying her across the threshold of his home in Florida. Hell, he even dreamt about making love to her on his pool table. He woke up with one thought in mind bringing her back to Tampa with him.

Now he sat on the McMahon family jet, reading over the directions to the convent. Shane's personal car would be waiting for him. He just hoped he could convince her. A flight attendant pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Batista, we'll be touching down soon." The flight attendant stated politely. Dave simply nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

Isa woke with a start Father Landon and the Mother Superior entered her bedroom, and briskly walked over to her. Before she could do anything Father Landon was holding her down.

"What are you doing?! Get off of me Father!!! Let me go!!" Isa cried. She was met with a sharp slap in the face by the Mother Superior. Isa sat in shock, and horror as the woman who raised her pulled up her nightgown and plunged a finger into her entrance. The Mother Superior made a tsking noise and looked down at Isa, disgusted.

"I knew it! I knew they would corrupt you! Now look at you, you have become nothing but a high-end whore...catering to those monsters that your Uncle promotes. No niece of mine will conduct herself in such an attrocious manner! You will not be leaving!" The Mother Superior stated coldly.

"You can't hold me against my will Auntie? I left him, and I am not going back...I made a-" But Isa was cut off by the door slamming and locking.

* * *

Dave took in the old building as he walked up the gravel driveway. It was gothic in structure. light stone and dark woods. He was met by a small woman in a dark dress and white veil. He couldn't make out her hair color, but she crystal blue eyes that reminded him so very much of Isabella. He didn't even get to introduce himself before she spoke.

"Ah, you must be the Animal that we have heard so much about, well you certainly are a large gentleman," The small nun said as she examined a large bicep," The woman stated in a thick french accent. "I'm sure you must be here for my darling Isabella, no?"

"Yes ma'am I am, I love her very much." Dave responded removing his sunglasses. This made Grand-mère chuckle.

"Well, my cher des animaux you should try telling her that, and perhaps she would not be so quick to run," Grand-mère said as she placed her small arm in his large one. "Now, help an old woman walk...so I may take you to Isabella."

[A/N: cher des animaux=dear animal in french]

"Thank you, ma'am but please call me Dave," Dave answered politely as he placed a hand over the womans tiny hand and began allowing her to lead him.

"Ah but "Animal" is so much more fun to say, but if you insist, then I shall call you Dave, so long as you will call me Grand-mère!" The older woman answered with a chuckle.

"No problem, Grand-mère" Dave answered returning her laugh.

"Very Good, Dave!" Grand-mère laughed patting the hand covering hers.

* * *

Isa had been to shocked to do anything at first. She knew panicking was not an option, as she was quite sure that she was in no danger to begin with. She just felt very violated. She had gone through her bags, cursing herself for leaving her phone in her car. Then she heard a knock at the door.

"Isa, Isa, open up little one..." Grand-mère called in english.

"Grand-mère help Auntie and Father Landon locked me in! I've tried and tried...I can't get out!" Isa said back in a shaky voice.

"Not to worry darling, des animaux is here to help me!" Grand-mère answered chirped happily.

"Des animaux, Grand-mère, the Animal what could possibly...Dave?!" Isa gasped running for the door.


	21. Chapter 21

It took Dave a minute to register what was going on. Who would really lock a grown woman in her room? Then he heard her call him.

"Dave!" Isa called, her sweet voice sounding slightly confused.

"At your service Milady," Dave answered back. His heart soaring at her nearness.

"What...what are you doing here?" Isa murmered. But before Dave could answer Grand-mere brought them back to reality.

"Why don't we wait until we get you out of there my darling, no?" Grand-mere asked gently.

"Oui, Grand-mere" (Yes, Grandmother) Isa answered.

"So how do you propose we do this? This was a profession of sorts for you when you were younger was it not?" Grand-mere asked turning her attention to Dave.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Dave asked giving her a sideways glance.

"Google, Dear," Grand-mere answered. "Now if you wouldn't mind...I would like to see my granddaughter off of lock down.

"Oh yea of course," Dave said.

"Isa, do get dressed dear...he should have you out shortly." Grand-mere ordered.

"Oui, Grand-mere," Isa answered.

_"That must be who Isa gets it from" _ Dave chuckled to himeself as pulled out his wallet, and took out a random credit card and stuck it in the door frame. Jiggling the card around. Then he was startled by a voice.

"Who is this?" asked a slightly taller more intimidating woman in the same uniform as Grand-mere as she walked towards them. Dave could tell she was unmistakably Filipino.

"This is the infamous animal, but I believe he prefers Dave," Grand-mere.

"Dave, dear, this is Sister Patricia Katherine Paul." Grand-mere introduced.

Dave waved and nodded, as the woman nodded in acknowledgement.

"He's so much less barbaric looking than the pictures we saw, but Isa was not exaggerating when she said he was a strapping young man." Nars commented to Grand-mere.

"I agree, Sister Patricia. He is more polite than Youtube portrayed aswell!" Grand-mere answered watching Dave work.

Dave chuckled as listened as the two older women spoke, making a mental note to explain professional wrestling to them at a later date. He jiggled one more time until he heard the satisfying click of her doors lock. _"Oh, that feels so good!"_he thought to himself as he threw the door open.

* * *

Isa gasped when she heard the door fly open. There he was in all of his glory. Typical Dave, Black T-Shirt, Jeans, and Tims. He was the most perfect thing she had ever seen. She just stood there dumbstruck.

* * *

Dave took her in, she was the brightest thing in the whole room. She wore a white halter top sundress with rosebuds all over it. She stood there looking at him, and he knew he couldn't keep still any longer. He walked to her in a total of 3 strides grabbed her by the waist and crushed his lips to hers. Her response was almost immediate. Isa put her palms on her his large chest.

After a few minutes Dave broke the kiss and held her close, before looking her in the eyes and taking both hands in his.

"I love you, Isabella...there is no way I would let you go that easily. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner ,but please don't run from me anymore." Dave said as he kissed her hands.

"Well you are going to have to, because I will not let you destroy her, you vile godless man" The Mother Superior said behind Dave.

Dave looked at her incredulously doing his best to ignore her statements. "Really? I have no intentions of destroying her I plan on taking her with me. Furthermore, she a grown woman and she can decide what she wants." Dave answered the the disturbingly cold woman.

"She has no clue what she want's" The Mother Superior scoffed.

"Yes, I do Auntie and if I'm sheltered and naïve it's because you made me that way. I want to leave this place. He didn't rape or defile me, the only person who violated me was you! If I choose to be with a man it is my decision. I'm 25 years old, I don't live here and I have made a life for myself! I'm leaving with Dave. I love him! Whatever think you can do to stop me is wrong, you are through making me feel guilty, _Mother Superior!_" Isa finished as Dave picked up her bags, and followed her out of the room leaving the Mother Superior dumbstruck.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I promise, no more fillers after this one! OK, so....I know everyone has been dying for a proposal, but I want to keep this story as realistic as possible. I mean really how crazy would that be for them to get married right now? No, I want to see how much they can withstand first. Any ideas or requests, please let me know! And as always R+R!

Dave and Isa sat quietly in Isa's Range Rover as Dave drove. Neither could really find the words to say. Isa finally found the strength.

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you. I was so confused and afraid that you would hurt me, so I left before we could even figure it out." Isa said quietly with her head down. She wished he wasn't wearing his shades just so she could get a feel for his expression.

"Stephanie explained everything to me, I understand Isabella. I wasn't lying back there. I'm in love with you and I want to be with you. I don't care what I have to do." Dave explained not taking his eyes off the road.

It was as if she were dreaming. Dave was telling her the things she only dared consider in her dreams. He loves her, and not just for the week, but for as long as they could be together. She could almost feel tears coming.

"I love you, David" Isabella as she laced her fingers through Dave's.

"I love you too, Isabella" Dave responded brushing his thumbs over her knuckles.

"So where are you taking me David?" Isa asked teasingly.

"Your house, and then I'm taking you with me to Tampa for a week." Dave answered confidently.

"Oh but Dave, my job!" Isa cried.

"I already took care of it, this was an emergency so I did what your voice-mail said and I called Saint Monica's Medical Center and I spoke to Dr. Faulkner. I'm sorry I didn't really ask, but I thought it would be a nice surprise." Dave finished.

"So you're taking me home with you for a week? Do I get to meet Athena?" Isa asked excitedly.

"Absolutely! I'll show you all around Florida! The jet is waiting for us at the hanger." Dave answered.

"Can we just stop by my apartment really quick? I want to drop off and pick up a few things. It's maybe about 5 minutes away from here." Isa explained excitedly.

"Not a problem!" Dave answered as he quickly took the exit Isa pointed out.

* * *

It felt good for Isa to be home in her apartment. While Isa enjoyed being able to afford expensive things, some parts of convent life just never left her and her apartment showed it. It was simple not too many decorations, but not too sterile. It was a perfect balance just like her. The furniture was simple dark mahogany, a few couches and chairs with white and black upholstery.

"Nice place," Dave commented as he brought her bags in.

"Thanks, it's not much but it's home." she replied taking her suitcase to her bedroom with Dave in tow.

She looked up to see Dave watching her bustle around the room. He was standing in the doorway just watching her as she swapped out two or three outfits and discarded her dirty clothes, before looking down at the dress she was wearing in distaste. Her Aunt had made her that dress for her 21st birthday, and right now she was the last thing she wanted to think about. She went to her dresser and pulled out various articles of clothing.

"I have to change..." Isa trailed off.

"Oh, I'll give you a few minutes than." Dave answered.

"No, you don't have to...I mean it's not like you haven't seen...I'd like you to stay." Isa explained awkwardly as she began unzipping her dress.

* * *

Dave swallowed hard as he watched her take off her dress. _"Keep it together, Dave. Keep it together." _She was gorgeous in a strapless bra and lacy white boy shorts. She still had a shy blush on her cheeks as she bared her breasts to him, and replaced her white strapless with a lacy emerald green one. In a matter of minutes, she was fully clothed again in a pair of light wash jeans, a pink and black t-shirt with the WWE Diva's butterfly on it, and black flip flops. Dave smiled when he felt her arms encircle his waist.

"You weren't even gone 24 hours and I missed you like you'd been gone a year," Dave said.

"I don't ever want that to happen again, not unless it was necessary." Isa whispered before kissing his chin and grabbing her suitcase. The sooner they got to Tampa the better.


	23. Chapter 23

The flight from Connecticut to Tampa was fairly uneventful. Dave and Isa checked in with everyone in Hawaii (Dave receiving numerous threats from almost all of the men), and Isa even called her three favorite women at the convent to assure them that despite her obvious differences with her aunt she still loved all three of them dearly. The two sat down and talked, and not dinner time chit chat, but truly talked about everything it seemed like one subject just flicked to another. In the three hours the two had been together they had not stopped talking once. The two never stopped finding new things out about each other.

Dave found out that Isa was in a sorority in college, hated spaghetti, and was in the car when her parents died. Isa found out that Dave had a motorcycle, a pierced tongue (Isa:"so that's what that was?!"), and that he'd seen murders happen on his front lawn before he was nine. There were times when the two would just hold each other. Isa found herself telling him things she had never told anyone and vice verse right down to a vase she had broken when she was 12. Dave chuckled when is squeaked during landing which earned him a sharp slap on the knee. Isa smiled happily as Dave pointed out various areas around Florida. The sat in comfortable silence as they pulled into his neighborhood. Isa looked around and sighed....this felt right.

* * *

"Wait OK so, are you sure this isn't some trick to get me in bed?" Isa teased as she wrapped her small hands (as best she could) around the back of his thighs.

"Baby, if I wanted you in bed we'd already be there," Dave said as he locked his fists under her sternum.

"Aren't we technically already there?" Isa countered from in between Dave's legs. Somehow a tour of the house had led to this (Isa didn't want to leave and risk missing Athena).

"True but this is probably the best place to be in the house for this particular maneuver," Dave responded as he flipped her up onto his shoulders enjoying the surprised sound she made.

Isa felt a blush on her cheeks as she looked down at Dave with his head between her legs acting like it was nothing. She couldn't help but chuckle at the compromising position. Then his voice pulled her of her thoughts.

"OK, ready...1,...2,...3" Dave finished before power bombing Isa down onto the bed.

Isa couldn't control her laughter as she just let herself lay on his bed. Once she caught her breathe and propped herself up on her elbows. She found him smiling down at her as she gave him a sideways glance.

"So that is a Batista bomb! It's fun!" Isa laughed .

"Yeah try it on a mat, and I modified it for you" Dave responded shaking his head at her.

"So show me why they call you the animal!" Isa exclaimed as she repositioned herself onto her knees in front of Dave.

"OK," Dave complied as he made a run for the DVD player in his room.

* * *

Isa sat in between Dave's legs as she watched the first tape. She was watching a promo from 2004. Dave was in a suit with Paul and Uncle Ric. Paul and Uncle Ric were giving him him thumbs up, and he gave them a thumbs down. Isa watched as Dave attacked Ric and Paul. He took them down like it was nothing, threw off his jacket and tie, and ripped his shirt open before picking up Paul and using the very same move he'd just used on her...putting Paul threw a table.

Isa could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and a tingling sensation she had never experienced before. She could feel the change in breathing almost immediately. She watched a few more matches with Dave before she finally couldn't take it anymore. It was the most barbaric, primal, and violent display she'd ever seen (she never got to watch much wrestling, either due to timing or nuns). It was also the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. There was something about seeing him like that, that just turned her on! She grabbed the remote from the night stand and turned off the T.V. Before Dave even had a chance to question her motive she was on top of him kissing him like he was the man on earth.

* * *

Dave smiled pleasantly surprised at her reaction. He knew she was curious but he wasn't expecting this reaction. However, before he even had the chance to get his hands up her shirt his "Dad-DAR" was going off. Just as he had predicted he heard to door open and shut. Isa seemed to have picked on his sudden changed because with the agility of a cat she slid down down the foot of the bed landing perfectly on her feet and making her way into the master bath quickly, quietly, and efficiently with little to no effort and not so much as a look back.

"Daaad, I'm home!" He heard his daughter call.

Taking this as his cue, he quickly adjusted himself and exited his bedroom to greet his daughter. She ran to him when he saw her. Even at 17 this was one of the things that never changed from the time she was a little girl.

"Hey Dad, how was Hawaii?" Athena greeted excitedly.

"It was great, I brought you something home." Dave said as he pulled out the bracelet he had purchased her.

"Aww, Dad it's awesome thanks!" Athena said as she hugged her father, and put the bracelet on. His eyes darted to his bedroom door to see Isa standing there looking on behind Athena.

"There's also someone I'd like you to meet," Dave said nervously.

"O..kay" Athena answered in a confused tone.

"This is Isa," Dave introduced as he watched his daughter turn around.

"Hi, I've heard so much about you!" Isa said smiling as Athena looked her up and down particularly eyeing her shirt.

"Dad are you serious?" Athena began. "Did you really bring your riff-raff into this house?" Athena questioned before she turned her attention to Isa. "And YOU, you do know he's a grandfather, right?" Athena asked.

"Yes actually I did to two grandsons, and I'm not riff raff," Isa answered.

"Right they're called Ring Rats aren't they?" Athena shot back.

"Hey! Athena cool it, and let me explain who she is and why she's here. Isa, could you give us a minute?" Dave stated in his "Dad" tone.

"Certainly," Isa responded as she made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Isa had just finished making herself a sandwich when the two walked back in, and Athena did not look happy. Dave didn't look excited either. Needless to say, Isa felt a little akward, but no harm was done she was just scared of what Dave might have told her. She loved the man, but he was not the king of communication or explanation by any stretch of the imagination. Athena's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, for mouthing off back there," Athena said grudgingly.

"No sweat, I'd already let it go. Want a sandwich?" Isa asked.

"I guess," Athena answered.

"Hey, I'm going to pick up a few things. Will you two be alright together?" Dave asked nervously.

"We'll be fine," the two said in unison.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: hey everybody sorry for the late update...but holidays plus breaking up with someone equals no inspiration or desire to keep a love story going but now I'm feeling up to it so here goes.

Isa began looked up from cutting lettuce sandwhich to see Athena starng at her. Isa smiled at her and went back to her work. Athena was first to break the silence.

"So what do you want with my dad...Money, fame, or just the chance to say you fucked Dave Batista?" Athena questioned without taking her eyes off Isa.

"At this point, I just want to be with him. I honestly don't know what's going to happen at this point ...just that we love or Ham?" Isa replied ignoring Athena's harsh language.

"Turkey, and you have got to be shitting me? You're going to honestly tell me that you are in with love my and that he loves you and that you _only _want to be with my father. Every woman who has ever been with my father has wanted _something. _Don't try and bullshit me, or are you a liar on top of being a delusional whore?" Athena responded.

"First off, again, I'm not a whore. I don't need anything from your father...ok, how much did he tell you about me, White or Whole Grain?" Isa answered with a sigh but continued not to bat and eye at Athena's tone.

"White...that your name was Isa, that you weren't to be spoken to like that, and that you were staying with us." Athena answered.

Isa sighed at this before doing a much needed facepalm._ "Details, Dave, Details..."_ Isa thought to herself. Dave really helped the situation on this one. Isa geared up for what may or may not get the job done.

"All right well maybe in that case I should clear the air about who I am and maybe it might not make you so suspicious of me. All I ask is that you hear me out, ok? Does cheddar work for you?" Isa questioned as she walked over to her and pulled her Blackberry.

"Ok, and yeah that's fine," Athena answered not knowing what to do with Isa. All Athena could do but shake her head in disbelief. She would give Isa one thing she was definetly different from anyone her dad had shown interest in.

"Ok, let me start with the money part. Athena ,I'm a doctor, not only am I an OB/GYN but I do family practice work on the side. I make about $300,000 a year and that's with taxes, ok believe me I'm not hurting. Even if I wasn't a doctor, I'm also Vince McMahon's niece. See that's us at my college graduation," Isa said pointing to a picture on her Blackberry.

"Which brings me to my next thing why would I need your father's name if I'm related to his boss? Google me, Athena and you will see two or three pages of articles, and essays and books that I've written. I'm fine on my own and I have been that way for a long time. I don't need any validation from your father. Finally, the sex part. Ok, Athena I was raised in a convent by nuns...I think that speaks for itself. See here I am on my 20th birthday. Ponting at a picture of Isa surrounded by all of the nuns in the convent. A simple chocolate cake sitting in front of her." Isa finally finished

Athena was dumbstruck. She never in a million years would have guessed that the girl standing in front of her was actually ok?

"You're really young for a doctor," Athena trailed off. Not sure what else to say.

"The youngest board certified doctor in the state of conneticut." Isa anwered as she cut Athena's

sandwhich diagonally and placing it on a plate before returning to the fridge to grab drinks.

"Well it's about time dad found someone decent, I swear if he brought home some ring rat skank, I was going to go live with mom!" Athena exclaimed.

"Well you definetly don't have to worry about that from me or any other of that shit, that goes along with a dad's girlfriend. I'm not going to act like your mom or try to be your best friend. I'm not going to try and steal your dad either. I mean let's face it, not only are you his baby, but you have been in his life waaaayyy longer than I have.I'm just gonna be here and you can choose how you feel about me on your terms, ok?" Isa replied as she took a bite of her sandwhich.

"Alright Isa, we can give it a try," Athena answered through a mouthful of turkey on white "Good sandwhich, oh my god, so what's it like living in a convent?" Athena asked as she took a swig of Coke.

Isa laughed at the girls sudden shift in demeanor. Isa swallowed her sandwhich cracked open her coke and began to find the words to explain. Then she knew exactly to begin.

"Well..." Isa began.


	25. Chapter 25

Dave came home to find his two girls sitting on the couch together munching on barbecue chips and watching "The Hills", while Athena attempted to fill in Isa on what was going on.

"...Wait so Heidi and Lauren aren't friends anymore because of that guy" Isa asked as her face scrunched up in disgust.

"OK, first of all what a stupid petty thing to stop being friends over. Secondly he looks like an ape!" Isa responded. [A/N: total Family Guy Reference]

"Oh my gosh! Is little Ms, 'I was raised by nuns' shallow? Tsk tsk Isa!" Athena said shaking her head playfully.

"Ya know what? Whatever! Don't judge me!" Isa said hitting Athena with a pillow!

"Ah ah she's abusing me! She's abusing me! 1-800-4-ACHILD!! 1-800-4-ACHILD!!" Athena cried.

It was at that moment, Isa fell off the couch laughing in the fetal position. She was soon joined by Athena. Dave sat in the corner laughing at the two girls interacting with each other. Right at that moment,Athena looked up to see her father while catching her breath.

"Hi Dad!" Athena managed to get out in between sniggers. Isa soon popped up at the sound of Dave. The sight of him only sent them into a further fit of giggles. This brought Dave over to scrape them off of the living room floor. The pair easily fit into his arms. Athena was the first to speak.

"Where are you taking us Dad?" Athena asked enjoying being on her dad's shoulders for the first time since she was seven.

Nowhere really, I just don't want you two peeing yourselves all over my carpet" Dave answered.

"Oh so you would rather we do it on _you_?" Isa shot back as she ran her hands through Dave's hair.

"Oh my gosh that was awesome!" Athena exclaimed giving Isa a high five from Dave's shoulder.

"Yeah I get one occasionally." Isa replied with a cheeky grin.

"Alright, ha ha" Dave said as he sat the two down on the pool table.

"I'm taking my two favorite girls out to dinner!" Dave exclaimed as hugged the two women.

"Oh my gosh, Dad!I I'm going to a movie tonight with Sara!" Athena said exasperated.

"Well when are you going?" Isa asked checking her phone.

"At like 7:30." Athena answered

"OK, well that's in about an hour and a half. I don't think we'll have time." Isa replied.

"OK, well we can all go out together another night," Dave said with a sigh. Isa was slightly disappointed about his daughter having plans.

"Well Isa, will you be my date tonight?" Dave said holding his hand out to her.

"How about we go out together tomorrow?" Isa suggested gently as she took Dave's hand "You don't have anything going on then do you?"

"No, I don't think I am,"Athena answered.

"OK well lets go out then!" Isa replied cheerily. "Now go get ready!"

"Is that alright, Dad?" Athena asked gently.

"Sure, we'll make a day out of it!" Dave answered.

* * *

Dave and Isa watched Athena and Sara leave the house. She was glad that she and Athena were getting along. It was a huge relief for her. Dave seemed happy too despite the fact that he wouldn't be able to be with his daughter tonight. The only thing that was bothering Isa was Athena's friend Sara. There was something that Isa just didn't like about her. She seemed shady and snotty like one of those melodramatic and petty girls on the show Athena had her watching. She knew girls like that in college they were two-faced and they would turn on you in a minute. Isa was pulled out of her thought by Dave.

"Everything alright?"Dave asked running his hands up and down her arms.

"I don't like Sara" Isa replied simply "She's not a nice girl"

"Think so?" Dave replied with a slight chuckle at her comment.

"I'm serious, but I guess Athena is going to make her own choices about friends" Isa answered as the pair turned to go inside.

"There is just one question left..." Dave trailed off as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"And what's that?" Isa asked huskily.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Dave asked as trailed kisses along Isa's jawline.

"Why don't you show me my love," Isa answered gently leaning into his kisses.

.

"As you wish milady," Dave answered as he picked her up bridal style

Are you feeling like pizza and a movie tonight?" Dave asked after a few moments.

Isa looked at him with probably the most adorable pout Dave had ever seen. Just before she kissed and nuzzled his nose. She laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"I want pepperoni and nothing too gory," Isa said with a sigh and a smile.


	26. Chapter 26

The night had been for the most part peaceful. Dave and Isa had decided on watching "Space Balls" while enjoying a nutritious meal that consisted of pizza and beer. However, the two were tired and preparing for bed.

"I'm gonna go grab a shower care to join me?" Dave asked with a playful grin while Isa sat on the bed.

"Sure, I'll join you in a sec." Isa responded.

As Isa was undressing she heard Dave's phone vibrating. Isa looked over to see that it was Athena calling at nearly 1 am. Isa had a feeling in her gut and it wasn't a good one.

"Hello, Athena?" Isa asked in a quite voice so Dave wouldn't hear.

"Isa?...please...come...get...me...you...can't...tell...my...dad" Athena sobbed through the phone.

"Ok, sweetheart. I'm on my way just sit tight. Where are you at?" Isa asked.

Athena gave her an address, and Isa rushed to grab her keys. Isa quickly threw on a pair of Jeans and zipped up a black jacket over her green bra. Isa slapped her head as she remembered Dave in the shower.

_ "Holy shit, what am I going to tell him?" _Isa thought to herself.

With a deep sigh, she walked into the bathroom and poked her head into the shower. With a deep breath she prepared for what she was going to tell him. If she went to the store and actually bought something then she wasn't technically lying right?

"Hey baby, Athena called your phone. She had a little woman problem and she needs someone to go get her. I thought it might be better if I went an got her." Isa explained as best she could.

"I'm her father, its ok I have a daughter. I've dealt with this kind of thing before. Just give me a minute."

"Dave it just happened, and it's all over her and she has to wear a jacket around her waist and I really don't think Athena wants her father pulling up at Wendy's with a box of tampons. Because hey if you want to go shopping for tampons and walk them in to her. That's fine by me. I'll stay home and watch Family Guy." Isa finished calmly.

"You go," Dave said quickly turning his attention back to the shower head.

"Alright I will be back in a little while, and then I'll let you rub me down in the shower when I get home, ok?" Isa asked sweetly.

"Deal," Dave said before giving her a peck albeit wet on the mouth good-bye.

* * *

As soon as Isa shut the door, she was sprinting to the Dave's Hummer. She punched in the address on his GPS and sped off into the night. In about 10 minutes, Isa pulled up at what clearly was a house party.

"_This better not mean what I think it does..." _Isa thought to herself as she pulled her hair back into a tight bun and took out the earrings she had been wearing.

She exited and locked the car as she moved toward the house. Isa rolled her eyes at all the drunken high school boys who were either checking out her or the car. It wasn't long until she was moving through the crowded smoke filled house. It wasn't long until Isa spotted Sara talking to a crowd of girls with a beer in her hand. Isa tapped her firmly on the shoulder. As Sara turned around she quickly called upon everything Randy had taught her about this type of situation.

"Sara have you seen Athena?" Isa asked in a assertively.

"I don't know...probably laying on her back somewhere apparently she's done that a lot lately," Sara snapped at Isa snidely.

"Look, I don't care what Athena ... has or hasn't done. She came here with you now I want to know where she is, and little girl I suggest you do really quick or me and you are going to have serious problems" Isa said gritting her teeth on the last words as she slowly stepped up to the girl. Sara looked a little nervous but she wasn't backing down

"Look bitch, it's not my job to babysit let alone care about a skank like Athena," Sara snapped "Anything that goes on with Athena is not my problem and whatever happens to her she had coming." Sara explained with a smirk.

This set Isa off like a rocket. Isa yanked the girl down to the ground by her hair, and taking a few extensions out with it. Randy and Paul's lessons were kicking in, and there was no stopping her. She had the girls entire head of hair wrapped around her fist with her foot in between her shoulder blades and was pulling up ripping extensions out of her head all the way. Sara's screams radiated over the pulsing music. It wasn't long until a crowd had gathered around. One good thing about high school boys is that they never stopped a girl fight.

"No, you look bitch. I want some answers and I want them now. You tell me where Athena is or so help me god I will literally rip your fucking scalp off. So what's it gonna be?" Isa asked calmly and slowly (the same way she knew Randy would).

"You psycho, I'll fucking sue!" Sara screamed.

"Whoops! Wrong answer!" Isa said as she resumed yanking the girls hair with no mercy. "Go ahead call the cops. I fucking dare you, and then you can explain to Mommy and Daddy what you were doing at a house party at 1:30 am." Isa whispered in the girls ear. "And believe me they'll find out, when I call the cops to break up this party, and going home with liquor on your breath isn't an option either. So what's it gonna be?"

"I saw her go into, the backyard 5 minutes ago. Just...please...stop...hurting me!" Sara sobbed.

"Oh Sara, what did you say before?" Isa said in the sadistic tone Randy was known for, "You had it coming." Isa finished as she let the girl's hair go.

Isa soon found Athena sitting in a chair on the back porch with her hood up. She couldn't see all of her face, but she could clearly see the Mascara running down her face. The hair that was sticking out looked touseled and knotted.

"Athena, I'm here honey..." Isa trailed off. "What happened? I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I didn't know he was her ex-boyfriend!" Athena said as she threw her arms around Isa's neck and began to sob hysterically.

"We went out one time, and he tried to get me to sleep with him. I wasn't ready and he said it was okay. Then tonight he told the whole party that we had sex...that I liked it doggy style, and that there was a scientific theory that my pussy was a black hole that would eventually swallow the earth." Athena explained. "So now everybody here hates me and thinks I'm a slut!" she finished as she returned to crying.

Isa for the first time in her life was seeing red. She couldn't remember in her life feeling this much adrenaline flowing through her veins. It was go time.

"What's his name sweetheart?" Isa asked calmly.

"Tarrant, Tarrant Bradshaw...that guy over there in the blue polo." Athena pointed him out. Isa smirked when she noticed the megaphone sitting beside him.

"I'm going to take care of this, no ones going to mess with you anymore" Isa said not taking her eyes off of Tarrant. "Now you just sit back relax, and trust me ok?" Isa said as she got up and stalked up toward him.

Tarrant looked like the typical douchebag popped collar sideways hat. She couldn't help but beat his ass just for what he was wearing. She took a deep breath in order to gain some sort of composure.

"Hi, you're Tarrant right?" Isa asked with a smile and tone that under normal circumstances would only be reserved for Dave, for Athena she would make an exception.

"Baby, my name can be whatever you want it to be," Tarrant slurred as he placed his hands on her hips

"Really? Well see, I just came to see you because I kind of want something..." Isa trailed off as she whispered in his ear as she pulled him to her by his belt.

"I can give you whatever you want," Tarrant answered as he felt Isa's hand move lower.

"Good!" Isa answered Isa snapped through gritted teeth, and in one swift motion she had she had the megaphone in one hand and Tarrant's family jewels in the other twisted as far as anatomically allowed. She smirked at his high pictched yelp as she put the megaphone to her lips.

"HEY EVERYONE!! IF I COULD GET YOUR ATTENTION FOR JUST ONE MOMENT!!! TARRANT BRADSHAW HAS A LITTLE ANNOUCEMENT, NO A LITTLE CONFESSION HE WOULD LIKE TO MAKE!" Isa then turned her attention to Tarrant.

"Now you are going to tell them the truth about everything or so help me God, I will cut it off, stick it in a blender, and serve it back to you parfait style!" Isa growled in his ear making sure to give his boys a little squezze for emphasis.

"O...Okay." Tarrant whimpered.

"HEY EVERYONE, WHEN I WAS TALKING ABOUT ATHENA...I WAS LYING! ATHENA BATISTA ISN'T A SLUT! IN FACT SHE IS JUST THE OPPOSITE! SHE IS A LADY AND SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THE TREATMENT NOT JUST ME, BUT EVERYONE ELSE GAV E HER...ATHENA, I'M SO SO SO SORRY!" Tarrant whimpered with tears in his eyes. However, that wasn't good enough.

"THANK YOU TARRANT FOR CLEARING THAT UP FOR US!," Isa said as she took the megaphone from Tarrant. "OH AND JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS, IF YOU EVER HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ATHENA BATISTA...COME SEE THE MOTHERFUCKING COMPLAINT DEPARTMENT...I'M RIGHT HERE."

"Please let me go now," Tarrant begged as the tears began to flow.

"No problem, now if I hear anything again...you can be sure that I will come back and find your punk ass." Isa rasped as she released Tarrant's testicles.

* * *

The car ride had been quiet. The two were now sitting in a 7-11 parking lot drinking slurpees a box of tampons sitting in Athena's lap her jacket tied securly around her waist. Isa had filled Athena in on her little twist of words, and after what Isa had done tonight she was more than happy to oblige.

"So he was really crying?" Athena asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah," Isa responded with a slight laugh.

"Ok, so where did you learn to do that? Oh my gosh, I wish my dad would have been there to see you drop the f-bomb!" Athena replied going a mile a minute.

"Well...I grew up with professional wrestlers. Randy Orton taught me a lot about scaring people and Triple H taught me how to defend/hurt people. It's not something I like to do, but if it keeps me safe or finds a sobbing teenager...I'll gladly do it." Isa said with a smile as she pulled out of the parking lot.


	27. Chapter 27

When Isa and Athena finally made it home they found Dave sitting on the couch in lounge pants and a t-shirt watching an old basketball game. He didn't look happy, but not necessarily angry either. Isa had never had a father, but she was pretty sure she knew that look.

"So where have you two been? I'm pretty sure it doesn't take that long to run to the store, and pick up someone." Dave asked sternly as he looked back and forth at the pair.

"Well Dave," Isa began.

"Dad, the truth is I had a horrible night...like bawling in the bathroom horrible. I called Isa and I told her I needed tampons, but I didn't. We drove around for a while, and then we talked for a while and got slurpees. I'm sorry I didn't call and tell you, but I just didn't want to go home yet, and I begged Isa not to call so don't be mad at her be mad at me!" Athena pleaded.

Dave was no idiot, and he knew when his daughter was bullshitting. Dave could tell she wasn't lying to him atleast about the bad night. He also knew that Isa wouldn't protect Athena if it weren't important, it was against Isa's ethics. He knew that much about her.

"Alright, I'm sorry that you had a bad night. But next time for the love of god call. I was starting to worry about you two." Dave said as he hugged Athena close to him.

* * *

Isa took Dave lecturing his daughter as her cue to exit the room. She made her way to Dave's room, and stripped off her jacket and Jeans. She walked to the shower in just her green bra with a towel and her night clothes in hand. She felt the hot water was away the grimy feeling that the party gave her as she prayed the lord's forgiveness for her actions that night. She even prayed to forgive her for it

having felt so good. She squeaked when Dave poked his head into the shower. Her hands instinctively going to cover her breasts and nether regions as a blush ran to her cheeks.

"You do know you don't have to cover yourself right?" Dave asked with a chuckle at how cute she looked.

"You scared me!" Isa laughed as her hands left her body. "You know, we I did promise you a rub down when I got back." Isa said as she laid a gentle kiss on Dave's cheek. That was all the persuasion Dave needed. It wasn't long before she felt Dave's hands running up and down her back an her head against his chest.

"So what really happened tonight?" Dave asked as he planted kisses on her shoulder.

"Boy trouble, nothing a slurpee and a drive couldn't fix," Isa responded opting to leave out the ass-whooping she had doled out earlier that night "Some dumb kid was giving her a hard time, but it had for the most part had cleared up by the time when I got there it had cleared up. Athena still had a few hurt feelings though." Isa finished with a sigh hoping she had dodged the question enough for Dave to be satisfied.

"I'm glad you were there to take care of her," Dave said as he gave Isa a kiss on the forehead before moving down to her neck.

"You're supposed to clean me up, not make me dirty!" Isa giggled as she felt his manhood harden up against her thigh.

"I will in a little while, we can call it payback for keeping me up tonight." Dave rasped as he pinned her up against the wall of the shower giving her room to move around without crushing her.

Isa gasped and arched her back up against the cold bathroom wall. She felt a strange mix of warm and cold at the same time. The cool shower wall mixed with the warmth of Dave's hard body. The sensation was indescribable, and Isa had no idea what to do with herself other than shut her eyes and let Dave's hands and mouth work their magic.

It wasn't before Isa couldn't take it any longer. Her body ached for Dave She knew he knew it. She could feel his tongue moving so painfully slow, licking up her sweetness. She needed him, and called his name only to be answered by silence. Then a lightbulb went off in her head, He was punishing her. He was making her wait. He may outpower her, but she had one ace up her sleeve. Now, it was time for him to let her do the work.

Isa grabbed him up by his hair kissing him hard on the mouth with all the passion she could muster. She wanted Dave, and she wanted him right at that moment, She nipped and kissed his neck as she heard him grunt and groan.

"I want you my love, and I want you now..." Isa trailed off huskily as she moved her hand down to stroke his hardness. She felt his body stiffen as she stroked him. She heard him growl and watched his eyes roll back in ecstasy, She knew she had him in that moment. She started at his neck and worked his way down she continued to stroke as she took him in her mouth.

It didn't take Dave long to recover from Isa's boldness. He groaned as he felt her sucking, kissing, and licking. Her knew it was a side of her he knew was reserved for him and only him which only served to turn him on more. He wanted to take her, and he was going to take her. Thinking quickly , Dave reached up to the ledge above his head and reached around. He thanked god when he found the condom he had stashed up there from when he was "recovering" from his divorce with Angie. He ripped open the foil with his mouth and pulled Isa up and began kissing her with all the fire and passion she had shown him as he placed the protection in place,

Before Isa knew it. Dave was deep inside her, and taking her up against the wall of the shower. He moved at a gentle pace to start but his thrusts were hard, but he was soon taking her hard and fast. Isa was biting back screams as orgasms ripped through her over and over again. Finally, they came together. They were breathing heavily together cherishing each other's closeness.

* * *

Dave woke up to find Isa/s bare back lying up against him. Her hair was touseled and running down her back like a curtain. She was holding her sheet up against her so as to cover her breast. Dave smiled at the that. The little thing was modest, even in her sleep.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Dave whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek and pulled the comforter over her shoulders. Dave crawled out of bed not wanting to wake her and dressed quickly.

He had a lot to do if he was going to give his girls a day they would never forget.


	28. Chapter 28

Isa woke up to a draft. This time it was her turn to wake up to an empty bed. Isa rubbed her eyes and groped for some sort of clothing and was met by Dave's t-shirt. She walked to the bathroom sleepily and cleaned herself up. She went to her bag and dressed quickly in a pair of dark jeans and a gray v-neck t-shirt. After feeling the chill in Dave's room she opted for a UCONN Football sweatshirt.

She found Athena sitting on the bar eating a bowl of cereal

"About time you woke up," Athena teased cheerily.

"Well if I wasn't cracking skulls at until 2am I might be in a better mood," Isa shot back at Athena with a smirk as she took a sip from a tall mug of black Columbian coffee.

"Touche, have you seen Dad this morning?" Athen asked with a smirk that matched Isa's as she got up to rinse out her bowl.

"Nope, he wasn't here when I woke up," Isa answered.

"Meh, he does this sometimes. He probably ran to the store or something," Isa shrugged. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up." Isa sighed as she made her way down the hallway.

A few moments later, Isa heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. She was surprised at what she saw. A young woman standing at the door holding the large swell on her belly protectively. The girl looked nervous and scared. She was a fairly pretty girl with long blonde hair. Isa could guess by her frame that she was once a very petite girl. She wore a simple linen maternity dress, and her eyes looked very tired. She looked down to see swollen ankles in slip on shoes. The poor thing looked like she was dead on her feet.

"Hi," Isa said gently "May I help you?"

The girl looked up to meet Isa's blue eyes with her green ones. She took a few deep breaths, and rubbed her belly nervously with shaking hands. Then she finally found her voice to speak.

"My name is Erinn Daniels, may I speak with Dave...please?" She murmered in a tiny voice.

Isa took in a deep breath and looked at the tiny girl. She remembered what Dave had told her about his past. She knew then what she had to tell him.

"I'm afraid he isn't here right now, but why don't you come in and sit down and get off those feet while we wait." Isa suggested as she opened up the door.

"O...kay, are you sure?" the girl asked giving Isa a sideways glance.

"Absolutely, I don't joke about feet!" Isa said with a goofy smile.

Isa could here the girl waddling close behind her as Isa ushered her through the house to the living room. She couldn't help but wonder about her. When they finally got there, Isa ushered Erinn to a seat.

"Would you like anything Erinn?" Isa asked gently as she helped the girl sit.

"Water, please I'm a little nervous..." Erinn trailed off.

Isa knew right then as she went to go get her glass. This girl was either an impecable actress or she was the real deal. It wasn't even a second later that she shook that thought off. She had seen enough scared young mothers to know what they looked like when she saw one, and Erinn had the fear in her eyes the Isa knew couldn't be faked. Various thoughts raced through her mind as she made her way back to living room and laid the glass in front of Erinn.

Erinn took the glass with shaking hands and took small sips. She watched Isa take a seat beside her and begin rubbing her back. She didn't understand the woman sitting beside her, but she couldn't help feeling comfort in the young woman's gestures.

"So how far along are you?" Isa asked lightly.

"36 weeks, why? Are you his girlfriend or something?" Erinn asked suspiciously.

"Yes, but I'm also an OB/GYN. You seem very stressed out and scared Erinn and that can cause serious problems for your baby. Do you know the sex?" Isa said softly.

"A little girl, and I can't help it. I'm sorry to bother you two like this, but there are a lot of things that I need to find out. I think Dave is the father of my baby, but I don't know. My boyfriend and I had a fight the night I met Dave. I had caught him cheating on me. I was angry, and hurt, and lonely. I was sitting at a bar in Clearwater, and I met Dave. He's quite a sweet talker...but I'm sure you know that. We were both drunk an ended up sleeping together. I didn't want to be alone that night...Then about 6 weeks later I started to show signs of pregnancy...but I'm sure you know all about that too. Well at first I thought it was my boyfriend's since we had had sex a few nights before the fight. I went to tell him, but he told me that it wasn't his, and that I should get rid of it. Then I remembered that night with Dave... " Erinn trailed off with tears in her eyes as Isa took Erinn's hands in hers.

"Well Erinn, I'm Dr. Edwards and I'm going to help you. Even if I have to deliver this baby, and perform the paternity test myself, ok? I know your scared, but I promise you that everything is going to be alright." Isa said gently.

"Do you have insurance of any kind? Have you considered a plan for birth and caring for your child? How old are you? Isa asked going into "doctor mode".

"Yes, I'm a teacher. I plan on giving birth in a hospital, I have set up a nursery in my house, and I'm 24 years old. I don't need anything...I just want to know...who my babies father is?!" Erinn sobbed finally letting the tears come. Isa finally understood her, and her heart broke for her. No little girl should grow up not knowing who her father is.

"I'm going to make sure everything is ok." Isa soothed the young woman.

"What's going on in here?" Isa heard a masculine voice say which made both women look up.

"Erinn?!" Dave exclaimed in shock.


	29. Chapter 29

Dave couldn't believe what he was seeing he hadn't seen Erinn in almost a year, and now here she was sitting on the couch with Isa. He could tell she was very upset, but it wasn't until he saw Erinn stand up in front of him that he understood why. She was very, very pregnant he let out a deep breath and tried to keep himself from running back the way he came. He was pulled out of his instincts by Erinn's voice.

"Dave, I have something I need to tell you..." Erinn trailed off in a shaky voice.

"I'll give you two a little while..." Isa trailed off as she sat in the hallway.

Dave had to sit down before he heard this. He couldn't believe that this happened. Sure he was drunk that night but he was never too drunk to wear a condom. He remembered seeing the used one the next morning when he woke up.

* * *

Isa sat on the floor in the hallway with Athena sitting across from her. The two both looked at eachother. While the two women listened to the conversation. Isa and Athena could almost hear eachothers and not to mention Erinn's heart pounding. Isa knew she wasnt't jealous, hell it was nearly a full 9 months before he met her. However, she was worried for whatever reason that the baby was Dave's and what his reaction might be.

* * *

"Dave, do you remember the bar a while ago? If it's fuzzy for me, I'm sure it is for you too. Well I just I need to tell you that well as you can see...I'm gonna have a baby. I just...I think you might be the father you see.-" Erinn tried to explain but was cut off by Dave.

"Wait, wait, wait...you _think_ the babies mine. Look Erinn, I have a lot of women say they _think_ the babies mine. They also _think_ that they can get a nice big child support check from me. How many other potential fathers does this kid have 5,6, hell 7? I know that night I wore a course with my luck it got a hole poked in it Actually, I feel bad here is a couple hundred for you that ought to cover some of the babies expenses. Best of luck to you" Dave finished as he finished laying a few crisp hundreds on the coffee table and walked out of the room.

* * *

Isa looked in long enough to see Erinn sitting on the couch in shock with her hand's. She looked up long enough to rub her belly and struggle to get up before giving up and plopping back down on the couch.

"It's ok baby, Mama is going to do right by us." Erinn murmered as she rubbed her belly.

Isa couldn't take it anymore she was lit. Isa didn't even wait long enough to check on Erinn or Athena before she stalked to the kitchen where Dave was. He looked up at her and walked to her.

"There you are beautiful," Dave said as he wrapped his arms around her. This only set Isa off even more

"No! No! Don't you dare touch me David Micheal Bautista! How could you be so insensitive?" Isa said as she pushed Dave away with strength that surprised even her. Especially after the way you had to grow up!! Did you even stop to listen to her Dave or let her try to explain, NO! You just brushed a scared young woman off like she was nothing! I don't even want to look at you right now!" Isa finished as she whipped around to walk back to the living room only to be met by Erinn.

"Dr. Edwards...I think my water just broke" Erinn rasped.


	30. Chapter 30

Isa immediately shifted back into doctor mode.

"OK, Erinn how far apart are your contractions?"

"...10 minutes apart. I'm so sorry I thought it was just nerves-AHHH!" Erinn cried as another contraction hit her hard.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" Dave asked in a shaky voice.

"No David Michael...I've got it!" Isa answered through gritted teeth.

"Ok Erinn, give me the keys to your car..." Isa trailed off the baby was premature and she knew there wasn't going to be much time.

"Wait, I'll drive you two!" Dave said quickly grabbing his keys.

"I SAID I'VE GOT IT! DID YOU THINK I WAS SHITTING YOU WHEN I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW!!" Isa yelled not bothering to turn around as Erinn handed her her car keys.

Erinn felt better knowing someone was on her side as she watched Isa grab her purse. Isa calmly unlocked the door and helped Erinn into the car; her demeanor immediately switching from an angry one to a soothing but professional one.

They were at a stoplight when Isa pulled out her Blackberry and punched in *411. After a few minutes Erinn heard Isa's voice again.

"Hi, may I speak with Dr. Jackson Trent, please?" Isa asked/

"That's fine, but will you make sure you tell him Doctor Isabella Edwards is calling, thank you very much." Isa's voice was cool, but Erinn could tell Isa wanted to crack the receptionist in the face.

"Hi Dr. Trent, it's Dr. Edwards...Thank you...I have a patient that is in premature labor and when last checked her contractions were approximately 10 minutes apart...36 weeks...Yes...I would like to handle the patient personally. I'm calling to ask if it would be possible for me to get her on an epidural, and if I could possibly get her into labor and delivery as soon as contractions hit the 4 minute mark...I'm also seriously considering the possibility of a Cesarian Section being necessary depending on the condition of the cervix. Yes, thank you so very much sir. I will see you in just a few minutes." Isa stated coolly.

"How are you feeling?" Isa asked as she hit the end button.

"I'm in labor...but for the most part I'm ok." Erinn answered with a slight laugh.

"Well I'm glad it didn't kill your sense of humor, but seriously have there been any changes in the pattern of your contractions?" Isa asked thanking God they were finally at the hospital.

"Yes," Erinn answered "7 minutes apart.."Erinn answered as two nurses helped her from the car and into a wheel chair.

"Check her in, I want her in a gown with an epidural and all necessary monitors and ready for labor and delivery by the four minute mark," Isa commanded quickly and calmly as she handed Erinn's insurance card and Drivers license to one of the nurses swiftly.

"Isa! I can't do this by myself...I need you!" Erinn cried as the nurses began wheeling her away.

"It's OK, Erinn you will see me in a little bit." Isa stated as she turned to Dr. Trent and the two began moving together.

"Dr. Edwards, We have labor and delivery ready for you, and when you are done getting washed up for delivery we will move Ms. Daniels into Labor in Delivery on your order," Dr. Trent explained in the same professional tone Isa used.

"Very good," Isa answered as she pulled her hair back, cleaned her hands, and suited up like she was getting ready to go into battle.

"Dr. Edwards, Ms. Daniels is four minutes apart, she is checked in and ready to go two more nurses are bringing her in now," one of the nurses said as she entered the room in scrubs very similar to Isa's.

A few seconds later, Erinn was sitting in front of her as Isa was checking her cervix. Isa was nervous but she couldn't let it show. She finally felt her cervix _"Damn.."_ Isa cursed to herself.

"Erinn your cervix has softened up, but not enough to deliver. I'm going to have to perform a C-Section. I'm going to have to put you under." Isa explained to a sweating and scared Erinn.

"Do what you have to do if it means saving this baby," Isa responded in a strained voice.

Isa took a deep breath as the nurses prepared Erinn for surgery. She prepared the scalpel and made the necessary incisions in Erinn's stomach and Uterus. It wasn't long until she was removing Erinn's placenta and cutting the abnormally small baby's umbilical cord. The little one let out wheezing cries, and her skin held a yellow tinge. Just as Isa feared the baby had birth complications.

"I want that baby girl in the Newborn Intensive Care Unit STAT!" Isa ordered as she watched the nurses take over getting the baby to NICU as quickly and efficently as could be allowed.

Isa let out a deep breath as she began stitching Erinn up. _"Damn..."_ Isa cursed as she watched the nurses take over tending to Erinn. She was congratulated on a sucessful surgery by Dr. Trent.

"You did wonderfully Dr. Edwards!" Dr. Trent said as Isa stripped off her gown, cap, and mask she had worn and was left in her scrubs.

"Hmph! Congratulate me when that baby pulls through," Isa responded to Dr. Trent with a smirk

"Indeed." Dr. Trent nodded in understanding.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: So thanks everyone for baring with me. Here is the next installment the quotes being used belong to Dr. Seuss.

Isa walked in to Erinn's room to check on her. Erinn was still out due to a combination of exhaustion and the drugs that Isa had administered. However, it wasn't long until she came to.

"Isa?" Erinn whispered sleepily.

"I'm right here, Erinn." Isa responded as she took hold of Erinn's hand.

"My baby..." Erinn trailed off as Isa helped adjust her bed so that Erinn was sitting upright.

"Why don't we wait until you aren't so tired..." Isa answered as she poured her a glass of water and held it to Erinn's lips helping her drink in small sips.

Erinn was in and out for the next few hours. When she was not with Erinn she was with the baby checking the little ones progression. It wasn't until Isa was confidant that Erin could understand what was going on that she decided to tell Erinn about what was going on with the little one. It was always hard to tell a mother that her child was in danger, but for some reason this one felt more difficult than usual.

"Hey mama, how ya feelin'?" Isa asked as she entered the room with a slight smile.

"I'm ok...Isa my baby! Can I see my baby?" Erinn said with a worried expression.

"Erinn, I have some bad news," Isa began as she watched Erinn's face fall. Isa could practically see Erinn's heart and stomach sink.

"The baby made it through delivery, but the baby had some complications," Isa began "The baby is in the New Born Intensive Care Unit. While the baby was for the most part a well developed child, she is very small. She suffers from Jaundice which a yellowing of the skin and eyes which for the most part can be easily treated. However, she also suffers from another condition called Respitory Distress Syndrome or RDS. It means that the baby's lungs while well developed for a premature baby are missing something called surfactant which makes breathing difficult. Now, luckily it isn't that severe, but the little one isn't out of the woods yet. We have administered an oxygen hood that will make breathing easier, as well as continuous positive airway pressure and endotracheal intubation. This should help take care of it, but I'm not going to lie to you...the next 24 hours are critical." Isa finished.

"You said everything was going to be ok..." Erinn trailed off in a worried voice.

"It will be ok, your little girl is a fighter..." Isa sighed as she held Erinn.

"I trust you Isa, I know I can't right now...so go take care of my baby." Erinn said with a brave sigh.

* * *

Dave had called Isa for two hours straight he had never seen her so angry before. He was so used to women wanting something from him, but she was right...he should have let her talk. He was sitting there watching his phone. He was taking deep breaths praying he didn't lose her again because of his own stupid ego. Athena was the one to pull him out of his thoughts.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, Dad but she was right...there is a huge difference between 'I think I might be having your baby-can you help me figure this out?' and 'I'm having your baby, pay up!' I was here when Erinn showed up. I heard everything Erinn told Isa. She had left her boyfriend the night she met you. You were both drunk and lonely, and she had had sex with her boyfriend in the same week. She went to her boyfriend when she first found out. She couldn't get a paternity test from him just a 'get rid of it' so she came to you to get a paternity test if anything" Athena explained "That's why she came Dad, she's a teacher. She has a house, a car, and insurace. She didn't need anything from you other than to be able to tell her daughter who her father was, but did you care about what she had to say ? No. Did you let her explain? No. You just sent her packing. Oh, and by the way have you looked on the coffee table lately? Oh look! 300 dollars! This must be my lucky day!"

"I'm the biggest asshole on the face of this planet! I've screwed up before but this one really takes the cake," Dave growled to himself.

"No shit, Dave." Athena said in a sarcastic tone.

Under normal circumstances he would have reprimanded his daughter, but this time he was willing to make an exception....He deserved it.

* * *

Isa looked down on the tiny baby as the little one held her finger in a tight grip. It was almost like the baby was saying "Please don't leave me." She was amazed how the little hand barely fit around her index finger. She began to recite a story her Grand-mere used to read her. "Oh the places you'll go"

Isa began to tell it to the tiny baby. The baby's grip on her tightened just ever so slightly as she spoke.

Isa felt her voice choke up as she spoke to the baby

"You won't lag behind, because you'll have the speed.

"You'll pass the whole gang"

"You'll soon take the lead."

"Where ever you fly You'll be best of the best."

"Where ever you go you'll top all the rest."

She had never cried in front a patient before but at the end of the story the tears finally came.

"Will you suceed?

"Yes! You will indeed (98 and ¾ percent guaranteed"

"Kid...little one...you'll move mouintains"

When Isa finished the baby let go almost almost let go as if she knew Isa was there for her. Isa took a seat in the rocker by the baby's clear plastic bassinet, and watched the baby until she finally surrendered to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Isa woke up to an infant trauma specialist poking her leg.

"Dr. Edwards, I brought you some coffee," the woman said passing her a black and steaming cup. "I'm also happy to report that patient Erinn Daniel's baby girl made it through the night. The worst seems to be over now and she is showing almost miraculous progression."

This sent Isa out of her seat faster than a fire. The little one was able to take a bottle, and her skin was nearly it's normal color. Isa smiled thanking God that she could finally swaddle the little girl as she wrapped her in a blanket. The baby was soon sound asleep as Isa turned to her to the nurse.

"I want you to make sure she doesn't get to hot in there," Isa said "Tell Dr. Trent I want reports on her health, should something go wrong with mother or the child I want to be informed immediately, is that understood."

"Yes ma'am...also there is a Miss Athena Batista here to see you," the nurse replied.

"Tell her I'm in Newborn Intensive Care Unit and I should be out shortly." Isa responded.

Her heart was numb and she had no clue what to say to Dave or Athena. She knew she couldn't make her guilty by association but the childish side of her was throwing a tantrum inside. Some part of her still wanted to be angry with him. She adjusted the baby's cap one more time before she walked out.

* * *

The nurse walked out to Dave and Athena.

"Doctor Edwards is currently in the Newborn Intensive Care Unit, and she will see you when she gets out," the nurse explained "She saved a premature baby girls life yesterday, and stayed with the child all night you two better sit down this could be a while.

"Is everything ok?" Athena asked "I mean Erinn and the baby that is,"

"The mother and baby are both for the most part fine now thanks to Dr. Edwards. The baby had to be birthed via cessarian section but the mother is in recovery and she will be just fine. However, the little one's complications are life threatening. Dr. Edwards saw to her treatment personally, and would not let anyone near her. Although, the baby has made it through the most critical periods and seems to be showing an incredible amount of progression. They were both very lucky to have her there." The nurse stated in a bittersweet tone before politely exiting.

Athena looked up at her father, she could tell he looked partially guilty and partially proud of Isa. Athena couldn't decipher her father's expression but she certainly felt that way. If she had any doubts about Isa before, they were certainly gone.

She was still a little upset with her father, so she couldn't imagine what Isa might feel. Isa seemed like the forgiving type, but she was supremely pissed off which under normal circumstances would have been so cool to watch, but this time it was just scary. Athena still felt for her dad despite it all. He had it bad for Isa, and the thought of having screwed it up because he acted like a total asshole scared him shitless. Hell, he was shaking like a leaf for the past 18 hours. She looked up to see Isa walking towards them. Athena almost didn't recognize her.

* * *

Isa had thrown back her cup of coffee like it was a shot tequila, and smirked as she felt it burn all the way down. Her scrubs were wrinkled, her hair was still tied back, she was gritty, fatigued, and her back and neck were disturbingly stiff. However, despite all of it, she felt amazing. She felt like she could take on the world as she made her way to the maternity ward lobby, and then saw him. She stopped cold in her tracks. She gave a "what the hell, traitor?" look to Athena, only to be met with an

"Oh, like I could stop him look" as she mouthed "I'm sorry," to her.

Isa could look at him now, but she had no idea what to say to him. She had no idea what to think of him. She was still upset, but he still made her knees weak. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them just in time to see him walking toward her. She was like a deer caught in the headlights. She couldn't move, and her legs felt like jelly beneath her.

"Dr. Edwards! You're needed in recovery," a nurse said as she approached Isa

_ "Saved by the L.P.N..." _Isa thought as she did an about face as fast she could and all but jogged to recovery.

Dr. Trent needs to speak with you" a nurse called to her. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was...

* * *

"Smooth Dad, Smooth" Athena said sarcastically as she watched him return to his seat. She could see his frustration clearly playing on his face.

"Are you ever going to let me live this down?" Dave asked.

"Maybe after you talk to Isa, but until then don't bet on it. Look Dad, I know I haven't known Isa that long but one thing I have found out about her is that she is a protector...she protects people. If she thinks you deserve her protection. Well then, she is like a mother lion with her cubs you screw with one of her cubs, and no one not even you is safe," Athena explained.

"She hardly knows Erinn, how could she possibly form that type of bond with someone she hardly knows?" Dave questioned

"Ok first of all, you two hardly knew each other when _you two_ fell in love," Athena began "Secondly, she may not have known Erinn, and her bond may have not been with Erinn for the most part. You have to keep in mind though that she did have an innocent child just chillin' inside of her. She delivers babys for a reason, Dad." Athena finished like he should have known it to begin with.

"Since when did you become Dr. Phil?" Dave asked surprised not only with her defense of Isa, but how observant and shrewd she could be. He didn't know whether to be proud or take his belt off.

* * *

Isa felt her heart pounding in her chest as she approached Dr. Trent. She couldn't make out what was going on, but she had a funny feeling about, and she wasn't sure if it was bad or good. All she could do was brace herself.

"You wanted to see me Dr. Trent?" Isa asked in an almost metallic voice...cold and hard.

"Yes Dr. Edwards. I know you have taken care of Ms. Daniels personally, and I must say your reputation is no exaggeration. However, I feel that I need to inform you that Ms. Daniels stitches have broken in the upper right corner of where the incison was made. I knew there wasn't enough time to get you from NICU, and that you had a duty to the child as well. I took the liberty of stopping the blood and re-stitching her up. However, she has lost a significant amount of blood. I administered the E2 hormone to help the blood loss but she is in need of a transfusion fast. I'm afraid we won't have time." Dr. Trent explained.

Isa responded the only thing that popped into her head.

"I'm type O...stick me. Her body can survive, for maybe an hour more at best. If we act right now we can save her...so run to the labs an get me a pair of gloves, an I.V. Bag, and a goddamn needle." Isa responded in calm voice.

"Dr. Edwards, I must inform you that you are putting yourself at a serious risk. She has lost a little under 2 pints of blood." Dr. Trent answered shakily.

"Then go among your staff, and find 3 other acceptable type O's, while you are getting me four I.V. Bags, and two goddamn needles." Isa answered this time with a little bit more of an edge to it..

"Yes ma'am," Dr. Trent responded with an understanding smirk as ran off like a shot down the hall.

* * *

Dave and Athena both jumped when they saw another Doctor run out through the lobby. Then he saw Isa running in at about the same pace and talking to one of the receptionists at the front desk. Isa's brows were furrowed as she spoke to the 5 receptionists in the office for a few minutes, and three shook woman nodded their heads and the the four ran off down the hall in which Isa had come. 5 minutes later the saw the male doctor running back with a stack of various plastic items and a red box in his hand.

"I wonder what's going on..." Isa trailed off.

"Me too, but whatever it is it definetly doesn't look like they are having a picnic back there," Dave added as the two continued to wait for Isa.

* * *

Isa and the receptionist were ready and waiting by the time Dr. Trent came back. He helped to place the rubber around the three womens forearms, but helped two of the receptionists with theirs before Isa administered her own needle. Each woman sat and watched as their blood filled two bags.

After what felt like hours Isa was bother hers and another woman arm. Soon Erinn was receiving blood from both bags, one needle in each arm. All Isa could do was some cookies and wait.

A/N: Ok, so I know the last part of this is even possible but ya know what it's my story goddamnit...I'll do what I like. As always any suggestions or requests? Let me know.


	33. Chapter 33

Isa watched as the women managed to get back to there work with little to no problems. Erinn's vitals had improved and she seemed to be taking the blood well. Isa felt a little light headed and tired, but for the most part she felt okay. She had given a quarter of a pint of blood to Erinn. Her mind began to drift to Dave and Athena, and she knew she had to face them sooner or later. She knew she was in love with him, and the least she could do is show him the courtesy that he didn't show Erinn.

She often wondered if the stress that Dave had caused her to go into labor, and that was the reason why an innocent little girl was fighting for her life right now. She wandered if he was the father, or if he had a reason to react the way he did. After all, he had said that women had tried to say the same thing. She just couldn't help but think that he should of at least tried to listen to her...even if he thought it was a bunch of bullshit. Would it be so hard to ask for or take a paternity test? To show compassion?

Isa shook off her thoughts and found her nerve. Her heart was pounding so hard as she walked down the hall to the Maternity lobby. She wondered if they would even still be there. All of sudden she was beginning to feel sluggish as she entered the lobby. She saw Dave fly up out of his chair followed by two Athena's, and then everything went black.

* * *

Dave and Athena watched as Isa fell to the cold marble floor. Dave ran to her, but Dr. Trent beat him to it. He picked her up and ordered to nurses to fetch him a gurney to lay her on. Dave couldn't even touch her.

"Dad what happened?..." Athena trailed off with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know..." Dave ansewered feeling the fear and rage build up inside of him as he held his daughter to his side.

A few moments later they were approached by the same nurse that had seated them.

"Hi, I have noticed you two have been sitting here for a long time. That must have been a scary thing for you both to see. We don't normally allow this, but since Dr. Edward's condition is for the most part stabilized...I will bring you both in to see her." The nurse said with a slight nod of understanding as she lead them to Isa's room.

They were soon met by Dr. Trent. Dave eyed the man he was about his age maybe a little bit older with firm harsh eyes. He seemed to be watching Dave with the same stare, and then he moved down to Athena. His eyes softened just ever so slightly as he nodded at the two in acknowledgement.

The nurse was the first to speak/

"Dr. Trent these are Dr. Edwards'...visitors" She finished akwardly.

"What happened to her?" Dave asked with an aggressive edge to his voice.

"Well sir, the young woman just administered a blood transfusion to her patient...she just also happened to be one of the donors. The only problem was she didn't eat or drink before giving up a quarter of a pint of blood to Erinn Daniels. She should come out of it just fine once she eats and drinks something. I have already hooked her up to an I.V. That should help to nourish her body more quickly. I'm getting ready to go check on her now. Once I get her up and kicking, you can come in and see her." Dr. Trent finished as he began to open the door of her room.

Before Dave could protest Athena stepped in front of her father.

"That's fine." Athena answered with a weak smile as she held her father back.

* * *

Isa woke up to Dr. Trent. She was laying in a hospital bed, she smiled weakly as she noticed Dr. Trent had not put her in a hospital gown her hair was down but he had kept her in her scrubs. _"Good 'ol Jack..." _Isa thought gently.

"Well, don't you look like hell..." Dr. Trent said as he adjusted her bed and the I.V. Drip she was hooked up to.

"No shit, Jack..." Isa rasped weakly looking up at the I.V. Bag and the food and drink he had placed in front of her. Dr. Trent was the first to speak.

"I hooked you up to a little nutrients and hydration cocktail I cooked up, and I managed to gather up some food from the Arby's on the 9th floor. Way to not eat or drink the adequate amount before giving blood Isa-la, and now you are laying in a hospital bed because you had to be Dr. Hard-ass," Dr. Trent teased as he leaned up against the foot of her hospital bed."...fail."

Isa responded to the older man with a middle finger, not taking her eyes off the Macaroni and Cheese she was eating.

"Kiss my ass, Jack." Isa shot back in between gentle chews.

"Ow! Score one for Dr. Hard-ass!" Dr. Trent answered in mock pain.

Isa smirked at this as she looked up at her old friend.

"But seriously, I would love to gorgeous...but I'm pretty sure the monster of a man outside would rip my head off, and that's _if _my wife didn't get to me first," Dr. Trent chuckled.

Isa closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. The moment of truth had arrived.

"Send them in Jack," Isa said nervously.


	34. Chapter 34

"Well she's alive and kickin'..." Dr. Trent trailed off as he ushered Dave and Athena in.

Dave took her in she sat quietly Indian style on her bed eating bites of a sandwich that had been cut into small pieces and drinking a soda. She was in light green scrubs, and her hair was laying over one shoulder. Dave's face darkened slightly when he saw the I.V. stuck in her hand, and how pale she was. The only sound was her heart monitor. Before Dr. Trent could announce them, Athena announced herself.

"Isa!" Athena cried as she ran to Isa and threw her arms around her neck.

Isa's face went from surprised to content as she closed her eyes and squeezed the girl tight.

"You had us worried sick! If we didn't see you sooner or later Dad was either going to keel over and die or kill someone!" Athena explained.

"I'm sorry but I can't just pull a baby out of the air, speaking of which...Jack! Go check on the baby will you?" Isa asked in a professional tone.

"Ma'am yes ma'am, but I have to inject another 10 cc's of this stuff into your I.V." Dr. Trent replied in a mock whiny voice.

"Well here give me the stuff and I will stick it in, ok? Now seriously, go check on her!" Isa ordered in an exasperated voice.

"Absolutely, Dr. Hard-ass!" Dr. Trent laughed as he handed her gloves, a syringe, and a vial of the concoction he had made up for her.

"Hey Athena, would you like to come see the baby?" Dr. Trent asked as he poked his head back into the room.

Athena looked up at her father, then at Isa giving her the "You two work this shit out because I'm tired of hearing about it" face before responding.

"Sure!" Athena responded before exiting the room.

Dave watched as she began to work. She briskly put the syringe and vial on the table in front of her before putting on her gloves . She took a deep breath and looked up at him with confused and sad eyes before she found her voice.

"Dave, can you come to me please, and move the I.V. toward me?...I can't reach it," Isa asked quietly.

"As you wish, Milady..." Dave trailed off as he moved the I.V. To her.

Isa expertly removed the syringes plastic cover, and poke the needle threw the vial carefully watching as she filled it. Dave watched her move, her eyes were furrowed. She was obviously tired and yet she was still going...no wonder she slept like a rock. Once she had finished filling the bag and disposing of the needle he finally was able to speak.

"I made a mistake...I have lost count of how many women have tried to scam me into thinking they are pregnant. I guess I finally just let my temper and ego get the best of me with Erinn." Dave began to explain as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Dave, I can understand that,but you had to know how scared she was...if you would have just looked at her! I know the others made it hard for you to listen, but I wish you would have just this once. Would it have been so hard to just say 'Well if that's what you think then let's go get a paternity test.' That can be done you know. I don't think she wants anything from you but closure. She doesn't want her baby to grow up not knowing who her father is! When you walked out...she wasn't cursing and she wasn't scheming, but she was talking to her little girl. She was telling her it was going to be ok...even though Erinn herself was scared to death. I just don't understand how another person can do that, a stranger would have shown her more compassion.." Isa said in a sad voice. "I don't know what its like to experience the things life threw at you to make you do what you did...so I know I can't judge you. I just hope that you can at least give Erinn what she needs...and that is peace."

"I'm sorry, Isa. I grew up not knowing who I could trust and who I couldn't...so I didn't trust anyone. I can't change what I did, Isa, but I can try to make it up to Erinn the best I can. Can I do the test here?" Dave asked as he looked down at her.

"I think so, I can probably administer it myself..." Isa trailed off as she tried to move to her call button.

"I love you, Isabella. I don't want to let you go. I miss you." Dave murmured as he took her limp hand in his.

* * *

Isa took a deep breath as she looked down at his large tan hand. He was running his thumb over her knuckles, and she could tell without him even speaking that he was silently pleading with her. She knew he messed up, but she could understand his reasons. She had and idea of the things he had known in his life, and she had no idea what she would have done in that situation. She had learned all her life that no man is perfect, and all men have flaws. She knew that despite everything she was still madly in love with him. Would she really leave over something like this? She knew that the true test was coming.

* * *

Athena stood in the NICU with Dr. Trent and she was floored by the baby. She couldn't believe how tiny she was. Dr. Trent explained to her the fight she was battling and what each of the machines attached to the baby were. Athena stood surprised when the baby grabbed her finger when she was adjusting her blanket. The little ones hands couldn't even fit around her finger but she held on anyways even as a tiny whimper escaped her mouth. That was when Athena began to sing.

"_Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here dont you cry_

For one so small,you seem so strong  
_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us cant be broken  
I will be here dont you cry..." _

Athena continued humming to the child until she heard the NICU doors swing open.

Isa walked into with her I.V. In one hand and the swabs she would need to administer the test in the other as Dave hot on her heels. Her face only softened when she saw the little girl and Athena. She smiled when she saw the little one holding onto Athena.

"She likes you," Isa murmured as she looked down at the swaddled baby.

* * *

Dave looked down at the child. She was the smallest baby he had ever seen. He automatically understood Erinn as he watched Athena and the baby interacting. Athena was there comforting the baby as Isa swabbed her tiny mouth. The baby didn't cry, but only made a tiny noise. Isa's eyes changed when she turned to Dave. He could still she the struggle going on in her eyes. He didn't know what she was going to say when this was all over, but he knew how much he loved her. He never broke eye contact even as she swabbed his mouth.

* * *

Isa let out a sigh as she submitted the blood test to the lab in the hospital. She returned to the entrance of the NICU to find that Dave and Dr. Trent were gone. She closed her eyes when Athena told him where the two men had gone ,and that she had been instructed to stay there and wait for her. When they finally realized the gravity of the situation the two looked at each other and simply stated "Holy shit."


	35. Chapter 35

Dr. Trent lead Dave to Erinn's room. Erinn's transfusion had been successful, and she has gained conciseness. Erinn was talking quietly to a nurse, most likely about her baby when she saw Dave and Dr. Trent enter the room.

"Dave? What are you doing here?" Erinn asked with a deep breath.

"I came to tell you I'm sorry for not listening to you, and for not trying to understand

where you were coming from. I took a paternity test a few minutes ago I want to help you figure this out. I was looking down at that little girl, and I finally understood. You were just doing what you thought was right for your family." Dave sad as he pulled up a chair beside her.

"Well I had plenty of time to think about what I was going to do," Erinn began "I know that if the baby is yours I won't need much, just for you to be there as best you can, and if not we will be fine on our own. I'm covered, and on maternity leave. I checked in with provider just a little while ago, and the babies stay in NICU is taken care of." she finished.

"I want to help Erinn, no matter what the results are. I'm not going to play Daddy to her, but I do want her to give her someone to know. I remember what it was like to only have a mom. If she ever needs anything, anything at all...you come to me. A babysitter, someplace safe to go, if you have something that needs to be paid for, you tell me." Dave said as he held Erinn's hand.

"I'm holding you to that Dave, I have Isa's number you know!" Erinn said smiling at him.

Dave hugged her, and the two discussed the adventure that was bringing her daughter into the world. She told him all about Dr. Trent's good timing, and Isa's quick thinking. Dave told her about her little girl, and how tiny and beautiful she was. After a while, Erinn spoke again.

"Dave, pass me my purse please..." Erinn trailed off.

"No problem," Dave responded as he passed it to her.

"Can you get me some water?" Erinn asked quietly as she passed him a few dollars.

"Sure," Dave said as he gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"You know...Uncle Batista has a nice ring to it!" Erinn called to him as he walked out the door.

This made Dave laugh and shake his head as he left the room. _"Maybe this could work after all..."_ Dave thought.

* * *

Isa let out a sigh of relief when she saw Jack. She moved as quickly as she could with Athena on her heals. Jack looked like he was about to get jumped when he saw the two women moving toward him.

"Jack have you seen Dave?" Isa asked out of breath.

"He asked me to take him to Erinn's room?" Jack answered conversationally.

"AND YOU LET HIM GO??!!" Isa and Athena cried in unison.

"Was that bad? By the way Isa-La, here are the test results you requested." Jack answered holding out the file to her as Isa did a facepalm while Athena shook her head at him like he was an idiot.

* * *

Dave sat with Erinn while she drank from her bottle in small sips. The two stayed in comfortable silence as they watched "A Baby Story".

"I'm so glad I was out for that," Erinn said with a laugh as she heard a disgruntled first time mother scream.

"No shit, I was there twice but it was never this melodramatic!" Dave said as a nurse came to check Erinn's vitals.

* * *

Isa was shocked and amazed to see the two of them sitting together discussing childbirth. She stood in silence for a minute with Athena and watched them together. Dave's head was propped up on his elbow as he leaned on the the edge of Erinn's hospital bed.

"You know, I really think this might work out," Erinn sighed. "I had already decided, that I would do this alone....but my main concern was the male in her life. This might be the perfect balance."

"Yea but what will you tell her when she is old enough to ask about her father?" Dave asked.

"I will tell her the truth when she is old enough to understand," Erinn said "That I didn't want to be to be with a man who resented us and wanted me to get rid of her. If it comes up before then I'll say that God she her something better, an Uncle Batista!" Erinn laughed gently.

After a few moments Erinn got up the nerve to ask.

"Do you think there will be an Aunt Isa, too?" Erinn asked.

"I don't know at this point to tell you the truth, she was really upset with me." Dave answered.

"Are you kidding me? She set it off...Looking back on it Dave you were a douche"

"Oh, I know...I just hope I can make her see that I know I made a mistake." Dave said as he rubbed with his free hand.

"Hey Dave, if I can let it go...I know she can. Dave, honey, she loves you. She loves you hard A blind monkey could see that." Erinn said soothingly.

"I have faith, ok? I don't know what is going to happen, but I can feel it...mother's intuition." Erinn said as she stroked her head.

"You know mother's intuition is 9 out of 10 times correct..." Isa said as she looked at Dave.

Dave stood up, and walked to her slowly pressed his lips to hers, but not daring to put his arms around her due to the I.V. I t wasn't long until they heard three voices clearing. Isa and Dave looked over to see Athena and Jack standing in the doorway.

"Well, Dr. Edwards I do believe you have test results to give. Would you mind?'

"Certainly not." Isa said in a professional tone as she opened the files and flipping him off while her back was turned to Erinn and Dave.

"Well Erinn, Dave, congratulations your baby girl has an Uncle Batista!" Isa exclaimed.

"I KNEW IT!!" Erinn and Dave said to each other in unison.

It was now Jack's turn to cut in,"

"Ms. Daniels, I'm also happy to report that you are doing just fine! You should be able to go home with your little girl in about a week, but that's just so week can be sure she is going to be ok" Jack explained as he looked as he turned his attention to Isa.

"You, Dr. Hard-ass deserve a much needed trip home! Your I.V. Is almost out so why don't we go yank this thing out of you because I'm pretty sure that you have had enough needles in you so I'm going to take you back and get you ready cleared and ready to go if you two wouldn't mind waiting in the lobby for just a little while longer?'' Jack stated in a much more relaxed tone than he had used before.

After bidding farewell to Erinn and the baby, both Athena and Dave to return to their original places sickened at the thought of spending one more minute in that lobby.

* * *

"So what now for you two?' Jack asked as he removed her I.V.

"I don't know, at this point in terms of us being together...all we want to do is just be with each other." Isa explained as she watched Jack bandage her up.

"Well what about at this very moment? Make-up sex?" Jack teased.

"Most likely..." Isa trailed off with a smirk as she hugged him good-bye.

"It's the best kind!" Jack yelled as she handed him her scrubs and walked away grinning.


	36. Chapter 36

Isa rode with the windows down in Dave's hummer as he drove she closed her eyes and felt the wind on her face. For the first in the past 36 hours exactly she felt at peace. At Isa's insistance the three went to the dinner they had originally planned and ended up at one of the local seafood places. Sure it wasn't the fanciest place on earth, but the seafood was fresh and the beer was cold and that was enough for her, despite the fact that she couldn't drink for the next 24 hours (she just glared at Dave in envy when he drank his). Every now and then she would feel Daves hand rubbing her thigh, his touch was more posessive than usual. It was almost like he was making sure she was there, and that he wasn't dreaming.

Now here she was on her way home, _home_, Isa thought as she thought of the house of Dave's house. She thought about working with Jack, and how much she enjoyed being in that hospital. The people seemed so much more alive and caring, than at Saint Monica's. Dr. Faulkner was a brilliant OB/GYN, but he was a micromanager. He never seemed to trust her even with her own patients.

She opened her eyes and looked at Dave dreamily, his face was calm and never took his eyes off the road except to look back every so often at Athena who was now asleep in the back of the car. His hand rested on Isa's thigh.

She looked out to see lights on the pier and on the buldings. It was the first time she really got to see Tampa. She could smell salt in the air and the breeze mixed with the warmth of Florida, and it was perfect.

As they pulled into the neighborhood, Isa thought about Jack's words to her. For some reason Dave rubbing her thighs turned her on more than usual. Isa was so busy in the hospital she never got to think about missing Dave. She didn't just miss him...she ached for him emotionally and physically. She missed his voice, his arms, and even chasing eachother around the house with light sabers. She missed telling each other secrets, and listening to him tell her stories. Make-up sex was sounding better and better to her the more she thought about it...about him. By the time they pulled into the driveway her arousal had made itself very known to her panties. Isa couldn't even think straight.

She waited patiently as she unlocked the door and watched Dave carry Athena to her room. After being certain that the two were a decent distance from her she made a b-line for Dave bed room. She immediately began stripping her clothes off and jumping into the shower quickly rubbing a day a half's worth of hospital grit off of herself. She scrubbed her hair and body like it hadn't seen a shower in days...she wanted to look perfect.

She dried her hair, quickly combed through she since she knew it was most likely going to only get touseled anyways. She was dressed the way she knew Dave loved to see her...perfectly naked. Just as Isa was about to open the door she looked at the bandage on her arm she had given blood, and couldn't partake in strenous physical activities for at least 24 hours, and she was 8 hours short.

"God damn it!" Isa whispered to herself.

After pouting to herself for about a good ten minutes she finally decided to just go out there and hope Dave wasn't in the room yet. After all, she would have heard his foot steps. She just took a deep breath and poked her head out of the door way.

She saw Dave lying on his side in the bed, she was sure he must have been tired. She sighed gently, and climbed into bed beside him. _"I suppose my first bout of make-up sex can wait until __tomorrow..." _Isa thought as she pulled the blankets of over her bare body and snuggled close to Dave.

"I love you," Isa whispered as she laid her head on his massive bicept and let herself drift off.

* * *

Dave felt something warm up against him as he woke up the next morning. He looked down to find Isa laying up against him, the blankets pulled up to her chin. He ran his fingers through her silky brown hair and smelt her perfume. Isa was right where she belonged. Dave smiled as he draped his arm over Isa just to be met only by her soft skin. He ran his hand up and down her body just to make sure he wasn't dreaming...twice. Isa was completely naked.


	37. Chapter 37

Dave pulled the covers down ever so slightly just to be sure. Only to be met by Isa's shoulders and Breasts. As he moved to pull the covers back up he heard a soft moan. He looked up to see Isa staring up at him.

"Good Morning," Isa murmered softly smiling at him as she ran her hands up and down his torso.

"Good Morning," Dave responded with his eyebrows raised.

"Can we have make-up sex now?" Isa asked as her breaths began to become heavier.

Dave had no clue how to answer her. He could feel his breath getting raged and the blood from his brain quickly going south on him. He just looked at her staring up at him, and as he reached to kiss her he felt her tiny hand wrapping around the back of his head and yanking his lips down to hers.

Her kiss was passionate and demanding. _She_ was the one to coax _his_ mouth open she sucked and nipped at his bottom lip before repeating to work her way to his neck nipping and kissing all the way. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began grinding on him hard and without shame. Dave groaned feeling her up against his hardness. Before he even had a chance to react she had yanked his boxers down and was stroking him under the covers.

"I think you've...ah god...already...made that decision...for me," Dave partially groaned and partially chuckled.

It wasn't long until Isa felt him groping her chest and a backside, while returning her kisses with the same heat and passion that she had shown him. She could feel him at her entrance, and she relished the sensation. She managed to flip him over so that she was on top, a manuever that made Dave laugh in surprise at the little woman's surprising strength. She could practically hear his eyes rolling back when she found the sweet spot on his neck, and she could feel his hands dig his fingers and nails into her back as she continued to nip and kiss the sensitive area.

"Isabella..." Dave growled quitely.

She gripped the headboard and pushed back down when she felt Dave trying to flip her over.

"Oh no, Baby, you don't get to have all the fun..." Isa trailed off as she worked her way down.

Dave didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted her. He wanted to make her scream his name, and hear she was making him groan out her's. He was paralyzed by her strokes and licks. It was like he couldn't even think straight. When she finally worked her way back up to him, he snapped.

Dave flipped her back over so that he was on top of her. She was _his. _He heard her let out muffled moans of ecstacy as he nipped her neck and groped her body. He could feel her nipping and licking back on his neck and collar bone. He could feel her hands reaching down to take back control but he was too fast for her, and he pinned her hands on the bed as he grinded up against her.

"Oh no, you're all mine," Dave growled again as released her and with a gentle yank (for Dave that is) of her hair crushed his lips to hers as he managed to reach into the drawer on his nightstand. For a condom.

Isa was amazed to find that she wasn't afraid of what Dave was doing to her, but excited when he took control back. She even liked it when he pinned her arms down. She knew that she could trust him and that he would always due his best not too hurt her. She could feel him beginning to thrust inside of her hard and deep.

She had never felt this way in the past too times they had made love, it was always at a sweet gentle pace. As good as Dave made never made her want it this bad. She wanted to moan and scream his name but she knew she couldn't for Athena's sake. Her back was arching so hard, and she could feel feel her hips bucking instinctively with every thrust. She was beginning to think she was going to explode when the words just finally slipped out.

"Fuck..." Isa trailed off huskily.

Isa thought she almost felt Dave slow down as he looked down on her with wide eyes.

"Fuck me harder," Isa moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and crushed his lips to hers.

Dave never in a million years would he have thought that Isa would say those words. At first the four letter word surprised him, but the words that came after words just turned him on. He began to pick up his pace, and driving deep inside her. Then the words came again.

"Oh God David, Fuck me..." Isa moaned in his ear.

It drove him crazy. He couldn't take it anymore, and he began to thrust harder and faster until he felt the orgasm rip through her again and again. Despite her body's pleasure, she never stopped matching him thrust for thrust until she heard him growl in release. She sighed as she felt him pull out of her and watched him clean up and return to bed to be with her. She was the first to speak.

"Mmmmmm Jack was right, make-up sex is the best kind..." She purred as she snuggled close to Dave.

"When did you two talk about sex?" Dave breathed as he pulled her closer to him with a few winded breaths.

"It was before I left...Jack asked me where you and I were going from here and then asked 'make-up sex?' I said 'most likely' and then he told me it was the best kind as I walked away." Isa murmed still coming down from her orgasms.

"So where did you learn to talk like that?" Dave asked, finally catching his breath.

"Listening to the guys talk. I had no idea what they really meant until now," Isa breathed " I didn't offend you did I?" She asked with furrowed brows and a pout.

"No, but you did make me crazy...I think..." Dave trailed off as he rubbed his hands up and down her back a little bit more roughly than usual.

"What do you think?" as she sat up and straddled his hips.

"I think that I want to make-up again!" answered as he rolled over on top of her roughly.

"You...," Isa trailed off as she arched into the things he was doing to her body. Then she found the word she needed.

"You, animal" Isa moaned as she she submitted to Dave.


	38. Chapter 38

Isa woke up to a warm hand on her back. She opened her eyes, and there was Dave rubbing her back and watching her. She loved when he was the first person she saw in the morning. Isa felt a tingling in her stomach as she remembered the memories of making up with Dave over and over again flooded back to her. She smiled at him sleepily noticing that he was fully dressed.

"Mmmmm...looks like you got up early," Isa purred sleepily.

"I had to take Athena to school," Dave answered.

"I know this is going to sound crazy...but what day is it?" Isa asked as she rose up out of bed and cuddled up to Dave for warmth.

"Today, is Tuesday, looks like you spent all weekend and most of Monday saving lives and cracking skulls" Dave answered as he put one of his sweatshirts over her head.

"

Oh...wait...how did you?" Isa asked gently.

"I heard some of Athena's _real_ guy friends talking about you," Dave replied enjoying watching her squirm.

"What exactly did they say?" Isa asked as she put a pair of tracksuit pants and socks on.

"Well they were talking about how 'the chick driving your Dad's Hummer totally almost took off Tarrant Bradshaw's nuts, man...right after she almost scalped Sara James with her bare hands," Dave explained in a mock surfer voice"and how she had the hottest rack ever, and Dude, did you see her ass?" Dave finished.

"Well...I...lost my temper?" Isa said weakly.

"Did you really do that?" Dave asked in a shocked voice.

"Ok, first of all...I couldn't find Athena, and Sara wasn't giving me any answers so...I helped her to cooperate a bit. I just happened to get them by ripping a few hair extensions out. I admit I may have stepped over the line when I said said that if she said anything her parents would know exactly where she was that night. Besides the extensions didn't look new, maybe a month old. I made sure I got the extensions and not her real hair" Isa said defending herself. "Tarrant on the other hand nearly ruined your daughters life that night by talking about how big her vagina was, and how according to him it could possibly be a black hole. Which by the way is totally false...so, I made the kid take it back." Isa explained with huff.

"I never would have expected that from you..." Dave trailed off.

"Well it's not like I go around looking for high school kids to beat up. I thought something bad had happened to Athena. The way Sara talked about her...it was like she didn't care if she lived or died all because of what Tarrant did," Isa explained. "I needed to find her and she needed me, and if I had to knock around a few stupid kids then I'm sorry I disappointed you..." Isa said with a sigh.

"No I mean I never would have guessed you to be much of a fighter. Athena wasn't kidding about you and now I know...you protected her." Dave answered with a look of amusement on his face.

"What are you talking about, Dave?" Isa asked confused.

"Well, when you were treating Erinn, she said that if you saw fit to protect someone...you were like a mother lion with her cubs. You screw with one of her cubs and no one is safe." Dave laughed.

"I don't like violence or hurting people at all, I did what I had to do to keep some douche from hurting her then I will, and believe me he was a douche..." Isa trailed off.

"Really?" Dave chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I thought he was gay when I first saw him and the he was wearing the popped collar and the cap to the side...I could have cracked him in the face just for what he was wearing!" Isa exclaimed.

"Yeah...not violent, huh?" Dave teased as she finished up her rant.

"Oh like you wouldn't have!" Isa shot back

. "Oh I would have...I just wouldn't have thought to blackmail the kids!" Dave laughed.

"Not one of my finer moments believe me," Isa laughed "So what are we doing to do today, Mr. Batista?" Isa continued as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, we could do any number of things..." Dave trailed off.

"I want to see Tampa," Isa said almost randomly.

"What do you want to see?" Dave asked looking down on her.

"Everything...Can we just drive and look around before we pick up Athena?" Isa asked dreamily.

"That is by far, the oddest request I have ever heard." Dave said looking down at her in surprise.

"I've never really gotten to see much other than Conneticut, the trip to Hawaii was my first real vacation. I have done misson work but I never got to stop and see anything, to just breathe" Isa said with a content sigh as she laid her head against Dave's chest.

"Well then get dressed so we can go," Dave said as he directed her towards the bathroom with a playful swat on the backside.

* * *

It wasn't long until the two were driving through downtown Tampa. Every so often Dave would point different little things that were unique or special but for the most part he loved watching Isa's reaction to everything. She was like a little girl seeing Disney World for the first time. Her eyes lit up at things Dave thought were so simple. What he thought was going to be boring was actually turning out to be a lot of fun watching Isa enjoy herself and occasionally freak out. Now they found themselves sitting on a pier watching the water, as Isa heard her phone vibrate.

"Dr. Isabella Edwards," Isa said sitting up a little straigher, her voice becoming the same professional tone Dave had heard in the hospital.

"Oh hey Uncle Vince!" Isa said her voice becoming the relaxed melodic one Dave knew.

* * *

Vince McMahon had been in the middle of a business meeting with his writers when he received a message from his furious but sobbing sister-in-law shortly before a call from the Hartford police department.

They had informed Vince that they were investigating the possible kidnapping of his niece by one of his employees...Dave Batista. He knew that Dave had gone on vacation with Stephanie and the others, but why would he be getting a call from that dried up...unless...oh no! He picked up his office phone and began to punch in the extension number furiously.

"Stephanie, I need you to come to my office now...it's a family matter," Vince said in a concerned tone.

A few minutes later Stephanie was walking briskly into his office. Vince was pacing back and forth. He was worried and confused. He was upset at the possibility of Dave of all people doing something awful to Isa. Not too mention the fact that he had to speak with that dried up bitch he called a sister-in-law.

"Stephanie where is Isa, have you heard from her?" Vince asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"Yea, she's in Tampa with Dave. Oh no, Dad there is something we forgot to tell you about what went on in Hawaii..." Stephanie trailed off realizing what she had just done by not telling her father.

"Well you better hop to it, Stephanie Marie, because I want answers and I want them now," Vince responded in a voice that Stephanie hadn't heard him use since she was 14.

* * *

"He had no right taking her...who was she to speak to me like that! Do you see what that..._animal_...has done to her. He's seduced her and turned her against us, Father Landon. He took her against her will no doubt. All of her life, I tried to protect her from the evils of the world. To save herself for marriage, and now that barbarian has ruined her!" The Mother Superior ranted as she paced Father Landon's office.

"We have called the police, that is the best we can do at the moment. She will be home soon. I can feel it." Father Landon explained with a deep breath seriously regretting what he had done to the woman he had known since she was a little girl.

Father Landon had been called by God as a young boy and he had been Isa's age when he met her. He knew she was built for something other than to be a clergywoman. She was like sunlight that was being held in a cage by most of those women. He was glad for the day she had left for college, and helped her to move into her dorm. A single one as was ordered by her Aunt.

He knew that he lived to serve God, but he was sure that Isa was the daughter he would never know. He remembered a time when the woman he was looking upon was a loyal and kind servant of God and a loving and nurturing aunt. Somewhere along the line she had become twisted and unnecessarily cruel to Isa.

The only reason he had even help the woman who was beginning to sound sicker and sicker by the minute was because she was saying that she thought Isa had been raped, and she needed to examine her but she thought Isa was afraid to say anything. So, he helped her. Then he heard the way she spoke to Isa, and he knew something had changed within her aunt. Something evil and bitter was beginning to grow there.


	39. Chapter 39

Vince blinked a few times before speaking.

"So you mean to tell me," Vince began

"Yep," Stephanie answered simply.

"And that...and they...so then...and now?" Vince continued trying to take all of the information in.

"Yeah," Stephanie said in a relaxed tone as she she nodded her head like it was a story she had heard a thousand times.

"So my niece is now in Tampa...with Dave Batista...of her own free will after he..._busted her out of the convent_...so now I have Hartford P.D. Looking for the two of them." Vince said relaying back what he had just heard.

"Oh God, first you and Paul now this..." Vince trailed rubbing his eyes. "It's just hard for me to think of her with any one let alone Dave." Vince finished with a sigh.

"Well Dad, he's in love with her...that's for sure." Stephanie said with a shrug.

"Yeah well I will believe that when I see it, until then...I'm going to be watching him" Vince said leaning on the table "Well I better call your cousin, and give her a heads up." Vince said with a sigh as he dialed the numbers, and waited for a few rings.

"Dr. Isabella Edwards," Isa answered.

"Hey Bells, how are you?" Vince greeted his niece.

"Oh hey Uncle Vince!" Isa chirped happliy.

"Well Bells, I wanted to talk to you about something..." Vince began.

"OK, shoot" Isa responded warmly.

"Well, what's going on with you being in Tampa? Are you OK? Is Dave treating you well?" Vince asked in a concerned voice.

"They are going well, I love it here. I'm great, and Dave has been amazing! He's right here would you like to speak with him?" Isa answered quickly.

"Not right now, but believe me I will later." Vince answered in a voice Isa hadn't heard since one of Shane's friends made her fall down a flight of stairs when she was six. "I do need to give you a heads up though.." Vince trailed off with a sigh.

"Alright," Isa responded in an unsure voice.

"Well I got a call from your Aunt this morning...Along with a call from the Hartford P.D. They seem to be a possible kidnapping...yours. My guess is your Aunt called the police after Dave broke you out of your room. I have already made a call to the police office. I think you might have to call and explain what's going on to them." Vince said in an exasperated tone.

Isa's stomach began to sink. Of all the ridiculous things her aunt had done in the past this took the cake. Isa was hurt, frustrated, and angry all at the same time. She wanted to scream. Her aunt made her want to leave and never come back to that place.

"I'll take care of it, Uncle Vince..." Isa trailed off. Her voice stone cold.

"Alright, Bells, let me know if I need to throw my weight around over here." Vince said in his Mr. McMahon voice that always made her laugh.

"Love you, Bells." Vince soothed.

"Love you too, Uncle Vince!" Isa said doing her best to perk up her voice for Dave's sake as she and Vince said there good-byes.

* * *

Dave looked at Isa as they rode in the car to go pick up Athena. Isa was her normal smiling self until, but something was off. Every now and then he would catch her looking out the window with a stony face. She came back out her daze as they pulled up to the school.

"I'll go get her," Isa said smiling lovingly after spotting her with a group of girls standing under a tree.

Isa could see Sara and a few other girls standing in front of the group of girls Isa assumed were Athena's friends even though Sara and her friends. A group of guys standing maybe a few feet away were there watching the confrontation going on. Isa put on her Ed Hardy half jacket over her white tank top. She was glad she opted for a pair of Ed Hardy converses rather than flip flops. Dave nodded, and kissed her hand before exiting the car. Isa's face turned cold as soon as she wasn't facing Dave.

Isa approached the group of girls with little to trouble. She smirked and blew a kiss as she watched face pale when he saw her. Then, when she came to the girls she was watching cussing Athena out for what had happened to her hair. Isa laughed when she noticed that the entire bottom of Sara's hair extensions were gone. Sara's friends shrank back in terror as she saw her walk up on Sara with a smirk on her face.

Athena had caught her eye, and returned her eyes to Sara when Isa put her finger to her lips while winking at Athena. Using the same finger she had warned Athena with she tapped Sara on the shoulder. Sara furiously whipped around to see Isa standing there with a smirk on her face. There was about 6 inches between Isa and Sara. Sara stepped back as Isa gestured at Athena for her to go to the car her eyes not leaving Sara's.

"Boo.." Isa whispered as she watched Sara cower back in fear as she walked away.

The ride home was an uneventful one. Dave held Isa's hand while Athena told them about her day. Little did they know what was waiting for them.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: So here we are guys! As you can tell these two are at a crossroads and I would love feedback on what I should do with Isa. So as always fill me in and I will cite you in the chapter!

The mother superior had been in the chapel praying when she them talking- Sister Patricia and Sister Toula.

"Do you think the child will be alright?" Toula (Θεία Τούλα i.e. Aunt Toula) asked nervously.

"Mother Superior has gone too far this time, Dave looked rough but he seemed decent. Besides I accepted long ago that despite how much we coddle her, she is a woman. She is a fine loving woman…All I can do now that she has left the nest all we can do is have faith that we have taught her enough good things for her to make the decisions that are right for her. If she makes mistakes along the way...well let's face it God made no man or woman perfect...it's how you learn." Sister Patricia (Nars) responded.

"I feel that despite the fact that she has left home she is still our baby, but I will not keep her from the man she loves…He is the one, Patricia, I can feel it in my bones." Sister Toula sighed.

"Well we shall see…I wonder how the little one is fairing in Florida…where did she say she was going?" Sister Patricia asked.

"Tampa, I believe, I hear it is a wonderful place…something tells me that she would be happy in Tampa with him." Sister Toula responded with a smile

That was all the mother superior needed…she would have the child back where she belonged whether she liked it or not…She knew what was best for her.

* * *

Father Landon paced his office as he stared at the old fashioned green phone in his office. He thought of the little girl he rescued in the garden and taught to play marbles and ride a bike (unbeknownst to the Mother Superior). He always swore he would protect her from bad things...promised her the day she was nearly taken. However, he heard her words...

"_I love him..." _

They kept echoing in his head. He heard Dave's words as well. Even before he took his vows as a priest he never considered himself a womanizer, but he came across plenty of men who were. He often met men who would brag about having taken a virgin, and he knew that those men would never fly from Hawaii to a convent in Connecticut for a conquest. However, he knew plenty of men who loved their women with so much fire they would fly there and farther. Especially if it meant getting her back.

He prayed for God's forgiveness at remaining silent so long. He didn't know Dave, but he did knew men, he had married enough couples, and spent enough time on this earth to know a man in love. Dave was a man who loved Isa with a fire he had seen rarely among couples.

He knew what he had to do as he picked up the phone....

* * *

Isa, Dave, and Athena had barely reached the end of Dave's street when they saw three cop cars in front of the house. Dave and Athena thought it may have been a break-in, but Isa knew it had to be something else. She felt so stupid for not having called the police in Hartford sooner!

Three police officers approached them as they stepped out of the car. Athena and Dave looked confused as the exited the car, and made there way around. The policemen rapidly approached them.

"Dave Batista?" one of the officers asked in a firm voice.

"Yes, I am" Dave answered.

"You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Isabella Jane Edwards, place your hands on the vehicle" The officer responded as he pulled out a pair of hand cuffs.

"What?" Dave asked in a flabbergasted tone.

"Just put your hands against the car, sir" The officer shot back and leaving Dave's questions and protests unanswered as he searched him.

Another walked up to Isa, and began to gently move her away from Dave's car.

"Are you alright, Miss Edwards?" The officer asked.

"It's Dr. Edwards...I worked very hard for that doctorate, and I'm very proud of it. Furthermore, I came here of my own free will! I love that man you are reading his rights to over there. I love him, and the woman who called you is delusional! He came to that convent and was invited in by Sister Felicity Ines. He was lead to a room that my aunt had locked me in and picked the lock at Sister Felicity's and my request. If anyone had been holding me against my will it was her! Three of the other Sister's in the convent watched him do so! They also saw my reaction when I saw him. Tell me officer did the police in Hartford tell you anything? I wonder if they even bothered to investigate, only take the word of a nun!" Isa growled as she Athena watched her father being put in the back of a police car.

"Wait...Dr. Edwards, you mean to tell us that you are here of your own free will? " The cop asked sounding both shocked and pissed off.

"Yes, and even if you do take him in, I refuse to press charges" Isa snapped, for once not caring about diplomacy.

"Well ma'am, No crime was said to have been committed in our jurisdiction, so I can't stop them from taking him in. I can, however let you put in a call to the police department in Hartford and let you explain things to them. You can explain that you were there of your own free will and that you will not be pressing charges. We should have Batista out in a few hours." The cop explained as punched in the number on his phone and handed it to Isa.

* * *

Father Landon watched in disgust as the Mother Superior laughed maniacally at the news that Dave had been arrested. If there was any confirmation that the choice he made was the right one. He took a deep breath as he did his best not to blast the woman for her insanity. He couldn't imagine what either one of them was going through at this moment. He just hoped the news made it on time...

* * *

The police had barely made it out of the driveway when they were radioed that the Hartford police had just called in for Dave to be released. Isa and Athena ran to Dave as he was taken out of cuffs and perfusely apologised to by all of the policemen that had been dispatched. The two women wrapped their arms around him tightly.

"I'm so sorry...I love you," Isa whispered softly to Dave as she held him tight even after Athena had let him go. Those were the last words she said for the rest of the night.

Isa managed to find excuses to stay busy. She even made an excuse to check up on Erinn and her other patients in Connecticut. She even took Athena out for a Slurpee which turned into Frosty's and French Fries. Isa smiled at Athena and softly sang songs with her and would occasionally dance with her at a stoplight, but spoke very little. Athena couldn't help but notice that Isa's hands were shaking, but when she asked Isa what was wrong Isa simply chuckled and made up an excuse about being cold. Isa made dinner that night. She sighed as she prepared homemade ravioli stuffed with crab meat and a vodka cream sauce (and drinking a surprising bit of it straight out of the bottle)

"I have never seen you look as white trash as you do right now," Athena giggled at Isa taking another long sip from the bottle as the young woman poked her head in.

Isa smiled and continued stirring the boiling ravioli and intently watching her sauce. Isa had also been avoiding Dave like he was going to give her the Clap at any moment. She breathed deeply as she strained the ravioli, and began preparing plates for the two others.

* * *

Dave was still a little bit confused and angry, partially at the Tampa police department for not answering his questions, partially at Isa for avoiding him. Every time something happened she went away from him. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a plate being sat in front of him, and Isa smiling down at him as she gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth. She had left the room before he could even touch her.

* * *

When Dave came to bed that night, Isa had played opossum. She opened her eyes and stared at her bag laying in the corner while Dave was in the bathroom and gently weighed her options.


	41. Chapter 41

Isa woke up to find Dave's body up against her back, and his arm around her waist…he was spooning on her. She looked at her bag again, closed her eyes, and rolled over. She snuggled into Dave's arms and put her arms around him. She smiled when she felt Dave rub her back in his sleep.

* * *

Dave woke up to Isa snuggled close to him. He kissed her temple before he crawled out of bed and tucked her back in. He looked down at her. She was sleeping, but it did not look peaceful. She looked restless: her brows were furrowed and her jaw was set. As he ran his fingers through her hair heard a whimper rather than the moan of pleasure he usually heard. Dave was unsure what to do other than just let her sleep.

* * *

Isa woke up to an empty bed. She let her head fall back on her pillow with a heavy sigh. She could still smell his scent on the sheets. She couldn't believe what was happening. For the first time in her life she was fighting hatred for her aunt and Father Landon. Isa felt like what was going on was all her fault. Her worst fear was that she would get out of this bed to find out that Dave realized she was more trouble than she was worth. She finally let the tears that she had been holding in all night flow freely.

* * *

Dave had come back from taking Athena to school he heard soft sobs coming from his bedroom. He could see Isa's back rapidly rising and falling and her face was hidden in the pillows. Dave moved closer to find that Isa was the source of all the soft sobs as he pulled back the blankets and gathered her up in his arms.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Dave soothed as Isa clung tight to him.

"I'm...so...sorry" Isa answered through post-cry hiccups.

"What are you sorry for?"

"It's...my...fault...it's all...my fault," Isa choked out.

"What's your fault?" Dave asked as he rocked her in his arms

"My aunt was the reason...you almost...got arrested," Isa explained through deep breaths "She called the police in Hartford...I knew and I didn't call soon enough. I didn't think they would call the police here. I didn't think this would happen...I'm so so sorry!" Isa broke off into fresh sobs.

Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing. Her aunt had called the police on him for_ kidna__pping! _Isa had actually known the police were looking for them and didn't tell him. How could she keep something that important from him?

"Why would you not tell me something like that, Isabella?" Dave asked looking into her red and puffy blue eyes.

"I didn't want to you to think I was more trouble than I'm worth...because that's the way I feel now" Isa trailed off "I didn't want to lose you because of them…I didn't want to let their stupidity drive you away from me."

"Isabella Jane Mary Edwards…that would never happen. I know that what happened wasn't your fault. Being with you has been a crazy ride so far, but having you is worth it. I love you, but if we are going to be together we have to be partners. We have to trust and share things with each other." Dave said holding her close.

"I know, and I promise...I will do my best to be a good partner, my love" Isa said with a watery smile and a kiss on the nose.

* * *

Father Landon sat in his seat with slight jitters. He looked down at the information in his hands. He had no idea what would happen once he made his journey all he knew was that he had to make things right for his little one. He had let her aunt's deceptions cloud his judgement and he would not do that again.

* * *

Isa laid in Dave's arms and held him tightly. Soon, she felt him pick her up bridal style and take her to the bathtub and began to draw her a bath as he laid her in it. She closed her eyes and felt the water begin to warm her body and relax her muscles. She smiled when she felt Dave's big warm hand touch her cheek as the water was turned off. She opened her eyes lazily and watched him as he squatted down beside her.

"I'm going to make some breakfast, beautiful. Come out when you're ready" Dave said as he kissed her on the head.

Isa nodded with a moan of pleasure and submitted to the warmth of the water.

* * *

Dave was cutting fruit when he heard the doorbell. When he answered the door he was surprised at what he saw. A man about Dave's size and age (maybe a bit older). He was strapping, but his build was covered by a white shirt and an old black jacket. He was holding his head high but something else in his brown eyes. The man seemed to be staring right through Dave as he spoke.

"If Isabella is available...would you mind letting me speak with her, Mr. Batista?" The man asked

"Well that depends on who you are. Who are you?" Dave answered.

"Very well, my name is-" But he was too late

_"Father Landon?!" _Isa nearly screamed.


	42. Chapter 42

Dave looked at Isa with a confused expression before looking back at Father Landon with a stony face.

"If you think I'm letting you near her, you're out of your mind." Dave growled at the older man in a low voice.

"it's ok Dave…let him in…I want to hear this." Isa murmured lacking the fight she had shown in previous confrontations. Her pretty blue eyes were now blank blue pools: no emotion, no focus, and no love.

Dave watched Isa guide Father Landon to the living room before she herself went to the kitchen. After a few tense moments he could see that Father Landon was shaking. He was holding a letter sized manila envelope in his hand. Dave couldn't help but wonder what was going on, but something told him it was a "family matter"

* * *

Isa carefully walked into the living room with two cups of Earl Grey.

"Two capfuls of lemon juice and two spoonfuls of honey like always," Isa said as she stared down at the cup.

Father Landon took the cup and took a few small sips, never taking his hands off the envelope. Both of them couldn't seem to bring themselves to look at two sat in silence until Isa finally managed to break it.

"Why, Papa?" Isa rasped as she felt her throat tighten.

Father Landon winced as she used the name she called him since she was a child. He stared at the coffee table sitting between them for a moment. Finally, he found the strength to speak.

"She told me he raped you. She told me he seduced you, and turned you against her. She said that…oh god…I was in a state of rage that I never felt in my life. That day in the garden, I made a promise that I would protect you…I would make sure nothing happened to you. For so long I still saw you as that little girl in the garden. When I got my call, and took my vows…I knew what I was giving up…a family-children. You were like the little girl that I was never able to have. I thought that I had failed you." Father Landon finished as he choked out the last part.

"Papa, you didn't fail me! I love him, and he would never hurt me! I love him!" Isa exclaimed as the tears came to her eyes. However, before she could go further Father Landon put his hand up to stop her.

"I know my Isabella. I heard what you said to your Aunt and it has haunted me ever since. I understand, and I will not let her lies cloud my judgement any further my darling. I just...I'm not sure how to let you go, my little one." Father Landon choked out as he rested his head in his hands.

He soon felt Isa's arms wrap around him; her little body shaking from her sobs.

"You don't have to let me go, Papa you aren't going to lose me. I love you too...I love you too" Isa said.

* * *

Dave stood in the kitchen when he heard the two exit the room. He studied them both for a moment both of their eyes were red but they were happy. Isa was arm in arm with Father Landon as he approached Dave.

"Take good care of her, David. Welcome to our family." Father Landon said with an outstretched hand.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Ok, sorry for taking so long on the update guys! But here we are. Sorry for the short and boring, but I promise it will get interesting again soon and there will be a lot of cameos! Any requests let me know!

Dave looked down at Father Landon's hand for only a few moments before taking it firmly. The two men were soon talking like old friends. Isa grinned as she watched two intently as Father Landon shocked Dave with his knowledge of Professional Wrestling admitting that he was an avid Rock and Shawn Michaels fan, and shaking his head at the loss of the golden days of the "attitude era".

After that faithful day when Father Landon came and welcomed Dave into the family everything time seemed to fly for Dave and Isa. The happy pair didn't see too many visitors after that except for the occasional visit from Erinn and her daughter, whom she named Eden Gayle Daniels. Lazy days were spent exploring both with and without Athena, and most nights were spent…well, you know.

Dave and Isa got to explore each other physically and emotionally, up until this point it was the most content the two had been. However, like most good things Isa's allotted time in Tampa came to an end and she had to go home to Connecticut and back to work. Their last moments together at the airport were the saddest ones. Although Isa was proud of herself for not weeping until she got on the plane. All Dave got was a joke from Athena about Isa's departure looking like something out of Casablanca to which Dave responded with a Noogie.

* * *

Returning to work was a fairly swift and painless process. Isa had learned long ago to shut off her emotions while working. Focus was key, and feeling sorry for yourself because you miss your boyfriend could easily be what made the difference between life and death. Besides, the two had made a deal before she left. They would talk every night no matter what. Very few exceptions. Granted most of the time the two would talk during the day too, but that was in a string of text messages and occasional e-mails. .

It wasn't until the night came that Isa truly allowed herself to ache for Dave the way she knew she truly did. When their nightly phone call ended and she had the covers pulled up over herself, and she realized just how empty her bed was that sadness overcome her.

Going back for Dave was hard. He missed going home to Isa, and for the most part their phone calls were what kept him going. There were times when he would go out and he was almost 100% sure that he saw her there. In fact he was nearly thrown out of a Cantina when he thought he saw her doing the Salsa in the middle of the dance floor.

There were times at the airport when he would just sit with his phone and stare at her picture or read text messages from her. He felt like some love-sick kid. This time at LAX, He was stuck on the one of Isa snuggling with Eden on a night when Erinn asked them to babysit. Isa was reclined on the couch in the living room under a soft gray blanket, Edens tiny form was balled up under the blanket with her laying cozy on Isa's ample breast. Isa was shotting him a sleepy smile right before she dozed off herself.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a silky female voice Dave knew all too well.

_"Whos's this?" _ it asked slightly with well hidden jealousy.

Dave looked up to find Melina Perez.

"Her name is Isa…My girlfriend, Melina." Dave answered mildly irritated.

"Looks more like a baby mama to me," Melina responded with a smirk.

"Don't you have someone to suck off somewhere?" Dave responded becoming more frustrated by the second.

"Aww, Dave don't be like that! We used to be such _good friends_ once. Melina said tracing the lines of Dave's leather jacket.

"Yeah…I'm still trying to forget…" Dave trailed off as he pushed her hands away and got up to board the plane, and leaving behind a rather annoyed Melina.

* * *

Isa had just finished an appointment with a patient when she felt her stomach begin to churn again. She had been getting nauseous like this for a few days now, she wasn't sure what it was from, missing Dave perhaps? Lack of sleep? No breakfast this morning? She felt the churning subside when she sat down in her office for lunch. After a few sips of diet coke, and small bites of turkey sandwich, she felt good as new.

She checked her e-mail a few from some of the nurses discussing happy hour, one from Stephanie which included video of the girls, another from Erinn which included pictures of Eden, and lastly one from Nars who had finally broken down and bought a computer. This last one made Isa chuckle.

Moments later she heard her blackberry vibrate. It was a text message from Dave.

From: Dave 3

Hey Beautiful,

Just got on the plane heading from LA to Stamford, CT. You coming to Raw, Baby?

Isa bounced in her chair with excitement as her fingers began to move at lightening speed!

To: Dave 3

Is that even a question? Of course!

~Isa


	44. Chapter 44

Isa was shaking she was so excited as she met Stephanie at the door of the arena with a huge hug.

"Hey, look at you! When did this happen?" Stephanie stated as she took in Isa.

"What? My outfit?" Isa answered sweetly knowing damn well this was one of her more risqué outfits.

She was in a pair of dark low rise skinny jeans with an all lace halter top that you could clearly see her bra through, but fortunately Isa was wearing a tight fitting black leather motorcycle jacket over it, though the jacket was partially unzipped to give away just ample cleveage, and just a hint of lace. A pair of knee high studded black boots with a 4 inch heel finished off her look. Isa's hair was curled and flowing down her back, and she was probably wearing more make-up than she had worn since her first frat party in college. Smokey gray and black shadow made her blue eyes pop.

"No, the tattoo on your ass! Of course!" Stephanie responded as she lead her through backstage area.

"The Gamma Zeta Chapter of Kappa Alpha Theta, baby!" Isa answered "You wouldn't believe what living in a sorority house will teach you about diversifying your wardrobe!" Isa laughed as Stephanie lead her through the halls.

"Has Dad ever seen you like this?" Steph asked with a giggle as the two came to catering. Isa shook her head no as she opened a can of diet coke.

"You know he's going to flip right?" Steph asked gently. Isa shook her head yes before the two began to giggle like they did when they were kids.

It had been literally a decade since the last time she had been to the arena with her family, and she was so happy especially since she got to see Dave. She was eating melon happily while Stephanie ran off on a quick errand. Isa was just about to take a bite out of a strawberry when she felt a heavy breath on her neck along with the stench of entirely too much Ralph Lauren Cologne. She turned around to see a man with disgustingly greasy blonde hair and in metallic silver wrestling trunks standing behind her, and seriously violating her personal space.

"Hi…I'm Dolph Ziggler" The man said with a cocky smile and an outstretched hand.

"What the hell is a Dolph Ziggler?" Isa asked cooly, not missing a beat.

"Why don't you let me show you." Dolph trailed off taking an additional step toward her, but soon a dark shadow was towering over them both. This made Dolph stop without hesitation before turning around and walking away quickly. Isa gasped in delight when she saw her savior. It was the Undertaker dressed in his ring gear, right down to his jacket and hat.

"Mark!" Isa cried as she wrapped her arms around the large man.

"Look at my babygirl all grown up!" Mark said as he spun her around as Isa giggled like a six-year-old.

"I missed you too, Mark! It's been so long! How are things?" Isa asked as the pair made their way to a table

* * *

Dave paced his locker room once he finished lacing his boots. He had a tag team match with Paul versus Cody and Ted.

All he could think about was seeing Isa that night. He knew she was there,but the time to look for her just wasn't in the cards. The one thing that gave him solace was knowing that the two planned to meet after the show. All he could think about was getting his arms around her.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door .

"Hey man, you ready to rock and roll?" Paul asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah, I will be." Dave trailed off as he continued to prepare for the match.

"You'll be with her soon," Paul responded with a knowing smirk. To which Dave responded with a middle finger.

* * *

Isa had just left Mark and was getting ready to go watch the rest of the matches in Stephanies office when she came across a few women at catering. Isa was grabbing another can of Diet Coke when group of women were standing around one. The woman seemed to be quite excited.

"So tonight's the night," Isa heard the woman say. "I'm going to ride him till he can't stand anymore!"

Isa cringed at the woman's statement to the other three. Isa took a break from nursing her drink long enough to giggle at the women. There were two blondes, one with a thick French accent and another in obvious wrestling gear. The one running her mouth looked like she was Hispanic or Brazilian and the last one and probably the quietest was a stocky brunette.

"Really Melina? Do you think he would let you near him?" The stocky brunette said with a chuckle.

"Absolutely! I get what I want, Mickie, and I want Dave." Melina answered smugly

"You two only slept together a few times though, and didn't he break it off?" The French blonde asked in an equally smug a tone.

This peaked Isa's interest. _"When and why? Isa find out when and why? Check with Dave first…Check with Dave first." _Isa continued to tell herself. She was pulled out of her thoughts by her stomach beginning to churn and a little dizziness. Isa shook it off as she tried to talk herself through her growing nerves. _"It will be ok…"_ Isa thought to herself.

"Are you ok?" The American Blonde pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes I'm fine just a little light headed. I haven't had much to eat today." Isa said truthfully, besides the fruit she had before she hadn't eaten all day. She had rushed from work straight to the arena noting the pile of black and purple scrubs tangled up in her backseat.

"I love your jacket," The french blonde said, now taking notice of Isa "Are you new?" she finished with a raised eyebrow.

"New? Like a diva?" Isa answered with a deep swig of her Diet Coke.

"Yeah, you certainly have the look," The stocky brunette answered as she appraised Isa.

"Oh no-" Isa began only to be cut off by Melina.

"Then what are you doing back here? Oh no, wait a minute. You must be a ring rat…Well honey they wait outside the arena…so go one shoe…" Melina finished moving her hands in a dismissive motion.

This only made Isa laugh. After a few minutes of hardy laughter she looked up to see three very confused lookind divas and one red faced Melina. After a few deep breaths she began to explain.

"My name is Isa Edwards, and I'm not a ring rat I'm a doctor. I also happen to be your boss' niece which is why I'm here visiting my family." Isa said gently.

"Riiiiiiiiight you're a little young to be a doctor, aren't you?" Melina asked smugly.

"Yea I am, 25 years old," Isa said in a tone that screamed "no shit, dumbass".

"Not that I have to prove anything to you but I figure 'what the hell why not'" Isa continued as she saw an approaching old friend. "Hey Cody!" Isa called to her childhood friend.

"Hey Isa! What can I do for ya?" Cody said as he enveloped Isa in a hug.

"Just humor me for a few minutes will you?" Isa began as Cody responded to her with a nod, knowing by her tone that she was getting ready to prove a point. "Who am I?" She asked gently.

"You're Isa Edwards…Vince's niece…" Cody trailed off giving her a sideways glance. As he noticed the cocky grin on her lips, and it was one he hadn't seen in years.

"What do I do for a living?" Isa continued.

"You are a doctor, speaking of which my throat has been sore the past couple days and I've been coughing a lot. I don't want to botch tonight because of a coughing fit." Cody answered truthfully.

"Seriously?" Isa answered in a concerned tone to which Cody shook his head 'yes'.

"Ok come on, my bag is in the car." Isa said as she guided Cody away from the table right before she remembered the four women.

"I rest my case, thank you and good night, ladies" Isa finished as she turned around and walked away with Cody.


	45. Chapter 45

Stephanie and Isa were sitting together in the office. Stephanie was going over some excess paperwork, while Isa reviewed lab work for patients. The room was surprisingly quiet it was almost like when they had to do school work together when they were kids. The only noise to be heard was the shuffling of papers and the occasional "pass the highlighter". The two would occasionally look up at the screen to check out matches. Stephanie gave a sideways glance when Isa laughed a little too hard and mumbled a few choice words in Spanish when Melina was double teamed by Jillian Hall and Maryse. The voices of King and Lawler pulled the two women out of their work.

"Hey Isa, it's almost time for the main event. Dave and Paul's match…want to go cheer our men on at ring-side?" Stephanie asked with a mischievous grin.

"Can we even do that?" Isa asked taking her turn at giving Stephanie a sideways glance.

"Sure it's a commercial break right now…we've got another 12 minutes of commercial that gives us more than enough time!" Stephanie exclaimed as she grabbed her cousin's hand.

The two women ran down the hall together laughing like little girls. Isa just let out a string of protests when they passed the door that initially lead to the arena. Isa continued until they stopped at the curtain as Stephanie shouted out orders to the guys at the sound board. Before Isa even had a chance to think about what was going on she heard Stephanie's music hit. Within a few short strides Isa was visible to the crowd. The Crowd was going crazy for Stephanie. She didn't know what else to do but stick her shoulders back and smile at the crowd as she walked arm and arm down the ramp with her cousin. Lillian Garcia was quick to react.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the General Manager of Monday Night Raw, Stephanie McMahon!" Lillian finished not sure what else to do as the two women walked to their chairs by the time keeper.

"Are you sure that's ok?" Isa asked to her cousin while still smiling for the cameras.

"Absolutely, we're McMahon's!" Stephanie said in a joking tone "We aren't live on television so it's ok!" Stephanie finished gently.

The two women sat and chatted as Raw came back from commercial break. They watched intently as Legacy made their way to the ring. Isa looked over to see Stephanie glaring at the two men, and she automatically knew Steph was in character and joined her cousin. Isa tugged a strand of hair twice when she caught Cody and Ted's eye their version of a wink. The two men smirked when they saw her and entered the ring.

Then she heard Paul's music hit, and it was Stephanie's turn to cheer on her husband. Triple H entered the ring his signature way, and when he reached the turnbuckle in front of them she caught him wink at her when she tugged her strand of hair twice. Then the moment Isa had been waiting for came. Dave's music hit and it was her turn to go crazy, Dave came out in full animal style. Her heart was racing, and she couldn't wait to watch him in the ring. She was so excited when she saw Dave in front of her on the turnbuckle, and she was quite certain he didn't see her…his eyes were too busy searching the stands.

The ringing of the bell sent her back to reality. She watched Dave and Cody go back and forth in a slew of brutal blows back and forth. The grappling seemed to go on without any real resolution until Cody finally managed to get the upper hand with a brutal dropkick. He was now tagging in Ted, and the two seemed to be hammering away at Dave. After a few minutes of going back and forth Ted went for the Million Dollar Dream only to be denied by Dave, and then receive a vicious spear from Dave! Isa couldn't contain herself. She cheered loudly for Dave. However, Cody was quick to interfere which eventually lead to a melee in the ring between Paul and Cody and Dave and Ted.

However, it wasn't long until Paul and Cody were tagged in. Paul dominated capitalizing on an Irish whip with a brutal knee drop which allowed him to hit the Pedigree. Paul went for the cover only to be interrupted by Ted, but Dave didn't miss a beat by shutting Ted out with the Batista bomb while Paul gave Cody another Pedigree for good measure. Paul took the cover for the 1, 2, and 3.

Stephanie and Isa went wild with excitement! The two girls hugged each other and clapped in admiration for their men. Isa was almost off in wonderland when she felt Stephanie grab her arm and make a break for the ring as soon as she knew they were off air. Isa didn't know what else to do so just followed Steph, lifted her self up, and rolled into the ring.

* * *

Dave was getting ready to rush back into the back to find Isa when he felt a small hand catch his bicep. He thought it was an interviewer or a fan but before he could politely decline, he saw her. His Isa was right there in front of her. He had never seen her that way before, and he almost didn't recognize her. She was beaming up at him with outstretched arms, and without missing a beat scooped her up in his arms and held her close. He groaned when he realized it wasn't a dream and he was actually touching her. He felt her legs rap around his waist, and he smelled her perfume. Isa had taken over his senses. In a span of 3 minutes she made 18,000 screaming fans disappear.

"I missed you, Handsome…" She said in his ear as he jumped down off the apron a made his way to the back.

"I missed you too, baby. I'll show you just how much when we get home." Dave said giving her a frisky smack on the backside making Isa giggle.

"I can't believe I'm touching you!" Isa nearly yelled as she wrapped her limbs that much tighter around the sweaty man as he opened the door to his locker room. It was at this point neither Isa nor Dave had self control. Before Isa could even think she was up against a wall, with Dave's lips crushed to hers. Isa's senses belonged to Dave for what felt like hours. Isa only opened her eyes to the sound of the opening and shutting of a door. Isa opened her eyes to something she wasn't expecting in a million years.

Dave wasn't sure how to react when he felt Isa stop responding, so he kept kissing her only moving to her neck. Then he felt Isa's tiny hand hitting his bare back. She didn't do so hard enough to hurt him, but definitely hard enough to get his attention. He looked up to see Isa's eyes wide and looking straight ahead. Her breathing had become strayed as he placed a very stunned woman on her feet. Dave turned around to see a very naked Melina sitting on the couch in the same state of shock as Isa.


	46. Chapter 46

Before Dave could speak Isa was already on it.

"explain," she said to Dave in a shaky voice "and be cery careful what you say"

"Yea Dave why don't you tell her all about us." Melina interjected.

"I'm sorry, who pushed your button? I mean really what the hell are you still doing here? These.." Isa stated as she grabbed a handful of Dave's testicles "Belong to me! So get your TRIFFLIN' low quality ass out of here before I throw your skanky ass out as is! I'm a Christian woman…but I WILL manhandle a bitch!" Isa finished never letting go of Dave's nuts before turning back to him.

"You know Syphilis can kill, right Dave?" Isa explained as she gestured toward Melina.

"We slept together after my divorce was finalized, a few years ago. I broke it off after a week! I swear. I had no idea she was going to be here or that this was going to happen. I love you,"

"I believe you," Isa said with a sigh "I heard some of the Diva's talking about it with Melina a while ago. Dave, first the scare with Erinn now this? How many of these incidents am I going to have to deal with?" Isa finished as she watched Melina walk out the door.

"I'm not sure. I was with a_ lot_ of women." Dave began "I can't control what they do baby, but I can tell you that you are the _only_ woman I want or need."

She calmly sat down waiting for the dizziness to subside. She found Dave's eyes, and could see that nothing had changed. After a few deep breaths Isa was finally able to speak.

"Ok, it's one of those things about you that I'm going to have to learn to except I suppose. I love you and I trust you." She said in a soft voice as she rose and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Now where were we?" Dave said with a wicked grin.

* * *

Isa woke to the traffic lights from the street. She looked down to see Dave sleeping like a baby. Not that she could blame him. He had a brutal match, and an even more brutal time afterward. Hell, it had been brutal on her. They had made love twice in the locker room, once in his limo, and Four more times when they got back to the hotel. Isa looked at the alarm clock and saw _4:53_ blinking back at her.

She woke to the worst case of nausea she had seen in a long time. Once she found a shirt that belonged to Dave and put it on she made her way to the bathroom, and kneeled in front of the toilet just in time. Her head was in the toilet for what felt like hours. She was thankful that Dave had gotten a suite with a living area between the bathroom she had chosen and the bedroom. She managed to find her way to her purse as she stumbled to the couch and sat down. She pulled out her planner and took a look at her calendar for the last two months.

"Oh no," she whispered to herself. Isa's heart sank when she realized this was her second missed period.

"You're awfully quiet," Dave said at breakfast later that morning.

"Hmmm…oh, I was just thinking" Isa said in a soft voice.

"What are you thinking?" Dave asked giving her a sideways glance.

"Just about you, Handsome." Isa said with a smile she had to work for.

"Well I mean I can't say I blame you, have you seen me lately!" Dave said with mock ego.

This made Isa smile genuinely. She loved Dave and she knew it deep in her bones, but she was scared of how he would take the news. She cringed at how he had reacted to Erinn, but that was a one night stand. It hadn't turned out so bad. He and Erinn had become close friends, and he loved Eden like a daughter. He even put his name on her birth certificate. Erinn had stared in shock when he took her paperwork from her and put his name down. She wasn't sure what to say or do. She was still getting over the news herself. She wasn't even sure she was ready for a baby. She wasn't even married. That was what hurt her the worst. She couldn't expect Dave to marry her, and under these circumstances.

Isa managed to enjoy her breakfast with Dave. The two enjoyed his day off together. They saw a movie, ate lunch and dinner together, and spent time just being lazy before meeting up with Stephanie and Paul for drinks (Isa drank virgin daiquiris so no one would notice her lack of alcohol). Isa ended up at Dave's hotel again that night. She laid awake, her stomach beginning to churn again. She looked at Dave, and watched the moonlight cover him. There was a small smile playing across his lips. She got out of bed put Dave's shirt on again, went back to the bathroom, and finally let herself cry.


	47. Chapter 47

It had been a month since Dave returned to the road and a month since she last spoke to him. She couldn't even find the words to tell him. Doctor Faulkner confirmed for her upon her return. Isa was three and a half months pregnant. She had no clue what to do at first. She cried when the doctor confirmed it for her. She felt an immense amount of shock when she felt the cold Russian doctor wrap his arms around her.

After that she managed to weigh her options. She wasn't giving the baby up, and she was more than capable of supporting a child, and her benefits were impeccable. The only thing that broke her heart was Dave. It had been a month and he hadn't given up calling her everynight and texting her during the day. She had gotten to the point where she could hardly look at her Blackberry.

Although things were happy. Father Landon, Nars, Aunt toula, and Grand-mere were overjoyed once they got over their initial reservations. "We're going to be grandmothers!" Nars said in her thick Filipino accent. Isa had even begun planning out a nursery, and searching for a house to raise her baby in. Work hadn't slowed down, but she was receiving a lot of support from her co-workers. She even spent her lunch shopping for Maternity wear clothes with a few of her nurses.

One of the hardest parts was telling Stephanie and the rest of her family. They were all pushing for her to tell Dave, but were compliant when she begged them not to tell him. She promised she would but she just couldn't get the words out. She decided she finally had to one night she called, and for the first time she tried to call. She sat on her couch and stroked her belly as she listened to his ring back tone "Always" by Saliva. She got his voicemail only to see his number on call waiting, she hung up. She couldn't do it.

* * *

Dave threw his phone down in frustration. No answer…again.

What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she picking up. Was something wrong did something happen? Dave had asked around and everyone who knew her said she was fine. No one was telling him anything. Stephanie said she had been shopping a lot but that was nothing new.

It wasn't until Isa had called him one night that Stephanie finally broke down.

"I'll get her here Dave," She said in an agitated voice "It might take me some time, but I will do it!" she finished as she gave Dave a tight hug.

"Thanks Steph," Dave responded as he let her go.

"No problem, I can figure out a way. I will call when I know she is coming," Steph said gently.

Stephanie felt an immense amount of pity for the large man. They had time off in one month and she was going to see that Isa finally told him. He and Isa's baby had a right to know about eachother and she wasn't going to sit there and let Isa be a coward, a selfish child or whatever the hell her problem was.

Isa was looking at houses when she got the call. She was four months along, and her belly was starting to become firm, a sign that her baby was developing normally. She looked down at the phone to see that it was Stephanie.

"Hey Mom, how's the baby?" Stephanie asked gently.

"Just fine I got to hear the heartbeat today," Isa said as she rolled around in her office chair.

"Oh good! So I wanted to take a day with the girls on Friday, and I wanted to know if you would like to come?" Stephanie asked in a nonchalant voice.

"Sure, sounds good!" Isa said as she got up to pace her office.

"Ok sounds good! Meet me at Titan Towers in my office at 2:00 ok?" Stephanie said as she paced her office.

"Alright sounds like a plan, man!" Isa said with a laugh.

"Hey, Isa have you talked to Dave recently?" Stephanie asked.

"I've tried calling but no answer, and we keep missing eachother" Isa answered doing her best to stay as close to the truth as possible.

"Ok, well I'll see you Friday," Stephanie said with a sigh.

"Ok see you then," Isa answered cheerily.

As both women hung up the phone they sighed deeply.


	48. Chapter 48

Dave waited nervously in Stephanie's office for Isa. He was wearing dark jeans, a button down shirt, and a leather motorcycle jacket. He had called Father Landon this morning, and the two spoke for a long time. He was ready for anything at this point, but one thing was certain he wasn't going to let her go…not without a fight.

Stephanie stood with the girls. Aurora was sitting in her mother's office chair, and Stephanie was holding Murphy. He watched Stephanie with her two little girls, and was amazed at how different she was with them then when she was in the board room or discussing writing.

"It's ok Dave, she'll be here" Stephanie said gently placing a hand on his arm as Murphy reached out for Dave.

Dave looked at the little girls outstretched arms and took her from Stephanie. He was surprised when Murphy wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled close to him. She was still learning her way around the English language, but she triend her best anyways.

"Don't be sad Dave, Isa coming" Murphy said as she patted Dave's shoulder s since her arms were too small to reach his back.

"Thanks Sweetpea," Dave said as the little girl played with his sunglasses.

* * *

Isa smiled to herself as she pulled into Titan towers she was going to be with the girls today. She would be busy, and that would mean that she didn't have to think about the man she loved. Her belly was finally starting to become more visible. She actually beginning to back into her maternity wear.

Today she was wearing a long sleeved burgundy cashmere sweater. She loved it. It was low cut an showed off her shape even if she did have a little bit of a bump, and it matched her lipstick. She work dark boot cut jeans and comfortable black boots, and battled the chill in a long charcoal gray coat. Her hair was flowing down her back. She felt beautiful, for the first time in weeks.

She had abandoned her usual stylish dress and make-up due to a very rare bout of depression. She had been praying and even went to Father Landon and another priest for confession. Her heart was breaking with every text message and missed call.

* * *

"Dave stop pacing you're making me dizzy," Stephanie said not looking up from her paperwork from behind her desk.

Aurora and Murphy had taken to following him around her spacious office. It was nearing the time to arrive and Isa was hardly ever late. The woman was positively anal about being on time. He couldn't wait to see her.

Isa passed Stephanie's secretary with a cheery greeting. She had known the older woman since she was a little girl. She was in the doorway when she saw him. He was a sight for her incredibly sore eyes. She had been able to hold it together for the last month. She had been able to keep her mind off of how much she needed him, and how much she missed him. She knew she could still turn around and walk away. She could call Stephanie and politely tell her that she had a patient in labor, and she couldn't get away. Neither of them had seen her. As Isa turned away to make her escape she heard her "nieces" voice call her.

"Aunt Isa! I miss you Aunt Isa!" Little Aurora said as she ran to Isa.

"Traitor," Isa grumbled and turned around to catch her neice with a smile.

"Hello, Mi _Nipotina_ (Neice in Italian)" Isa said with a forced smile as she picked up the little girl.

Then she heard the one voice she couldn't bear to hear.

"Isabella…" It was Dave.

"Aurora, come to mommy." Stephanie called. As the little girl complied.

* * *

Dave took her in. She was more beautiful then he had ever seen her. She was glowing. Even though a mix of emotions was washing over him, He still thought she looked like an angel. Then she did something he wasn't expecting. She turned around and walked away.

* * *

"Isa come back," Dave called after her "Why won't you talk to me?"

Isa couldn't take the sadness in his voice. He sounded so vulnerable and hurt. She loved him, and she knew she couldn't do this anymore. He was her best friend and her lover. She felt so comfortable with him. She finally let the tears come for the first time since she found out she was pregnant. She knew it was over when she told him. Thankfully she had made it to the parking deck.

"Isabella please don't run from me," Dave pleaded "I love you" he finished as he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong baby? Whatever it is…I'm here," Dave said as he tried to pull her to him only to be pushed away.

Isa's sobs came harder when she finally got her nerve.

"I'm pregnant!" Isa cried as she pulled her jacket away exposing her belly "I'm going to have a baby, Dave. Do you love me now? Do you need me now?!" She practically choked out

Isa watched Dave's eyes become the size of saucers. He just stood there shell shocked. Isa just swallowed hard. After a moment Isa found her nerve.

"Yea that's what I thought…" Isa trailed off as she walked away.

Isa finally stopped fighting her tears as she drove away. She finally had to pull over at a gas station and cried. She truly cried, screamed, and stomped for what felt like hours. She couldn't believe it was really over. He hadn't said anything. She finally drove home. She was completely numb.


	49. Chapter 49

Isa's words kept ringing in his head. How could she think that? Of course he loved her, she was the one for him and he knew it. When he said he was ready for anything he meant it. He had made a call do Vince as he drove, and tied up the loose ends. Stephanie had given him her address. He meant what he said when he said he wouldn't give her up without a fight.

He drove down the road praying he hadn't lost her before he even got to try. Before he got to tell her that he was already in love with the idea of being a father again. He wanted to be with her, and the baby. He wanted to make a life with her.

He took a deep breath when he pulled into her apartment building. He had never been so nervous in his life. Not with Glenda or Angie. Nothing compared to this moment. He hadn't planned for it to happen this way, but he knew what he had to do. He wasn't going to lose her again, and he knew that much. It took a few minutes before he finally found her door.

Isa was laying in bed when she heard her door. She wasn't answering it. Not now not ever. Then she heard what she never thought she would here in a million years.

"Isabella!" Dave's voice rang through the door as he began to knock louder.

"Isa open up! I'm not leaving until you talk to me," Dave called to her.

Isa wasn't sure how to react or what was going to happen, but she heard her heart loud and clear when it said to answer the door. She held her stomach, took a deep breath, and answered the door.

* * *

"Hi," Isa said gently as she gestured Dave to come in.

"First, I just want to say that was one hell of a bombshell you dropped on me," Dave began "You didn't even give me a chance to speak! Secondly, what is with you and jumping to conclusions? Isabella I love you, and I have no clue why you would trust me that little…that you would doubt me that much. I love you, and I have loved you from the day I first met you even though you are frustrating the living hell out of me! I was shocked when you told me you were pregnant, who wouldn't be? It's not like we planned it. You are showing me more and more that things that happen, happen for a reason. This baby of _ours_ is going to have all the love in the world." Dave finished with a deep breath.

"You…you want the baby?" Isa trailed off as she fought to comprehend what she had just heard.

"Yes!" Dave answered "I don't just want our baby, I want you too!"

Then Dave did the last thing Isa was expecting. He pulled a box out of his pocket, and inside was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. A round one carat diamond with a silver band, simple but beautiful, just like her.

"I came to Titan towers to ask this question. I spoke with Vince and Father Landon. I want you for the rest of my life," Dave said with a deep breath as he hit one knee "Isabella Jane Edwards, will you be my wife?" Dave asked in a shaky voice.

* * *

Isa was shaking wih surprise and shock. Once what Dave was asking truly sank in she felt the tears finally come. She finally found her nerve to speak.

"Sorry it's the hormones," Isa said with a small laugh.

"I love you too," Isa choked out "So very, very much! Yes…Yes I'll marry you!" Isa answered as she flung herself into his arms.

* * *

The two lay in bed together. Isa felt Dave's hands run up and down her belly as he spooned on her. She looked down at her ring, and placed her hand over his. The fact that she was getting married was finally setting in as she cuddled close to Dave.

"I can't wait to tell everyone." Isa whispered.

She heard Dave grunt in his sleep as he pulled her tighter in his sleep in response.

* * *

"Shut the fuck up! Congratulations we have to start planning the wedding today!" Stephanie practically screamed.

"Haha Stephie calm down!" Isa said with a laugh.

Isa had been engaged for approximately two days when she finally got around to telling everyone. The general sentiment was shear excitement. Even from Father Landon. Nars, Aunt Toula, and Grandmere were overjoyed at her choice in men. They were all busy throwing wedding suggestions her way.

"So how did our darling Aunt take it?" Stephanie asked with mock curiosity.

"Well…she doesn't know yet. At this point I don't feel like telling her. I'm not over what she did yet Steph. It may be the hormones talking but I just want to be angry for a while." Isa said with a shrug as she paced her kitchen with a cup of tea. Her white linen bathrobe flowing behind her.

"I can't say I blame you babe, but you know you have to do it sometime…remember what you always tell me about holding a grudge," Stephanie trailed off.

"Forgive, if not for them then for yourself," Isa said in unison with Stephanie.

"I know I just want to be happy right now without having to deal with the shit storm that we both know will be coming. Papa has been doing all he can to keep her at bay as it is" Isa said as she took a deep sip of her tea with a prenatal vitamin.

"Well let's give it a while," Steph said with a laugh "A very long while"

"So have you two set a date yet?" Steph asked.

"Well we both agreed to wait until after the baby is born," Isa said running her free hand across her stomach. Soon she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

Isa looked up to see Dave walking toward her in nothing but his boxers. She felt him start to kiss her neck as she fought off giggles in silent protest. Dave turned her around to face him, and held her close as she finally gave in to him.

"Steph…I gotta go!" Isa said fighting another fit of giggles.

"More wild make-up sex?" Steph asked in a mused voice.

"Yep!" Isa responded shamelessly.

"Ok, talk to you later!" Steph said with a laugh.

"Bye!" Isa said as she hung up her Blackberry, and threw it on the couch. In one swift movement Dave had her in his arms bridal style. They spent the rest of the day in their bedroom. Aunt Toula had warned her about Greek men and their sex drives. She was now finding out first hand how true it was.


	50. Chapter 50

Isa was officially 22 weeks (five months), and enjoying the new normalcy. She was once again communicating with Dave regularly, and the pair even invested in a webcam so Dave could see her and the babies development. She was continuing to enjoy her work, and her patients reactions when they saw that their doctor was also going to be a mother. Dr. Faulkner had softened up as much as she was sure he could, and he was beginning to trust her more as a doctor. He even had become accustomed to calling her baby "the little cub" after Dave's ring persona.

The only part that had been truly grueling was being in the labor and delivery room. It was many times a high stress, high risk, and draining environment. She was often worried about what would happen to her patients if she took time away for maternity leave. Isa was beginning to understand why Dr. Faulkner was always breathing down her neck.

Tonight, Isa was in labor and delivery. Heather Brown was a 21 year old mother with a husband serving over in Afghanistan. She was expecting a little boy, and the labor was induced and had been going on for nearly 24 hours . However, the baby was having an adverse reaction to the drugs that were administered. With every contraction Heather had the baby's heart rate dropped. Also, the people around her weren't helping. Isa actually sent one of Dr. Faulkner's nurse practioner's home. She made everyone out in the hall stare when a doctor with a reputation for a loving, professional, and sweet beside manor rip the other woman's head off.

The nurse had made the decision to administer more of the offending drugs to Heather without consulting Isa first. Luckily, Isa was there before anything could be done. Isa was livid, it was one thing for Dr. Faulkner double check her but he was a fellow doctor with far more experience in the field. If anything, she was a better doctor for having been taken her under his wing. He pushed her to be as strong and thorough as she was nurturing and kind.

However, this was infringing on her patient and playing with this childs life. She placed a hand on her belly and set her jaw.

"Amy, may I see you out in the hall?" Isa asked before she could administer the drug.

"Certainly Doctor," Amy responded with her eyes narrowed.

"Just what was that?" Isa asked in a voice that was straining from her fighting not to scream

"Well Doctor, I felt that Mrs. Brown-" Amy started, only to be cut off by Isa.

"Mrs. Brown is MY patient! Are you aware of the reaction this child is having to those drugs?" She watched with an angry smirk as she girl shook her head 'no' "You don't give her anything without my order, is that understood?" Isa said through gritted teeth.

"Doctor, I was doing what I thought was best for them both…I deserve an apology. The way you are handling this is extremely unprofessional," Amy responded.

This only made Isa laugh.

"Hmph! The only person who is not only unprofessional, but stupid is you!" Isa stated in a very nars-like way; her voice rising "How dare you not only undermine my authority, but handle MY PATIENT in such a careless way that you wouldn't even bother to make yourself familiar with her or her child before deciding a treatment. You want an apology…here's one for you…Get the fuck out of my ward." Isa finished coldly.

"Dr. Faulkner-" Amy began to snap back.

"Dr. Faulkner will know about your behavior and your dismissal, now get the fuck out of my sight before I have security make you get the fuck out," Isa finished as she did an about face to return to her patient's room. That was the first time she felt it.

Isa's demeanor instantly changed once she entered her patients room.

"Ok Mama, let's see how you are fairing," Isa said cheerily as she examined the young mother.

The young woman was sweating from the advanced stages of the pregnancy. Strands of her blonde hair were sticking to her neck. She had a mix of fear and relief in her eyes. She seemed like both her body and her heart were exhausted. Isa's heart ached for the woman.

"Thank you," Heather whispered "I told her I didn't want anymore,"

"Well you won't have to take anymore if you don't want to," Isa began as she took a look at the contraction monitor, she was at the 6 minute mark.

"Well it seems like you are ready to push lady!" Isa said with a smile.

Dave felt Randy give him a sharp kick to the stomach as Randy set him up for the DDT. In a few moments Dave had broken from Randys grip, and within moments was head butting Randy in a corner. He was on a roll until the ref moved him out of the corner. Randy countered with a few blows to the face. The two went back and forth, each giving as good as they got. As soon as Randy gave him the opening Dave took it with a brutal spine buster before capitalizing with the Batista Bomb. The three count was effortless.

The boys made it to the back. Dave checked his phone, no word from Isa since lunch time.

"She's probably up to her elbows in amniotic fluid, Dave. I know you don't like being away from her, but she will call soon!" Randy said as he wiped himself off with a towel.

"I know man. I just forgot how hard this was," Dave said with a shrug.

Heather was crowning when she felt it again. It was sharper this time, more pronounced like a wave going over her torso. Fear washed over Isa, but she kept going. She was urging on Heather for that one last push even though she was gritting through her own personal fear and pain. The third one came when she heard the little boys first cries. She stitched up the young woman, and congratulated her as she sent her out of the room. She dismissed and congratulated her team of nurses before sending them all home and laughing about taking a nap as she watched the women leave her back hit the delivery room floor.

"This can't be happening! This can't be happening," Isa screamed in panic and pain.

The last thing she saw was Dr. Faulkner's face.


	51. Chapter 51

Dave walked out of the locker room freshly showered, and ready to go home, talk to Isa, and call it a night.

However, he was met at the door by Paul.

"Hey man, I need to talk to you. Why don't you come to Steph's office." Paul said with a stony face.

"Sure, man what's up?" Paul just lowered his head and pushed on until they found the door to Steph's office.

Inside was Vince, Shane, and Stephanie all sharing the same stony-faced expression. Stephanie looked as if she was going to break at any moment. Vince had lost his usual toughness he swallowed hard and kept his head down as leaned up against Stephanie's desk. Shane mimicked his father's stance with his arms crossed. Vince was the first to speak.

"Dave, we just got a call from Linda," Vince began. "Isa is in the hospital, and…" he trailed off unable to finish.

"What?" Dave said in a panicked voice "What?" he exclaimed rising from his chair.

Stephanie stepped in front of Dave and placed both hands on his chest, and began to pick up where her father left off.

"Dave…" Stephanie trailed off "They don't know if the baby is going to make it. Isa went into premature labor. They are doing everything they can to stop it." She finished sadly.

Dave lowered himself into the chair slowly. Soon his head was in his hands, and Stephanie's arms were around him, and trying to soothe him. She did her best to reassure him that there was still hope.

Isa felt groggy as she woke up. It was maybe five minutes before realization hit her.

"My baby! My baby!" Isa screamed.

"The Little Cub is stabilized doctor," Dr. Faulkner began in his cold Russian tone and thick accent as he entered her room" You have been on a magnesium drip for three days, 10 hours, and 15 minutes" Dr. Faulkner finished as her reached her bed and inspecting her state and place a heart monitor on her belly.

Isa breathed a began to cry with relief as she heard her babies heart beating normally. She threw her arms around Faulkner and squeezed him. To which he stiffened and patted her back before promptly letting go.

"I can't look like I have gone soft Dr. Edwards, I do have a reputation to protect" Faulkner finished with she assumed was a smile and a wink from her stiff co-worker.

"See I can make a joke…" Faulkner trailed off as he patted her hand and left the room promptly to go deal with other patients.

Dave was shaking it had been three days and still no word. When he finished speaking Isa's family they had stated that "the show must go on, and Isa would want them to have faith that the best would come of the situation". However, Dave couldn't get passed what was happening. He just needed to know that everything was ok.

Linda waited patiently in the waiting room when she was approached by Dr. Faulkner.

"You may see your neice, Madam. Follow me," Dr. Faulkner said as he did a sharp about face and walking toward the entrance of the Maternity Ward.

Linda had trouble keeping up with Dr. Faulkner's brisk pace as they finally reached Isa's door. She stepped inside, and saw a very pale looking version of her neice sitting up in bed watching a "Lifetime" movie. She looked at her aunt and gave her a weak smile.

"Hi Aunt Linda," Isa said in a gentle tone that barely counted as a whisper.

"Oh Sweetheart, What happened to you Linda said as she took her nieces hand and sat beside her.

"The stress from work sent me into premature labor. I had just delivered a baby boy when I felt my third contraction. Dr. Faulkner saved the babies life! He sedated me so that I could remain calm, and put me on an Magnesium drip to stop the labor. He said that we were lucky, and I'm going to be on bed rest for the duration of the pregnancy." Isa said frowning at last part.

"I'm just glad you're ok," Linda began "I think it would be best if you came home to Greenwhich with us for the remainder so that someone will be able to take care of you, Isa."

"What about, Dave?" Isa said quietly "What if he wants me to stay in Tampa?"

"Well then we can just explain what's happening and what needs to be done, dear. I think it would be best for you and the baby if you didn't travel. High altitude and a long car ride could make things harder on the baby." Linda answered.

"I know Aunt Linda, I agree with you whole heartedly, have you at least spoken with him?" Isa asked in a hopeful tone.

"No I didn't. I didn't want to call until I got the news," Linda explained.

"Can we call now just to tell him everything is ok?" Isa said with a deep sigh.

"Of course dear," Linda answered as she pulled out her Blackberry.

Dave had been lacing up his boots when he got the call.

"Dave it's Linda," Linda said in a gantle voice.

"Have you heard about Isa?" Dave asked nervously.

"Yes, she's doing just fine." Linda answered in a lightened tone "She will be on bed rest, but she got very lucky,"

"Can I speak with her?" Dave asked right as a staff member came to inform him that his match was up next.

"Sure she's right here," Linda said in a happy tone.

"My match," Dave all but gritted out "Can I call when I finish?"

"Of course! She'll be right here when you're done" Lind finished in a soothing voice.


	52. Chapter 52

Dave nearly pulled off a squash match against Cody Rhodes. In fact it wasn't even until ten minutes in that he remembers what he was supposed to be doing. With a swift apology to Cody, he let Cody rally with a sharp drop kick to the chest. Cody finally managed to get the pin after Randy interfered and hit the RKO.

Dave all but ran to the back and punched in the number. After a few rings Linda picked up the phone.

"Hi, Dave. Would you like to speak to Isa now? She's right here."

The time it took to pass the phone off to Isa felt like an hour for him.

"Hi baby," Isa said in a soft voice.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Dave said in a gentle voice.

"Better now that I know the baby is ok," Isa said with a gentle sigh "How did your match go?"

"Alright, we got a really good pop from the fans, but I'm more concerned about you" Dave responded in a light tone.

"I'm going to be on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy," Isa responded "I'm going to stay at home in Greenwich until the baby is born."

"Oh, I thought you could come to Tampa with me," Dave said in a hopeful voice.

"I shouldn't be in the car for long periods of time, it can induce labor." Isa said in a voice that screamed "I knew this shit was gonna happen!"

"We could fly that's not a problem," Dave said in an optimistic tone.

"The high altitude, Dave" Isa said with a deep sigh," Isa answered as she rubbed one of her temples.

"I can't be with you?…Tampa is going to be our home soon, and you can't have the baby there?" Dave asked with a hint of outrage in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not putting this child in anymore danger…" Isa trailed off "I need you to trust me to do what is best, right now"

"You couldn't even ask me what I wanted, this is my baby too, Isabella!" Dave answered his frustration starting to seep through.

"What is wrong with you, Dave? I don't understand why you're being like this…" Isa said calmly.

"Because…I'm this baby's father, and I don't have a say in what we do! You didn't ask me you just told me what was going to be done," Dave nearly growled.

"Well Dave, I'm sorry! When you aren't here I'm the one who has to make some of the decisions for our baby! I know where you are going to be after our baby is born, and that is on the road! I understood that when you proposed, and when you weren't here I was the one who had to take care of things!" Isa said exasperated.

"Yeah, and look where it got you!" Dave said without thinking.

Isa couldn't believe he would rub them almost losing their child in her face.

When Linda came back into the room, Isa was holding her belly and crying. She nearly dropped their bag of food, as she quickly moved to her niece's side.

"Are you ok? Are the contractions coming again? Are you bleeding? Dr. Faulkner!" Linda called as she pulled ran out the door.

The cold Russian walked in with genuine concern on his face. Isa's heart was racing. He knew he had to calm her down otherwise her chances for another premature labor would skyrocket.

"Dr. Edwards, I need you to calm down," Dr. Faulkner said in a stern tone.

It wasn't until he reminded her what could happen if she didn't. When he asked her what was wrong. She watched as the doctor mumbled a few words in Russian, her Russian was a bit rusty but she was pretty sure he said something about the dumb son of a bitch should have known better than to pick a fight with a pregnant woman in such a fragile state. This made Isa laugh bitterly as he handed her a box of tissues, and told her with a wink that the one thing he couldn't stand was a hysterical co-worker.

"It will be alright, Isabella" as he brushed a hand over her forehead.

It was the first time he ever called her by her name.

Stephanie hung up the phone with her mother, she was wide eyed with rage when she heard what he said to her. Of all the horrible things he could have said at that moment that was bar none one of the worst. As if Isa didn't blame herself enough as it was...He had to know how fragile she was! Paul walked in to find his wife pacing the room.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked hoping it wasn't his fault.

Stephanie smirked, and explained everything that Dave had said, and what the end result could have been. By the end of it, Paul was ready to start cracking some skulls right along with Stephanie. He knew something bad was going to happen.

"I don't know if I should walk in there and slap the holy hell out of him or if I should just stay out of it and let whats going to happen happen," Stephanie said in a exasperated tone.

Paul sat there for a few minutes and walked out the room.


	53. Chapter 53

A Combination of shock an pain ripped through Dave as he felt Paul's fist connect with his face. Dave hit the ground hard, and soon felt the weight of Paul on top of him as he continue his assault. However, it wasn't long until he felt the relief of Paul being pulled away by none other than the Undertaker, Mark Callaway.

"What the hell, Hunter? Calm down!" Mark exclaimed.

"I'm keeping a promise! I told you if you made her cry again I'd break your fucking legs! Well now I'm keeping my word! You stay away from her!" Hunter growled.

"Wait, wait, calm down…What's going on who are you talking about?" Mark asked giving Paul a sideways glance as Dave caught his breathe.

"Isa! He got Isa pregnant and she went into an early labor. She's on bed rest because of it, and Dave over here just rubbed it in her face like a 4 year-old because wanted to stay in conneticut rather than have the baby in Tampa!" Paul explained as he caught his breathe." Paul said as the adrenaline began to where off.

"Really, now?" Mark said as he released Paul "You were no better, Paul! You were just as childish starting a playground fight over those two's relationship, and what the hell were you thinking? I swear to god if you don't do right by her Dave I will get my shotgun and finish what Paul started!" Mark said as he fought not to raise his voice.

"Of course I am Mark! She is going to be my wife…I love her." Dave said in a strained voice as he tried to figure out whether the blood bushing out of him came from his mouth or his nose, only to discover it was both.

"Well then why are you riding her ass about where she has the baby?" Paul asked in an angrily.

"I felt like Isa made a choice about _our_ baby!" Dave responded.

"Wait!" Mark interjected "You are seriously riding her over where she has thebaby! What do you expect her to call you every time she may have to make a dcecision about _both_ of your baby? Get real Dave!"

"She's not one of your psycho ex-wives Dave! You lecture her about not trusting you? PLEASE! Isa is a doctor what you insinuated when you said that to her was an insult on another different level entire. You insulted her intelligence! Do you know howmany lives she has broughten into this world? Over 500! She doesn't deserve that kind of treatment. You know her better than that! I swear to god if I have anything to do with it you will NEVER SEE HER OR THE BABY EVER AGAIN!" Paul gritted ruthlessly before exiting the room with a deafening slam.

Isa laid in bed in her old room in Greenwhich. She felt like a fat mess since she had been released from the hospital. She looked down at her bare left finger and stared at her beautiful ring sitting on her night stand; it glistened against the mahogany wood. It had been a few days since she had seen her Blackberry, and she was starting to worry she wanted to talk to Dave and talk through everything she had her time to be angry, and now she-they-had to figure things out.

She spent many days in silence and prayer as she did when she was younger. Aunt Linda was able to see her frequently, and had taken to working from home. Vince would come to her rooms most evenings and the two would talk or play Chess.

She spent many days talking via webcam to Dr. Faulkner as she looked over patients paper work and discussing what she wanted done with them since he took over her case load. However, aside from the maids and her Aunt and Uncle she had become increasingly lonely. It was becoming harder and harder to go without speaking to Dave. She kept asking everyone to retrieve her phone, but everyone was either having difficulty locating her belongings or distracted.

Dave finished his match and walked in throwing his water bottle up against the wall he was livid, and had been for the last few days. He couldn't get in touch with Isa, and it was starting to make him crazy. He'd screwed up, and he knew it. He wasn't going to let him keep him from her….She was HIS and had practically been since the day they met. He had 3 days off this coming week, and he was taking them. He had already called Athena and checked in with her to which she replied "Nice one Dad…go calm down the shit storm!" He smirked at his daughters reaction as he made the necessary arrangements.

"Hi Stephie! Hi Paul!" Isa said gently as she welcomed the Levesque family into her room. Murphy and Aurora made quick work of getting under the covers with Isa.

"You ok Zia? Are you sick?" Aurora asked as she snuggled up in the crook of her arm.

"No sweetie, I just can't be on my feet much because the baby is growing that's all" Isa explained as she watched Murphy rub her belly in wonder.

"How are you feeling?" Steph asked as she noted Isa's red eyes.

"I'm alright, just a little restless. I can't find my phone, and no one can seem to find it. I called Vlad and no one at the hospital can seem to find it!" Isa said as she shook her head.

"Isa…who's Vlad?" Steph asked giving her a sideways glance.

"Oh-Dr. Faulkner, he insisted I call him by his first name when we aren't handling business." Isa responded as she helped Murphy adjust herself on Isa's pillows.

"Really?" Stephanie said giving an odd glance.

"Yes, he's actually quite nice outside of work. He makes house calls when we have standard visits. We've had lunch a few times, and we'll play a few games of chess. He's master, and one hell of a challenge I don't have to let him win like I do Uncle Vince!" Isa said with a giggle.

"That's good that you have company, Isa! Can I get you anything, hon?" Paul asked gently.

"Actually, I would kill for a Large Big Mac combo with a Coke, two Whopper Jr.s, Boneless hot wings and a spicy chicken Go-Wrap with Ranch from Wendy's." Isa answered with a deep sigh.

"Good god woman, why don't I go grab you a pint of Ben & Jerry's while I'm at it!" Paul said with a laugh as he called the girls with the promise of happy meals and Frosty's and made his way for the door.

"Chunky Munky, please…seriously…don't forget the Chunky Monkey!" Isa called after Paul.


	54. Chapter 54

Isa giggled at the sensation she was feeling.

"Stop squirming, Isabella" Vlad said huskily as he ran his fingers over her.

"I can't help it Vlad, it tickles!" She said as her back arched insesintly where she laid.

Dave sat quietly in first class. He had a mission, and he wasn't going to let anyone stand in his way. Not Paul, not Vince no one. His thoughts were broken by the captian announcing that the plane was about to land.

Vlad looked down at Isa and breathed a deep sigh. He felt affection for her rise as he watched her grow. He had to stop himself from laughing at her squirming under him she was still so very very inneocent even though she was pregnant.

"Are you ready now, little one?" he asked in and uncharacteristically happy tone.

Dave grabbed his luggage and made his way to the car he had rented. He was nearly running to get to the McMahon estate. It seemed like forever until he reached the McMahon estate he quickly made his way to the door. He was immediately allowed inside and welcomed by the household staff who recommended. They were quick to give directions to Isa's room. It wasn't until heard a man's voice from her room that he truly became angry. He heard Isa's breexy laughter and a man sighing heavily that he nearly kicked the door down.

Dave saw an older man standing over her. Her pajama top was pulled up revealing her stomach to him, and he was touching her in a way that she never let a man besides Dave do. His hands running up and down her stomach.

"Dave," Isa gasped.

He was too enraged to tell how happy her tone was.

Vlad's face turned beet red as he felt Dave's massive fingers wrap around his throat. Isa was calling for him to stop, and Vlad immediately drowned her out. Vlad knew not to panic it wasn't worth it. An old part of him was kicking in, and feeling his windpipe begin to constrict under the bigger mans hands was only serving to make it come more rapidly.

"Big mistake," Vlad choked out

Vlad grabbed Dave's wrist and forearm pressing the pressure point in front of the crease between the elbow and forearm and pressed hard as he twisted Dave's wrist and placed him in a chicken wing wrist lock. He let out a slew of Russian curses before he finally could breath well enough for English.

"I was in the Vympel unit in the Russian Spetsnaz! I will let you go and explain if you calm down but if you don't I will not hesitate to break both your arms and skin off your knee caps! Believe me I know over 200 ways to do so!" Vlad growled viciously.

He looked down as Dave grudgingly nodded his head. Vlad released a deep sigh and let him go, and placed him at Isa's feet.

"Now…" Vlad began.

Isa watched in terror as the situation played out. However, she was couldn't laugh as Dave listened intently to Vlad's words.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Dr. Vlad Faulkner…Your fiancées OBGYN I will be delivering your baby. I was giving her a pregnancy massage to relieve her atrocious blood circulation and to help give her an easier labor because as you can tell her track record is not the best." He stated once again becoming solid as stone adjusting his tie as if he hadn't just threatened to kill Dave.

"Well I feel about two inches tall, forgive me, I haven't spoken to her in so long…" Dave trailed off putting his head in his hands.

"You were ready for the worst. I understand and I cannot blame you, but Isabella's phone has been-how do you American's say it…M.I.A." Vlad stated.

"Umm. Can we stop talking about Isabella like she's not here." Isa said in an exasperated tone.

Both men looked at her, she was laying propped up on pillows holding the milkshake Vlad had brought her with her shirt still up, and proceeded to laugh as they shook eachothers hands.

"You better get ready to deal with the cravings my friend" Vlad said with a rare chuckle.

"What cravings?" Dave said giving Vlad a confused look.

Isa and vlad just looked at eachother before giving him a joint facepalm.

A/N: Stay tuned for Paul coming to the house and the location of Isa's phone…


End file.
